WonderWHAT?
by winchesterxgirl
Summary: One night while watching True Blood, there was a storm and the next thing Jace and Chuck know they are were waking up in the Merlotte's parking lot. Follow the girls as they try to change the paths of everyone around them while possibly falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Do Not Fear Faithful Readers.

We Are Still Continuing 'All Roads Lead To Rome' & 'Get Down Women'.

This Is Simply Something We Wrote To Blow Steam Off.

Enjoy Because We Have More Then Enjoyed Writing It.

And Dont Tell Persephone, I'm Suppose To Be Studying For The Devil Western Civilization Mid-Term.

Enjoy.

Review.

We Promise Surprises.

The room was dark, only lit by the glow of the TV. Two girls could be heard giggling. "GAY SEX GAY SEX!"

"Chuck, calm down."

"What, there's way too much homo going on right now." Jace rolled her eyes at her friend, turning back to the screen.

They both cocking their head to the side. "He is so hot."

"I'd do him."

"Me too."

"Fuck it. I'd do Talbot too."

Jace rolled her eyes again; sometimes Chuck could be a horn dog. Not a moment later, did the vampire Eric stake, (and not in the naughty way although that was also going on) the other vampire Talbot.

"NOT AGAIN!" they shouted at the same time. They watched as the King screamed then there was a loud crack of lightening.  
>The girls jumped and grabbed at each other. "Aint that a bitch."<p>

"Uh huh."

"So are you going to fix it?"

"Its your house."

"Dude, its both our house." Jace muttered under her breath; she really hated storms, they were the worse. Slowly, both girls rose, still holding onto each other as they walked over to the light switch.

"Killed the power again."

"I think you need to start sleeping with a maintenance guy so this stop happening."

Chuck snorted. "Sure, I'll get right on that." She said as she grabbed two flashlights off one of the end tables, handing one to Jace.

"And if you leave a bruise this time, I will kick your ass."

"Uh huh."

Neither girl spoke after that as they made their way to the basement door. "One, two, three not it?"

"I don't think so."

Jace took a deep breath. "Where's Dean and Sam when you need them?"

"You know I think I have the number to a Dean and Sam, let me-"

Jace held her grip on Chuck. "I don't think so."

Chuck muttered under her breath as she opened the door, shinning the light down the stairs. "So, remember when I said I wasn't scared of the dark?"

"I know, you were lying. Why else did you run into my room at 2am?"

"I was bored?" Chuck knew Jace wasn't buying it as they walked down the stairs.

Why they had a house with a creepy basement was beyond them, but for there price range, it was pretty decent. "So, I think we should deck this place out for Halloween, make it look like Fangtasia." Jace said as she placed with her 'fang banger' necklace, looking over and smirking when she saw Chuck was wearing hers as well; it was their twisted version of the 'best friends' necklaces.

"Sounds awesome. Get some chains, lace lace, red velvet, a stripper pole-"

"Cant you rent those at the store?"

"Yeah, good point, then again, who knows, maybe I want a stripper pole down here." Chuck wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

Finally they made it to the power box. "So, are you just going to hit it again?"

Chuck shrugged. "Worked last time." Jace rolled her eyes as she opened the box and looked at it.

"So, we just reset them, right?"

"Dude, last time this happened, Drew, or Jake or was it-"

"I get it, there was a guy here last time. Whore."

"Hooker you know you love me."

Chuck winked and flipped a couple of breakers. "Mother chucker." She muttered as she looked at Jace. Jace flipped a couple on the opposite side, but nothing happened. "Okay, I got a plan."

Jace turned and looked at her friend. "Okay, I'm all ears."

"We get used to living in the dark. If I can do it, so can you. I mean we have a shit load of candles." Jace gave her 'the look' and Chuck sighed. "Fine." She turned her flash light off and turned it around.

"Come on, on the count of three."

"What are we doing?"

"Beating it into submission. Come on, on three." Jace turned hers off as well and turned it.

"THREE!" At the same time the girls hit the breakers and were hit with an electrical current, then fell to the ground unconscious.  
>X<p>

X

X

Jace became aware of two things at once. Her head hurt like a mother and Chuck was lying on top of her. She could hear the murmur of voices and felt someone place their hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and blinked. She stopped when she saw the person looking at her and whose hand was on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Sam Merlotte asked her.

"Oh God, not this dream again. Look, the power went out before we got to see the end of the episode, so how about you and me just go back to your office and do it already so that I can wake up?" Jace asked shoving Chuck over and sitting up. She grabbed her head.

Sam looked at Jace clearly confused. Chuck took that moment to moan and open her eyes. She turned and looked around the room before moaning again and hitting Jace. Jace hit her back.

"I'm having that dream again," Chuck moaned sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I am too... Hey, since when are you in my dreams?" Jace asked looking at her friend.

"I don't know. I think since that time with Steve... Or was it Scott?"

"Excuse me but are you girls alright?" Arlene asked leaning over.

"We think so. Ahhh... Where are we?" Chuck asked standing up and pulling on her oversized t-shirt.

"Bon Temps, Louisiana," a voice made both Jace and Chuck turn towards it. They knew who it was. There standing beside Terry was Sookie Stackhouse.

"Okay. I am dreaming," Jace muttered standing up and wishing that she hadn't worn her short shorts.

"No, you aren't. Terry found you out back passed out. Are you alright?" Sam asked them.

"Wait, we aren't dreaming?" Chuck asked.

"No, you aren't. But... What are you? I can't hear your thoughts?" Sookie asked.

"We are... Seers," Jace said.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" Chuck yelled.

"Chuck will you shut up."

"Seers?" Arlene asked taking a step back.

"Yeah, we can see the future. And awesome stuff like that."

"We could have used you earlier. Maybe you could have told that Rene was the killer," Tara said opening two beers for the girls.

"Rene? Jace, season 1," Chuck said.

"Ahh... Sookie, did Bill leave with Eric, Pam and Chow already?" Jace asked.

"Yes and he came back. You saw that?"

"We saw a lot of things. Now... Who wants to give us their car so we can head over to Fangtasia?"

"Chuck," Jace said using that damn tone.

"What? Don't stand there and tell me you don't want to go, Jace."

Chuck looked at Jace and Jace stared back at her. Chuck didn't know why they were in True Blood world or how the hell they got there just that she was going to find Eric Northman and have sex with him. That was the first thing on her list.  
>X<p>

X

X

Chuck was starting to get antsy, maybe it was because she had to pee or maybe it had to do with Sookie staring at them, either way, she didn't like it. She turned and looked at Jace, elbowing her. Jace without looking elbowed her back; this went on till Jace finally looked at her. "What?"

Chuck crooked her finger at Jace who leaned closer. "I think we should go trade Sookie for LaFayette in the basement."

Jace smiled. "I'm game if you are." They both turned and looked at Sookie; they could take her, she was tiny. Then again there was that whitish blue light she had going on, that would be troublesome.

Jace fidgeted with the bottom of her tee shirt till Chuck grabbed her hands. "Stop it."

"Make me."

"I just did."

"Dear god, do you two ever stop?" They looked over at Sookie, then to her black eye; both girls smirked, then giggled.

"So, Sam, can I ask a favor?" Chuck asked as he looked at her oddly, but nodded nonetheless. Jace, knowing what was coming rubbed her forehead. "360 for me."

"What?"

Chuck made a motion with her hand and Sam, who first looked at Terry, Arlene and Sookie shrugged and did it anyways. "See, I told you, boy knows how to wear jeans."

Sookie looked at them. "Is she in heat or something?" Chuck chuckled as Jace nodded. "I ask myself that question all the time."

Sookie looked at them and tried reading their minds again, but there was nothing, just like when she first met Bill. They were definitely not vampires; the sun was out and they were not pale enough. "So, you're seers, whats going to happen next?"

"Oh trust me, you couldn't pay me to tell you that."

"They are favors,-"

"Then there are favors." They said at the same time.

"I wouldn't mind owing him a favor or two."

"Chuck."

"You looked too." Chuck winked and realized, as usual everyone was staring and was lost by their conversation. "So, where are you from?"

"Sam, can we have a beer please? If we are going to be interrogated."

Sam nodded. "Sure, I guess that wouldn't hurt anyone."

"See, told you." Chuck stuck her tongue out at Jace, who mimicked her.

"Okay, guys, can we get some answers." "Yes."

"No."

"To get to the other side."

"3.16, fuck it, I have no idea what pie it."

Chuck looked at Jace. "We just,"

Jace cringed. "We did."

"We might need whiskey instead."

Chuck said as Sam handed them beers, which both girls chugged. "Much better. Where were we?"

"Annoyed." Sookie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now you know how we feel." Jace said as Chuck grabbed them stools to sit on.

"I'm Chuck Avery and this is my hetero life mate,"

"Jace Tucker."

"Those are some interesting names." Sam said as the girls nodded.

"Its how we met."

"We were the only girls in class who weren't Ashley, Brittney, Tiffany, Jessica or Heather."

"I wouldn't have minded Heather."

"Whats your pillowcase Jace?" Jace smiled realizing they had confused the Merlotte crew again.

"So, you can see the future?"

The girls nodded. "And some of the past."

"How much?"

They looked at each other. "Enough." They said at the same time, sipping their beers.

"Prove it." Jace looked at Chuck who gave her the 'go-ahead' nod.

"Uncle Bartlett." Everyone watched Sookie's composure change.

"You told Bill everything in the bathtub at his house."

"Sook, you okay?" She nodded and looked at Jace with a mixture of hate, fear and curiosity in her eyes.

"So, do we pass?"

"What about something that's going to happen?"

"Then how would you know if we're right or not?" Chuck said as she set her now empty beer on the bar. "So, there is going to be some stuff coming up soon, and I know that you are always short on wait staff-"

"Chuck."

Jace whined. "What? Do you know how we're going to get money? Well," she raised an eyebrow, Jace knowing exactly what she was thinking shook her head. "We'll take the waitressin job please. This way you can keep track of us."

"She has a point."

"We're smart like that." Jace said as Chuck bit her lip. "Can I please pleas please bartender with Tara?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess. But you have to help with tables."

"Yes sir. I think you are the-"

Jace covered her mouth. "Please don't listen to her. At all."

Finally, Terry spoke up. "Where are you going to stay?" The girls looked at each other; shit, they hadn't thought of that.

"They can some with me. Its just me in the house now, and plus I'm usually over at Bill's. Adding to the easiness of keeping an eye on them." Jace and Chuck looked at each other then without warning started speaking in Swedish. Sookie stared at them and wondered if Eric had sent them.

After several minutes of going back and forth they looked at Sookie. "Fine, but we need clothes." Sam, who didn't want there to be a fight before the bar even opened nodded. "I think we can come to an agreement. I'll give you advances on your paychecks."

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"You rock my socks." Chuck said as he nodded, turned and walked towards his office. "We finally get our Merlotte's tee shirts."

"Told you we didn't need too-" Chuck stopped, realizing if she said they were available at Hot Topic, it would get really confusing.

Sam came back a few minutes later with two envelopes. "Now, I am trusting you two here."

"We know Sam."

Chuck leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry puppy, we got your back." She then grabbed Jace's hand and looked at the group. "Iney, meanie, miney, mo-"

"This is ridiculous. Sam I will take them shopping and-"

"Keep an eye on us, yeah we got that." Jace said something in Swedish causing Chuck to smile. "Lets get this shit started." Sookie took a deep breath; this was going to be a long day. The girls smiled, knowing that look; she had no idea what was coming her way, and how much fun it was going to be to fuck it all up.  
>X<p>

X  
>X<p>

Chuck grabbed a t-shirt that was gray and had a lightning bolt on it. She tossed it in the basket she had and looked over to where Jace was at the jeans. She turned and saw Sookie watching them like they were criminals. Chuck really wanted to smack her. She just didn't understand what Sookie Stackhouse had that made Bill and Eric fall all over themselves to try and claim her. She walked over to Jace and smiled when Jace tossed a strapless sundress in the basket.

"Are we dressing like Sookie now?" Chuck asked in Swedish.

"Don't you remember Chuck, easy access?" Jace asked smiling as she grabbed three pairs of jeans in a dark wash.

"You do bring up a valid point. So, can we ditch her now?"

Jace shook her head and grabbed a couple of racer back tank tops. She looked over and saw Sookie watching them like a hawk. She suddenly realized what it felt like to be in prison. Sookie was watching them like they were criminals. She turned and looked at Chuck who had just tossed aside and ugly ass shirt. She smiled at her friend.

"I got a plan," she said in Swedish.

"Last time you said that it was in 12th grade chemistry and we ended up in the emergency room."

"Hey, it got us out of the class, didn't it?"

"Only because the teacher banned us from ever taking chemistry again. Hell, I think it went on our permanent record."

"Along with your stripping for the football team."

"Hey, you dared me to do it."

"I didn't think you would do it in the middle of a freakin game."

"Are you two done?"

Jace and Chuck had been so into their conversation that they hadn't heard Sookie walk up to them. They both jumped and turned to face her. Jace looked at Chuck and Chuck nodded. She would follow Jace's lead and really hoped that they could ditch Sookie. The girl was such a downer and it was even worse because she didn't trust them which meant that she was going to watch them day and night. And there was no way that they could have fun being babysat.

"I think we are done? Chuck?" Jace asked smiling at Sookie.

"I'm done. This place has some ugly shit," Chuck said.

"Let's go then."

Jace smirked as she followed Sookie to the check out. Chuck stood behind her humming some AC/DC. Jace moaned and wished that she would have her iPod with her. Her and Chuck had built up a unique collection of music between the two of them and they were known for their battle of the bands routines. Their other friends never understood how they could blare two different songs on the iPods and sing along to both. It just didn't make sense.

Chuck stood in line behind Jace and looked around at the stuff they had hanging on hooks by the cashier. She smiled when she saw some earrings. They were long chains that had peace signs and skulls on them. She grabbed them and tossed them in her basket. She would give on earring to Jace and she would wear the other. They did it all the time just adding to what some people called their weird vibe. Chuck smiled thinking about how many guys had claimed that they could tame her and Jace. All of them had failed and some had barely lived to tell the tale.

Jace paid for her items and waited for Chuck to do the same. She started thinking of where they could lead Sookie to ditch her. She looked around the store and smiled when she saw the kid's section. In the middle they had a large display of Hannah Montana clothing and little girls were running around screaming. It would provide plenty distraction for them to ditch Sookie and go do their real shopping. She turned when Chuck grabbed her bags and looked at her. She winked letting Chuck know she had a plan.

"Dammit!" Jace said looking in her bags.

"What?" Sookie asked tired of having to deal with Chuck and Jace.

"I forget to get some hair clips."

"Well, get them later."

"I can't. I need them tonight for work. Believe me, this thick mane of hair does not obey without the proper hair clips," Jace said pointing out her deep copper red hair.

"Fine, where are they?"

"Over here."

Chuck followed Jace and smiled. She saw the layout of the children's section and knew what Jace was thinking. Jace turned and looked at her. Chuck nodded. Jace and she went in separate directions. Chuck turned back and laughed as Sookie stood there shocked not knowing who to follow. Jace and she met up in the corner of the kid's section. They hid behind a poster of the Jonas Brother band watched as Sookie paced back and forth around the children's area looking for them. They started to laugh and covered their mouths so that she wouldn't hear them.

"I am so glad she can't read our thoughts," Jace said.

"You and me both. So... Hot Topic or Forever 21?" Chuck asked as Sookie stomped away from the children's section giving up.

"Hmmmm... Forever 21 first?" Jace answered.

"I like the way you think."

Would Do You Think? You Like? You LOve? You Hate And Never Want To See Again? (TOO FUCKIN BAD! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone.

Here Is Another Chapter.

For What The Girls Look Like, Please See My Profile. As Well As The Rest Of Our OCs.

Thank You To Everyone Who Reviewed, For Everyone Else, Screw You ;)

Sookie was ready to have a heart attack by the time she had gotten back to Bon Temps; those girls had not only ditched her but had taken off with Sam's money. She didn't want to tell Sam 'I told you so' but it looked as if she was going to do just that. After quickly changing in her car, she walked into Merloetts, ready to tell the tale of the two evil girls when she heard they giggling.

Sookie rounded the corner, her jaw dropping when she saw that Jace and Chuck were rolling silver wear into napkins, already in uniform. Chuck looked up and smiled at Sookie. "Oh thank god. We lost you in that store. Those kids man, they are fuckin serious about Hannah Montana. Wont be fuckin with them again." Jace couldn't help but laugh as Sookie marched over to Sam, pulling him to the back to his office.

Chuck laughed and swept the chain earring off her shoulder. "God, who knew this was going to be this much fun?"

"Buddha."

"Good fucking point."

"Jesus fuck Chuck, cant you watch your fucking mouth sometimes."

"Bitch I love you."

At that, Tara looked up at them; the only person she had heard say that before was LaFayette. "Where did you hear that?" "Hear what? Oh fuck? Are you hearing shit? Jace why aren't we hearing that?"

Jace rolled her eyes and looked at Tara. "Great, do you know how long it gets to get her overactive imagination down."

"Jace?"

"What?"

"Scandalous whore."

"Hooker."

Tara couldn't take it. "Where the fuck did Sam find you too, the loony bin?"

Terry, who was carrying out some dishes shook his head. "No, I found them in the parking lot this morning." He said as he smiled shyly at both girls then walked out.

"Hi Terry." Chuck said with a wave as Jace grabbed her back.

"Down girl."

"What? Its been like, 20 hours. I'm lonely."

Jace rolled her eyes again, pointing at her. "I mean it."

Chuck sighed. "Fine, but if I don't get someone in my pants soon, I'm going to have a melt down. You remember the incident of 08."

Jace shuddered at the memory. "Okay okay. We'll find you something."

"Someone."

"In this town."

Chuck smiled. "Mmm, good point. Maybe a something will do. Or maybe we'll have to drive to Sherveport. I bet we can get Ginger to open the door for us."

"Bitch has been glamored so many times, we wont have to try."

Chuck smiled and wrapped her arm around Jace's shoulder. "You rock."

"I know." Chuck shoved her away gently and looked around; the bar was about to open and the residents of Bon Temps would be coming in, oh the joys.

X

X

X

X

X

Chuck was laughing from the bar; Jace knew that laugh and shook her head. Chuck was getting everyone man at the bar drunk and didn't care because she was making good tips. They would be able to pay Sam back in two days if the tips kept coming the way they were.

Chuck nodded at the guy who had just bought both himself and her a shot. She knocked it back, then chased with a beer. She saw Jace shake her head at her; Coyote Ugly had always been her favorite movie after all. In fact Jace was a little shocked Chuck had not started dancing on the bar.

Maybe later when Marianne, Oh fuck they never talked about Marianne.

Jace made the mental note to talk to Chuck later, now was not the time to have that discussion. She looked up when she saw Jason and Hoyt walk in; Chuck had looked up a the same time and instantly made her way over to her. "Oh no you don't. Hes a virgin."

"Theres always a first time."

"With Jessica." Jace hissed as Chuck looked at her.

"But look at him, hes a cute little puppy and he just needs some training. I promise to go easy on him."

"Like you did on Jacob Meyers?"

Chuck stuck her tongue out at her. "You're mean."

"And youre lucky I love you."

"I love you too, but I need to get laid."

"Jason is always free." She said with a smile as Chuck gagged.

"Gross, he shared genes with Sookie. I don't think so."

"Oh come on, just for the night."

"Are you actually trying, no youre not. Good one. Funny." Chuck laughed as Terry yelled order up and she left to grab it. Jace cursed under her breath; this was going to be harder then she thought.

Jace carried the pitcher of beer over to the table of Jason and Hoyt. She set it down and smiled at them both. She turned to leave when she felt a hand on her ass and knew it wasn't Hoyt's. She turned and looked at Jason and saw that he was giving her that look. She rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen you in here before," he said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm new. And no, we are not going to go back to your place and fuck. Who knows where the hell you have been."

"Excuse me, what did-."

"And another thing, you so much as touch my ass again without permission and I swear as Sponge Bob is my witness, I will smack you silly. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Hoyt answered for him. It earned him a kind smile before Jace stalked off.

"What the hell was that about?" Jason asked looking at Hoyt.

"I think that was about you getting told where you can and cannot stick your dick."

"Fuck. What is this world coming to?"

Sam had watched the exchange from the back. He turned and watched Jace as she walked past him and talked to Terry. He turned and watched as Chuck worked behind the bar with Tara. Both girls knew the layout of his bar like they had been coming there their wholes lives.

Sookie had talked to him and told him that she thought it was a horrible idea having them around but watching them now and how they worked, he knew that hiring them was probably one of the smartest things he had done in a while.

"Shit!" Terry yelled.

"Terry, it's alright. Chuck!" Jace yelled pulling off her short apron and tossing it aside as Chuck came around the corner. Both girls smiled at Sam.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Chuck asked very aware that Sam was watching them. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes away from his ass though.

"Could you look after my tables, I am going to help Terry in the kitchen."  
>"I can do this," Terry said looking at the two girls.<p>

"We know you can, Terry but it might go smoother and you'd have less stress if you had someone helping you. Now, move over honey," Jace said going around and walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a large apron and pulled it on. She smiled at Terry and went to work.

Chuck smiled and grabbed the plates of food and headed out to the dining room. She placed the plates in front of Jason and Hoyt giving Jason a glare before turning and walking away. The glare had said it all. She didn't want anything to do with him and he better stay away.

As long as he did those two things, then there was no reason that they both couldn't co-exist in this small town. Chuck went over to another table and took their order smiling. She was so excited to be here and couldn't wait for the shit to start to go down.

Chuck let her body fall on the chair beside Jace's. They watched as Andy Bellefleur drank what must have been his tenth beer of the night. Technically they were closed but apparently no one had told Andy. Chuck kicked off her shoes and placed her feet in Jace's lap. Jace ignored them and went on counting up the bills from the night.

"JJJJJJJaaaaaccccceeeee, rub my feet," Chuck moaned.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you. I'll rub your feet but you won't rub mine."

"And your point is?"

Jace shook her head and went back to the bills. She turned and saw Sookie and Tara escort Andy away from the bar and towards the door. She sighed and went back to the bills. She turned and looked at Chuck.

"We never talked about Marianne," she said in Swedish.

"Shit. I forgot about her. What the hell are we going to do?"

"Well... Kidnap Eric, Sam, and Hoyt and run far away from here. Maybe to Dallas to save Godric then keep running."

Chuck closed her eyes when she heard Sookie and Tara scream outside. She looked at Jace and pulled her shoes back on. Jace and her got up and walked over to the door and pushed them open. They saw Sam, Sookie and Tara standing back freaking out at Andy's car. Chuck looked at Jace.

"You know, running away with them sounds like an excellent idea. I think we could take Eric," Chuck said.

"Yeah. It's Pam you have to worry about," Jace agreed.

Jace and Chuck looked at each other. They were both dreading going over there and seeing the dead body. They knew they had to do it though. It would look more suspicious if they just stood back and didn't try to look at the dead body. They walked over to the car and waited for the fun to begin.

The girls didn't run outside, they knew what the body was going to look like and thankfully, it was not LaFayette like the shows bastards let everyone believe during the break. When they did get to screaming Tara and Sookie, Chuck took a deep breath and looked at Tara.

"Its not LaFayette. Its Miss Jeanette, or whatever her name really was." Andy, Tara and Sookie stared at her, but Chuck was more interested in how Jace was doing.

"Its okay. Remember when we fed Mr. Babbles chocolate and he died, its just like that, but bigger, and with less fur."

"Mr. Babbles was a rabbit."

"So?" Jace smiled and turned her head into Chuck's shoulder; she still didn't want to see.

Andy looked at the girls. "How do you know that?"

Chuck rolled her eyes. "You're drunk. Shh shh." Then she looked at Sookie. "Wanna call Kenya now? Oh and Tara, they're going to call your mom. Prepare for that."

Tara stood at her and Jace was glad everyone was too in shock to realize that Chuck was giving too much away. Sookie walked up to them, her arms crossed over her chest, as if trying to look menacing; she didnt. "You knew this was going to happen?"

"Trust me, it was best it was her and not LaFayette and it was really best it wasnt someone more important."

"She was a human being."

"She was a witch, or, kind of a witch. Who scammed innocent, desparate people. Its tragic she died, but again, its best."

Sookie was turning red and about to say something else when Jace jumped in. "You start yelling and i'll punch you."

"And shes got a mean left hook."

"Fine, but they're going to want to question you."

"About what? We know nothing."

"And I am fucking tired."

"I better get her to bed, she gets cranky."

"I do not!" Chuck whinned as Jace rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean." Jace said as she pushed Chuck back towards Merroletts.

Chuck sipped her coffee that was laced with whiskey. She kept a close eye on Kenya questioning Jace. If the deputy so much as made a move to take Jace to the station, Chuck would be on it. She turned a little shocked when Sam came and stood beside her.

looked at Jace then looked at Chuck. Chuck just gave him a blank look wondering why it was he was over here with her when Sookie was over there wrapped in a blanket. Knowing him the way she did, she thought for sure that he would be over comforting Sookie.

"You and Jace are close," Sam stated softly.

"That we are. Bestest best friends," Chuck answered.

"It must be nice to have someone who you know will always have your back."

Chuck saw the way Sam looked at Sookie and knew that he wanted more. He was still hung up on Sookie which was really why the whole thing with him and Tara would have never worked. Sam wanted Sookie and until he really let go of her and realized that she was never going to see him more as just a friend, no relationship was ever going to work out. She sipped her coffee then patted him on the back. He turned and looked at her again. She gave him a soft smile.

"Hey, just so you know, Jace and I have your back if you need someone," Chuck said.

"You don't even know me."

"We know more than you think."

Jace rubbed her forehead and then toyed with her necklace. She was really getting tired of answering Kenya's questions. And she really didn't like the way that Sookie was staring at her either. God, she really wanted to punch Sookie in the face. She turned and looked at Kenya and the deputy asked her again for what must have been the twentieth time where she had been a few hours ago.

"I was shopping with my friend, Chuck and then we dropped our things off at Sookie's house, and then came into to work," Jace explained again.

"Why did you drop off your things at Sookie's?"

"Because that is where we will be staying."

"Alright. If I have any other questions, I will call you."

"Thanks."

Jace walked over to where Chuck stood with Sam. She sat on the bar stool beside Sam and smiled when Chuck sent a cup of coffee gliding across the bar top towards her. She caught it and sipped it. She smiled even more when she tasted the whiskey in it. She turned and looked at Chuck.

"I think they think we did it," she said in Swedish.

"Probably. I think we should call in Sam and Dean."

"I think they'll busy."

Chuck sighed, "Then I guess we'll just have to kill the thing ourselves."

"Oh yeah, because I am sure that we can handle that."

"Where did you two learn how to speak... what is that language anyway?" Sam asked looking from one to the other.

"It's Swedish. And we just..." Jace started.

"We were bored one day and filled a hat with languages we wanted to learn. Swedish got picked," Chuck lied knowing that if they answered that they had learned it because the actor who played Eric knew how to speak Swedish, it would open the doors for whole bunch of questions they didn't want asked.

"You two are... Well, you're something else that is for sure."

Chuck and Jace smiled. They both rolled their eyes when Sookie came over. They knew what was going to happen. She was going to tell Sam that she was going to go see Bill because it had been all of one day since the last time she had seen him and she just couldn't go another minute without seeing his ugly ass. Neither girl knew what it was that Sookie saw in Bill. Or what he saw in her for that matter. It was something that even after watching True Blood episodes over and over they still couldn't grasp.

"Kenya said I can go. I am going to go talk to Bill. Maybe he knows something about this," Sookie said to Sam.

"Alright, sure. I am just going to head to my trailer. Call me if you need anything," Sam answered.

"Hey, Sam you want some company?" Jace asked looking at Chuck. There was no way she wanted to be in the same room with Sookie and Bill. Not right at the moment anyway.

"Sure alright."

"Great, leave me alone with the crazy bitch," Chuck said to Jace in Swedish.

"What did you say?" Sookie demanded.

"I can't wait to meet Bill. He seems so... Err... Lovely," Chuck lied seeing Jace smirk as she followed Sam out of Merlotte's. Chuck looked at Sookie and rolled her eyes as she followed her out. The only thing that was going to make this whole thing alright was the fact that Sookie didn't know about Jessica. Oh, this would be fun.

And That's All For Now Folks.

You Want More?

Let Me Here You Scream It ;)


	3. Chapter 3

As Promised.

Thank You To All Of Our Reviewers.

You Rock.

As For Everyone Else, Please Fuck Off And Die Or Review.

Your Choice.

WARNING: Awesome Sex Ahead.

Thankfully, it was a quiet ride. Sookie had learned not to try and ask Chuck anything and Chuck refrained from causing a car accident that would kill Sookie, possibly both of them. Jace would be really pissed if she died. Maybe she'll stick to wanting to punch Sookie or something, seeing as she didn't know how to use all of her powers yet. Chuck looked over at Sookie, wishing she had an awesome super power.

She sighed causing Sookie to look at her. Great. "Whats wrong?"

"You're not going to get me to spill my guts just because you ask me whats wrong."

"You don't have to be rude."

"And you don't have to treat me and my girl like we're criminals, I'm just sayin you know?" she said with a raised eye brow as Sookie looked at her, then took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, just with everything that's been going on, its hard to trust strangers. Especially ones-"

"Who come out of no where and know everything? Yeah, I get the picture."

Chuck looked out the window; she would much rather be hanging out with Sam the shifter, but she knew Jace had a little thing for him, so she was going to take one for the team. Chuck smiled, thinking about how Jace always went on and on about how there were only two men who knew how to wear jeans; Dean Winchester and Sam Merlotte and dear god, she was right.

Chuck felt her stomach twisting and she banged her head against the window; she needed to get laid. This was cruel and unusual punishment; she was in the land of some of the hottest humans and non-humans and she couldn't even jump anyone yet. Damn.

"So, you and Jace, you're really close?"

Chuck nodded. "Since we were little. I threw a chair at her and she pushed me down the stairs. We've been best friends ever since."

Sookie stared at her, as if waiting for the look that told her it was a joke; there was no such look. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Chuck nodded. "Bitch stole my boyfriend." Sookie laughed and Chuck realized that was the first time she had heard her laugh; yep it was just as annoying as it was on TV.

When they pulled into Bill's driveway, Sookie looked at her, then to the house. "I don't want to leave you in the house."

"Trust me, there is nothing keeping me from going in the house." She said with a smirk making Sookie wonder what was going on.

"Okay, lets go then." She said as she watched Chuck get out of the car, Chuck throwing her a look.

"Sorry, I'll try not too."

"Uh huh."

Bill opened the door before they even got there, staring at Sookie for a moment before looking at Chuck. "Who is she?"

Chuck curtsied before looking around. "Where's Jessica?"

Sookie watched Bill stiffen and looked at him. "Who's Jessica?"

"Why don't we take this inside?" He asked, slipping his arm around Sookie's waist as he glared at Chuck.

"You're not scary. Well maybe with the neck thing and," He stared at her. "We'll talk about that later sport." she said as they walked into the house.

Jessica appeared a moment later in her towel, and Chuck couldn't help but smirk. "I love your shower Bill. Oh, you must be Sookie, he's told me all about you." She looked at Chuck. "But I have no idea who you are."

"Lets put it this way, I'm your new best friend, but you're not allowed to eat me or Jace."

"Whose Jace?"

"Shes mine." Chuck said with a grin as Jessica nodded.

"I'm going to get dressed now."

"Cool, I'm going to help you with that." Chuck said as she disappeared up the stairs, leaving Sookie and Bill alone to fight.

Jessica looked at Chuck as she leaned against the wall, waiting for her to get dressed. "So really, who are you?"

"I'm a seer."

"Seer? Like the future?" Chuck nodded. "You're going to meet a very nice human boy named Hoyt. And I'll tell you everything you need to know to make it work, as long as you let me have him first."

Jessica stared at her, not sure what to say. "What makes you think I want this Hoyt boy anyways?"

"Oh trust me, you'll want him. In fact, I'm shocked more girls don't. Then again his mama really is annoying and I really want to beat the shit out of her. When you get to that, I'll help you with her."

Jessica nodded, completely confused. "So, I can have him, after you've had him?"

"Yep, I'll give him back in perfect condition, or even better condition with a couple of tricks learned."

"Tricks?" Chuck looked as if she was thinking for a second. "Lets put it this way, I love sex more then anything. Actually, don't tell Jace that, she would be really upset if she found that out. But its true, I love sex and I need it."

"Are you sure you're not an addict?"

Chuck chuckled, tossing a dress at Jessica. "Oh sweetheart, I know I'm an addict. And rehab doesn't work." she said with a wink, turning around so Jessica could get dressed without thinking Chuck was staring at her.

X

X

X

X

X

Jace sipped the coffee Sam had made and looked around the trailer. It really wasn't much but that didn't matter to her. She turned and smiled when he handed her a plate with a sandwich on it. She set it down on the coffee table and sat on the couch beside him. She saw him looked away and smiled. She set her cup down as well.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He turned and she kissed him softly on the lips. She felt him kiss her back and was glad. She started to unsnap the buttons on his shirt thankful he had worn a cowboy shirt. She pulled away slightly when she felt him push her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Sam, I want you. I am not going to dance around the subject. Right now, I want you and I don't care about the fact that you are a shifter or-," Jace started.

"Wait. You know I'm a shifter?"

"Yes, I do. And it doesn't change how I feel. I understand that this isn't going to turn into a relationship or everlasting love and that doesn't bother me. I just want one night with you. And... I know you could use it too. No strings, Sam."

"I tried that with Tara and it didn't work."

"I'm not Tara."

Sam let Jace kiss him again. This time she kissed him hard and literally ripped his shirt open. She ran her hands down his chest and he wanted to touch her. He pulled her white Merlotte's t-shirt out of her black short and pulled it up. Jace pulled away long enough for him to pull the shirt over her head. He smiled when he saw her sexy nude lace bra. He tossed her shirt aside and pulled her so she was straddling him. He ran his hands over her breasts loving it when she moaned.

Jace couldn't believe how it felt to have Sam touching her. She felt him slowly slip off her bra strap and she wanted him to move faster. She moaned and raked her hands though his hair when he placed his mouth on her nipple and sucked gently. She let him pull off her bra and toss it aside. She leaned into his touch and ran her hand down his chest to his jeans.

As much as she loved him in them she really wanted him to take them off. She undid the button and almost had to zipper when Sam laid her on the couch his body over hers. He caught her hands and held them above her head. He looked into her bright emerald green eyes with his soft blue gray ones and Jace had to force herself not to fall into them. She was not going to fall for Sam Merlotte. She cared about him as a friend and that was all it was ever going to be. He kissed her hard as if he could hear her thoughts and wanted to change them.

Sam held Jace's hands with one of his while the other one stroked its way down her stomach to her shorts. He slowly undid the button then the zipper. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into Jace's eyes again. He saw her nod slightly. He released her arms and leaned back. He pulled off her shorts and underwear in one shot. He looked at her and smiled. He then looked back up and met her eyes.

"Well, I guess that answers the question of if you're a natural red head or not," he answered kissing her again.

"And here I was thinking you were a gentleman," Jace answered quickly undoing the zipper and shoving Sam's jeans down. She smiled when she saw he wasn't wearing any underwear. She would have to remember to tell Chuck that she owed her ten bucks. She watched as Sam stood up and let his jeans drop to the floor.

Jace pulled Sam back close to her and kissed him feeling his erection pressed against her thigh. She wrapped a leg around his waist and then felt as he slid inside of her. She arched against him and felt him slid deeper. She felt him kiss her neck and then he started to move in and out of her. She ran her hands down his sides and then wrapped them around his neck. She moved her hips meeting everyone of his thrusts.

Sam kissed Jace again on the mouth hard loving how she moved against him. Her soft skin felt warm and alive against his. He could feel every curve of her body as he thrust into her. He felt her body start to tense and heard her breathing deepen and knew that she was close to coming. He began to move faster which earned him another moan from Jace.

Jace felt like she was going to come apart at the seams. She moaned Sam's name and then let herself go. She felt Sam slid deep inside of her one last time but he moaned as well coming inside of her. She held his body when he let it fall on top of her. She kissed along his shoulder and smiled. She felt him pull away and she kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed her back and stroked her hair.

"How about we move to the bed now?" he asked softly. He saw something flash in her eyes and for a moment he thought she was going to say no.

"Alright, I could go another round," Jace answered knowing that the moment that Sam was asleep she was going to sneak out.

"Good."

Sam slid out of Jace and stood up. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He planned on keeping her there for a long while.

X

X

X

X

X

Jace pulled on her underwear and shorts careful to be quiet as Sam snored softly in the bed. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled it on doing up only four buttons then tying the rest in a knot in the back. She shoved her shirt and bra in her bag and slipped on her shoes and slowly opened the door. She stopped and looked at Sam and smiled sadly. She knew that what had happened between them was only a onetime thing. He loved Sookie and always would. And she... Well, Jace had never had a long term relationship and here in Bon Temps was not the place to start.

She walked out of the trailer softly closing the door behind her and jogging down the steps. She walked past Merlotte's and down the road. She stopped and looked from one side to the other. She stopped and thought about it. She suddenly realized that she had no idea which way it was to Sookie's.

"Well... Hmm... Let's try right since we went left to head shopping," Jace muttered going right.

She walked and thought about everything that was going to happen. She thought about how Chuck and her being here had to change things. She shoved her hands in her pockets and wondered if they could change things. She knew that there was one huge thing that Chuck would want to change; Godric dying. Jace smiled when she remembered how Chuck had sat there tears rolling down her cheeks as Godric had said goodbye to Eric. Hell, Jace had been bawling as well. She mentally made a list of things they needed to change and that was at the top of it. She smiled knowing she was going to have to tell Chuck when she got to Sookie's. She knew Chuck was going to agree with her. Anything to save Godric.

X

X

X

X

X

Chuck was sitting in the living room, reading one of Bill's books when she heard Sookie upstairs; she groaned. Why dear god did she have to wake up right now? Couldn't she have some peace and quiet to herself? When Sookie was in the living room, she looked at Chuck, then to the clock. "You hungry?"

"Are you going to try and poison me?"

"Maybe."

Chuck shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"You are weird."

"Don't I know it." she said as she put the book down and followed Sookie out the door. "I'm going to walk. Its just through the cemetery, right?"

"You cant walk."

"I think that's why god gave me legs. Well, for that and for wrapping-"

"Okay, you can walk. I'll have breakfast probably ready by then." Chuck merely nodded and started walking off and away from Sookie.

Score one team Chuck. As she walked, she heard someone humming and smiled. "Hey bitch, where you at?"

"Over here hooker."

Chuck smiled as she jugged to meet up to where she had heard Jace's voice. "You dirty little whore."

"Hey, if anyone is a whore here, yeah you're right, its me right now."

Chuck groaned in frustration. "God this is not fair. I had to listen to them have make up sex all night and then you get lucky but not me?"

"What about Jessica?"

Chuck then smiled. "Oh no, what did you do?"

"I just got permission to sleep with Hoyt."

punched her shoulder. "You did not."

"Oh yeah. I think that's what I'm doing tonight." Jace punched her shoulder again and Chuck hit her back.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more, you got laid first."

Jace smiled widely as Chuck wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "So, how was it? Please, I want details, good ones. I need something to hold me over till later."

Jace looked at Chuck and knew she was formulating a plan as she told her about her night with Sam. When they walked into the house, they switched to Swedish and when Sookie looked up, Chuck was smelling Jace's shirt. "Hey, isn't that Sam's?" Jace only smiled as she took the first plate and sat down.

"God, we have more of our toys shirts then we do if our own, you realize that don't you?"

"Yep. I love me."

"Me too." Chuck said as she took the next plate and sat down next to Jace, putting her feet in her lap.

"So, what are you two up too today?" Sookie asked as Jace looked as if she was confused, then looked back to Chuck. "She promised to try and not treat us like criminals."

"Ooo. Lets see how long this lasts." Jace said with a smile. "Well I know what Chuck is doing. I have to work at one."

Sookie turned and looked at Chuck. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go see some of the locals. We've seen so much of them, I want to say hi." Sookie nodded, not sure she believed them, but she was going to try and trust them, and maybe they would be more open with them.

"I call first shower!" Chuck yelled as she ran up the stairs, Jace pushed her chair back and cursed.

"Damn it."

"So, did you have fun with Sam last night?"

Jace smiled as she stood, filling her glass with water. "You have no idea what you've been missing." Sookie made a face as Jace disappeared up the stairs; she wanted to pick out something to wear before work.

When Jace reached the spare bedroom, she could hear Chuck singing. "You're going to break glass."

"At least I know what tune is."

"I hate you."

Jace heard the curtain move. "No you don't, you love me." Jace walked into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. "So, what are you doing today? Or should I ask who?"

"It would be more of a who."

"Come on, he's a sweet and innocent boy. You're going to tear him up like tissue paper."

"I'll be gentle."

"Says the girl who had to take her last boyfriend to the ER for stitches after she got bitey."

"He was into it."

"Uh huh, how many stitches was it?"

"Thirty." Chuck said as she went back to washing her hair.

Chuck held out her hand after she turned the shower off and Jace handed her a towel. "So, how are you going to do it?"

"I was thinking of something pretty simple."

"Not the grab."

Chuck rolled her eyes. "God no, I don't want to scare the poor boy away. A little more settle."

Jace looked at her, waiting and as she did, handed her friend a comb; Chuck gave her a look and she took the comb back. Jace was still getting used to the fact that Chuck and chopped all of her hair off a week ago.

"Come on, tell me."

"Nope."

"Well, will you be into work tonight?"

"No, Tara can handle it."

"Chuck." Jace whined as Chuck shook her head.

"Don't worry, the road crew will let you know." She said as she walked out, dropping her towel as she pulled underwear on.

"No bra? Classy."

"Yes, we all know I am SO very classy." she said as she pulled a dress over her head and smiled in the mirror. "Sweet enough?"

"Oh I see. Is this officer have you seen my dog?"

"More like cat." Chuck said with a grin as Jace rolled her eyes, pulling her hair out of its holder.

"Have fun. See you in the morning."

"Yep. Be good and if you're going to fuck Sam in the bar, remember that his office has a lock."

"Yes mother."

"HA! Like your mother would give that kind of advice." Chuck said as she slipped her feet into the cute wedges she had bought. She practically flew down the stairs and out the door before Sookie could stop her.

Tell Us What You Think.

So They Seem A Bit OCC, But Its Our Story.

Stay Tuned For Chuck & Hoyt Action.

;)


	4. Chapter 4

So Here Is A Chapter For You.

I Promised Sex.

Well Here's Chuck Sex For You.

Reviews Are Welcomed.

Chuck was not used to this kind of heat and had the feeling she was going to pass out soon if she didnt find the road crew. Then she heard their voices. "I just dont get it. She brushed me off last night, hell they both did like I was no one."

"It was bond to happen sooner or later." She heard Hoyt say and she couldnt help but smile. Chuck heard a shovel drop and smiled.

"Either of you dont have any water by any chance, do you?" She watched as Jason jumped into his truck bed, looking for one as Hoyt shyly walked over to her, offering her his.

"Here, I only drank out of it a little bit."

"Thank you,"

"Hoyt." He held out his hand and she shook it. "Chuck."

He smiled widely. "Thats different."

"I would tell you what it stood for, but then I might have to lock you up for a very long time." Hoyt chuckled as she took a sip of his water.

Chuck looked back at him. "In fact, I want to properly thank you for being so generous."

"You dont have to do anything, I was glad I could help." Chuck crooked her finger at him and Hoyt bent down slightly.

Everyone on the road crew watched as he started to blush. "I dont know, I mean, I am at work right now."

"I dont think they'll mind, would you boys?" she asked, looking at all of them, her eyes landing on Jason.

Jason swore under his breath. "Hoyt, get out of here. I dont want to see you for the rest of the day."

Chuck smiled at Jason. "Are you sure youre not the mind reader?" she asked with a smile as she took Hoyt's hand in hers, leading him over to her truck.

When Hoyt pulled up to Sookie's house, he was confused. "I dont-"

"I'm staying with Sookie, and I know she's going to be at Merloetts till later tonight, so is Jace."

He nodded nervously. Chuck slid across the seat and kissed his cheek gently, trailing kissing across his jawline. "I know Hoyt. Its okay to be a little scared, I promise to be very gentle."

"How," He started to stutter but stopped speaking all together when he felt her hand slip his vest off.

"Very simply, Jace and I can see the future, to a certain point, as well as the past. You want it to be special, that youve held on for it so long, there hasnt been anyone youve wanted to share it with. I'd like to make it special for you."

"You seem like a really nice girl, and youre very pretty," Hoyt swallowed hard when she kissed his neck.

"Dont let me pressure you. I kind of have trouble with self control. If you want to stop, you're going to have to stop me." Hoyt looked down into her bright green eyes and knew he wasnt going to be able to stop himself, not with how she was looking at him.

Hoyt nodded and kissed her; his lips were very soft, Chuck smiled against them. "I dont want to stop."

Her smile grew. "Then lets take this to the house." She nodded as he kissed her again, this time with a little more aggression; she knew he was capable of it.

Hoyt jumped out of the truck first, then grabbed Chuck around the middle and tossed her over his shoulder playfully. "I like this side of you." she said as she slap his ass, which only made him walk faster to the house.

Once they were in the house, Chuck pulled him up the stairs, stopping several times to kiss him. He had nice big hands, and there was almost nothing Chuck loved more then was a guy with big hands.

When they walked into her and Jace's room, she was glad to see that Jace has cleared the bed, clearly having read her mind earlier. Hoyt wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Take your boots off."

Hoyt nodded as he sat on the bed, pulling his boots off as Chuck slipped her wedges off. Hoyt pulled her back into his arms and Chuck smiled at his enthusiasm.

Then he stopped. "I, um-"

"Its okay," She cupped his cheek gently before kissing him. "You can touch me, any way you like. You're not doing anything I dont want you too. Its okay." she said before kissing him again, smirking when she felt him feeling for the zipper.

Chuck pushed Hoyt back on the bed and straddled his lap, letting her dress rid up. "No zipper." she muttered before pulling at the edge of his shirt, letting her hands touch bare skin; oh yes, this was more then worth waking up in a fictional town.

She pulled his shirt off and kissed his collarbone as his hands slid up her dress, grabbing her thighs. She let out a slight moan before he kissed her shoulder, pushing the strap down. "Hoyt?" He stopped moving. "Take my dress off." He didnt need to be told twice as he lifted the hem of the dress and pulled it over her head.

He could not stop staring. Chuck smiled at his innocence, gently grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts. "Its okay to touch me. I encourage it." She said as he kneaded and pinched at her flesh.

Chuck moaned again, catching a smirk on Hoyt face before she kissed him. He was enjoying his teasing, now it was her turn. Chuck's hands dropped to his belt, quickly undoing it, then she moved onto his jeans.

Those would be trickier to get off with her on top. Chuck slipped her hand down the front of his jeans, smiling when she wrapped her hand around him. Hoyt moaned loudly, kissing her neck as she pumped her hand with long strokes.

It didnt take long for him to come, Chuck had been expecting that, but now that the first one was out of the way the second round was going to be much longer. Hoyt, acting on instinct, grabbed Chuck around the middle and rolled over, pinning her to the bed as his hands caressed down her body. Chuck leaned into his touch, her entire body was begging him to touch her where he hadnt gone yet.

Skillfully she pushed his pants and boxers off at once, leaving only herself in her underwear. Hoyt kissed her as his fingers broke the boundary of her underwear, going exactly where she wanted him. He slipped one, then two in, gently pumping in and out of her, Chuck's moans filling the room as she moved against him.

Finally, Chuck had had enough; she guided Hoyts other hand as she pushed her underwear down, kicking them off before rolling over on top. Hoyt looked up at her with his sweet stare and she smiled before lowering herself down on him. Both moaned loudly as she started to rock her hips, slowly at first; she didnt want him finishing too soon.

Hoyts hands moved from her thighs, up her body to her breasts, playing with them as she started to move faster. Without hesitation, Hoyt rolled her over and started pounding into her, hitting that perfect spot everytime.

It wasnt long till she was moaning his name again, hooking her leg around his hips, holding him tighter too her. Hoyt had more then met her expectations when he held out long enough to bring her swirling down twice.

Afterwards, she lay there with him, his arm around her, her leg across his stomach as he held onto her tightly; she wasnt much of a cuddler, but he had changed her mind pretty quickly. Laying there, still catching their breaths she smiled at him. "So, lesson number one, you are a god. Please do not let Jason make you think otherwise." Hoyt went to speak but she shook her head. "And two, we are definitely going to need to repeat that lesson again." She said with a smile and was very glad to see that he was up for the challenge.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Jace walked into Merlotte's and put her sunglasses over her head. She was an hour early for her shift but she had wanted to vacate the house for Chuck so her friend could play with Hoyt. She walked over to a booth and tossed her bag in and slid in. She crossed one leg under her and dug around in her bag for her wallet. She turned when she heard someone walk up to her booth. She prayed it was Tara or Arlene. She looked and saw that it was Sam; Sam who was looking at her a sad look in his eyes. She resisted the urge to grab her bag and run away from Merlotte's.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Actually, I am kind of...," Jace trailed off and sighed when she saw that he was giving her puppy dog eyes, "Fine. God what is with you Sams and the damn puppy face?"

Sam looked at Jace confused then watched as she grabbed her bag and slid out of the booth. She wore her black work shorts but had paired it with a flimsy purple racer back tank top. Sam could see the curve of her breasts and realized that Jace wasn't wearing a bra. He followed her into his office and shut the door and locked it. She tossed her bag aside and turned to face him. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Jace kissed Sam back for a moment remembering the night before. She then remember he vow that it would only be one night. She pulled away from Sam and placed her hands on hsi chest holding him back when he tried to kiss her again. She shook her head and looked at him biting her lip. She really didn't want to hurt him because he had been hurt enough but she knew that they wouldn't work as a couple. For one, she doubted her would appreciate her drooling all over Eric. Which was going to happen the minute she could con someone into driving her to Shreveport and leaving her at Fangtasia.

"No," she said softly.

"Why not?" he asked looking at her.

"Because Sam, I saw the future remember."

"Screw the future. I don't care what happens. I want to try this with you."

Jace swore. She should have known that Sam would get clingy. He had never had people who had loved him and so every time someone showed that they cared about him, he clung to that person. She pulled away from him and walked away from him. She turned and looked back at him wishing that she could take back the night before. As much as she had enjoyed it and wanted it, she was never going to want to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. She crossed her arms and really hoped that he would never find out that she was about to lie to him.

"I saw my future after we... Had sex. And I don't... I don't belong with you," she answered softly.

"And so you don't even want to try? All because you saw your future with someone else?"

"It won't change who I end up with, Sam and I don't want to hurt you."

"Who is it?"

"Sam, don't do this. Just walk away."

"No, I want to know, who is it?"

"Eric Northman," Jace answered knowing that if she didn't use the name of a vampire, Sam would keep trying to win her affection. She knew he hated vampires above everything else and that he would be so disgusted with her and the very thought of her with a vampire that he would leave her alone.

Sam looked at Jace and shook his head. He walked away from her not bothering to even say anything more. He walked out of his office and thru the back door. He ignored Tara when she tried to get hsi attention. He climbed into his truck and just drove away.

Jace heard Sam drive off. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the office. She walked right into Tara. Jace sighed when she saw that Tara didn't look happy. Jace swung her bag on her shoulder and looked at Tara waiting for her to start.

"What did you do to Sam, bitch?" Tara demanded.

"You did not just call me a bitch," Jace said looking at Tara.

"I did."

"You know what, usually I would have you on the ground in two seconds but seeing as you'll about to fuck this entire town up and everything, and I am going to let you feel superior now."

"What are you talking about?"

Jace shook her head and looked at Tara, "You know I understand the need to feel loved and accepted but... Fuck, do you have to pick a fucking killer to be the one you fall in love with?"

Jace walked past Tara leaving her there shocked. Jace walked into the bar and saw Jason and the road crew coming in. Hoyt wasn't with them which meant that Chuck was still giving him lessons. She walked over to Jason and shoved him down in the chair. She kissed him long and hard. She pulled away and saw him smiling at her.

"Keys to your truck," she said.

"Sure," he answered handing them to her.

"Thanks. Jason, I just want you to know."

"Yes?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I am never getting this close to you again."

Jace shoved him away and ran outside laughing as he yelled after her. She climbed into his truck and started it. She drove off and headed towards Bill's. She wasn't going to go to Sookie's and have to listen to Hoyt and Chuck but she didn't want to be too far away. Her plan was to wait until Chuck was done with Hoyt then the two of them took a little trip up to Shreveport. Sookie was giving them freedom and boy, freedom to her meant Fangtasia.

X

X

X

X

X

Chuck was in the shower when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Why didnt you wait? I wouldnt have minded sharing a shower." Chuck smiled and leaned against him with he kissed her neck. "Because, I told you."

"I know." He sighed; she knew this wasnt fair to him, she knew what kind of man he was; he was the sentimental type and this was a big step for him.

Chuck placed her hand over his and gave it a little squeeze. "You know, I dont say this often, but I honestly havent meant it very many times, but I really wish that the future was different. I wouldnt have minded ending up with you. But um, you're place is with Jessica, trust me. You two are exactly what each other need. I cant be that for you." He said nothing more, only tighten his grip on her, letting the water wash over them.

X

X

X

X

X

Jace had fallen asleep in the front seat when someone knocked on the window; she jumped then smiled when she saw it was Jessica. "You must be Jace, Chuck was telling me all about you."

"Wow, I slept for a while, and missed my shift." Jessica said nothing as she opened the door.

"Come inside with me. Please, I cant stand Bill and Sookie any longer."

"That makes two of us." She said, letting Jessica drag her in. When they walked in, Sookie was staring at Jace. "Moved from Sam to my brother?"

"Jason? Ew. I just borrowed his truck, scouts honor." she said as she tossed Sookie the keys. "In fact, he's probably getting shit faced at the bar if you want to give them back."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "As good as she is going to be." she said as she sat on the couch, picking up the book Chuck had been reading.

She could hear Bill and Sookie talking and finally when the front door closed, Jace looked up and saw Bill watching her. "Listen emo boy. You're not my type and I am SO not food. So unless you want me telling Sookie some things I know about you, that trust me, you dont want her knowing, you better behave."

"Interesting, seeing as Sookie has asked me to accompany you tonight in any adventure you or Chuck if she makes an appearance, y'all will get into."

"I cant wait." she said as Jessica giggled in the corner, watching them.

"This is funnier then TV." Jace rolled her eyes and wondered where the hell Chuck was.

X

X  
>X<p>

X

X

Chuck giggled when Hoyt kissed her again. "Really, I have to go before Jace does something drastic, like lock Sookie in the basement and stake Bill. Wait, thats what I would do."

"Thats not funny."

"Oh it is where I come from." she said with a smile before looking at him seriously. "Dont push her away. When she tries, dont let her. What shes going through, its hard, and she's going to need you and I know that youre the only one who can save her."

"I wish you had seen a different future too." he said, running his fingers through her short hair.

Chuck smiled. "I know you'll be good to her, and for her. For each other really." She leaned up, kissing him before she took off running.

Chuck needed to run. She hadnt gotten this emotionally attached to someone in years. This was not good. She needed to find a man, any man to help her get rid of this tingly sensation running through her body. She was falling in like with Hoyt and she needed to put a stop to it as soon as possible.

When she got to Bill's house, Jace was sitting outside. Her face lit up when she saw her. "Finally! You really had to wait till sundown to finish lessons, didnt you?" She asked before noticing the look on her face. "You okay?" she asked in Swedish and Chuck nodded.

"Lets go to a biker bar or something."

"I would, you know I would but-"

"Dont tell me."

"He pulled the southern gentlemen thing and I couldnt help it."

Chuck stomped her feet like a child. "Bad Jace."

"Your fault."

Chuck stuck her tongue out and looked to the house. "Now or never?"

"We were just waiting for you."

Jace wrapped her arm around her friend and led her over to the car. "Are you really okay?"

"He's just, sweet."

"Awww. Reminds you of-"

"Yeah, I should have known better. Only other person like him is fictional, just my luck." she said with a chuckle as Jace merely nodded, a little worried about her friend. Bill came out a moment later, telling Jessica not to leave the house. "So, ladies, shall we?"

"It wont work on me Romeo. Lets go." Chuck said as she got in the car, Jace climbing in the back.

"This is going to be fun." She muttered as Bill took off towards town.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Several minutes later, Chuck and Jace were trying to convince Bill that there was a point of too much pink, and they had reached it. While Bill didnt listen and busied himself with finding things he deemed 'appropiate' Jace filled Chuck in on things they had to change. Things that were to come.

"Godric." They said at the same time and Chuck nodded. Nothing had broken her more then watching him died, watching him turn into blue nothingness. They had to change that, not only for his own sake, but Eric's as well.

As they continued their conversation, they heard a voice they would know anywhere and it sent shivers down their spines. "Bill, where did you find these interesting humans?"

Bill turned and looked at the girls, then to Eric. "They are friends of Sookie's."

Chuck snorted, then covered her mouth. "Sorry, its just, youre how old? Shouldnt you know how to lie better?" she asked as Jace laughed with her.

Eric looked at them; he looked so much better with his hair cut. "Who are you?" He asked in Swedish, but neither girl said anything. "Bill, i'm going to have to detain these girls for questioning in an ongoing investigating regarding a missing sheriff."

"He sounds so sexy when he uses big words." Jace said as Chuck nodded, still staring at him.

They caught him smirk before regaining composure. "And can I ask-"

"You may not. This is sheriff business, nothing more."

Bill looked defeated as he looked to the girls. "Are you sure-"

"Bye Bill, tell Jessica we're fine." Chuck said as Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. He didnt bother grabbing Jace because she was still holding onto Chuck. "You know, I am so glad we went on this shopping trip. It was exactly what I needed."

"God Chuck, you are barely three hours out of bed."

"And the shower."

"And the shower and," Jace shook her head. "I dont even know why I am pretending to be shocked anymore."

"Me either." she said with a shrug as Eric took them to his car.

Once in the car, Eric looked at both girls. "You cant glamor us," Chuck said with a smirk

"You really cant." Jace finished.

"So, we have a business proposition for you."

"If this regards Godric, then you know-"

"Thats he's youre maker. We know that."

"We also know that means no screwing around." Chuck looked at Jace who nodded. "We want LaFayette out of the basement. We do not want him selling V for you,"

"And in return?" They could practically hear him grinding his teeth.

"Godric. Now we had nothing to do with his disappearance. In fact, he offered himself to them."

"Who?"

"The fellowship. They are keeping him in the basement of their compound. He is being treated fairly, more then you would imagine. And if you act on anything we tell you, you will only bring misery, to everyone. Now we can make this right."

"How do you know this?"

"We're seers." Jace said as he stared at them.

They watched as Eric thought through all of this. "You are coming back with me, and will be under guard-"

"Not the basement right? Its creepy down there."

"You both will be staying in my apartment," He watched both girls smirk. "With a guard."

"Please say Pam."

"Screw Pam, you know who I want."

"Ooo, good point."

Eric rubbed his forehead. "You two are,"

"We know, awesome."

"I was going to go with annoying."

"We get that too."

Eric sighed and started the car. This was going to be fun.

What Did Y'all Think?


	5. Chapter 5

Put The Anger Pitch Forks Away.

I Was In A Serious Car Accident.

It Is A Miracle I Am Alive.

I Rolled A Truck On The Highway.

And Didnt Even Go To The Hospital.

Now.

Here Is Wonder WHAT! For Everyone.

I Would Warn You About The Sex About To Happen.

But It Would Be Pointless.

Its A True Blood FF.

Its A Given.

Jace followed Chuck into Eric's apartment. She stopped and just pinched herself. Nope, still here. She turned and saw Eric pacing the phone to his ear. She stepped closer along with Chuck and they listened as Eric called Pam and told her to find Alcide and get him to Shreveport. Jace looked at Chuck and smiled.

"This is awesome," she said.

"That it is. You know what makes it better?" Chuck said walking over and sitting on the black leather couch.

"Hmmm?" Jace asked tilting her head to one side as Eric turned around. She needed to change her list. Dean Winchester and Sam Merlotte could wear jeans but damn neither of them wore them as low as Eric.

"No Sookie or Bill for a while."

"Shit," Jace swore in Swedish, "we forgot about the mynaid."

Eric hung up the phone but just stood there. He listened as Jace and Chuck spoke Swedish. They pronounced the words beautifully and he smirked. They sounded very sexy speaking his native tongue. The last woman, who had impressed him so much with speaking Swedish, had been Pam. And that had been centuries ago.

"Dude, we left Jessica with Sookie," Chuck stated in Swedish.

"Yeah. Eric, I need your phone," Jace said going over to Eric. She moaned when he held the phone over his head. She jumped for it a few times, "Okay, now you are just being cruel."

"Tell me why you want the phone?" Eric asked in Swedish.

"We need to call-," Chuck started.

"No, tell me in Swedish."

"You asshole," Jace said in Swedish jumping for the phone again. She grabbed a hold of his arm but he didn't move or anything just letting her hang from his arm.

"Jace, language. Eric, we need your phone to call Bill and warn him that something is going to attack Sookie," Chuck said in Swedish looking into Eric's pale eyes.

"You may use the phone."

Eric tossed the phone to Chuck with Jace still hanging from his arm. He turned and looked at her. She smiled at him and let go of his arm and landed on her feet on the floor. He watched as Chuck dialled a number and then a moment later she was speaking to Bill. He then turned his attention to Jace when he saw her looking at one of the many painting he owned. It was a painting he had commissioned of Godric just after the beginning of the seventeenth century in Italy. He walked over to Jace and saw her tracing the lines with her fingers.

"You paint?" he asked softly causing her to jump.

"I did," she answered dropping her hand to her side.

"Why did you stop?"

"My... My father died. And he... He was the only one besides Chuck who told me how good I was. I just... I couldn't even look at paintings after he died."

"Jacey, baby they don't believe," Chuck whined walking over to Jace and holding out the phone in front of her.

"Excuse me, Eric," Jace said taking the phone. Eric smirked when a moment later Jace was yelling at Bill into the phone. He turned and saw Chuck studying him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I can see why Godric choose you. You're very pretty. Remind me to tell Pam good job on the haircut," Chuck answered smiling at Eric.

"It went a little shorter then she planned."

"And that is a good thing."

"Well, screw you, Bill Compton! I hope you get staked!" Jace screamed into the phone before she flipped it closed and tossed it against the wall. She turned and looked at Eric and gave a small smile. She pointed at the phone, "Do you take IOUs?"

"We will speak of the phone later. At the moment I want to know more about Godric."

"You'll know more about Godric when we get Lafayette. No offense but... We know that you can sometimes be less then trustful," Chuck said hoping that with the smile she gave Eric wouldn't kill them.

Eric nodded. He then looked at the two girls and nodded. He didn't know how it was but they knew him pretty well. He walked towards the door and turned back to look at the girls. He saw them smiling at each other and he had no doubt that they had been staring at his ass. Eric was use to being looked at but these girls were looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Pam will bring Alcide by later. I am going to go make sure that Sookie is alright," Eric answered opening the door.

"Alright. Do us a favour?" Chuck asked softly.

"What?"

"Make sure Ginger doesn't tell Sookie about Lafayette. If you send her to Dallas... Well..."

"Godric dies," Jace just let it slip. She jumped when Eric grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"What?"

"Well... I could... Talk if you... Loosened... Grip."

Chuck pulled at Eric's arm but he wouldn't let go of Jace. Jace placed her hands around Eric's wrist and looked at him in the eyes. She didn't say anything just kept eye contact. God, at the moment she was rethinking every nice thin she had ever said about Eric. He looked at her then let her go. She leaned against the wall and coughed. She looked up at him and slapped him on the chest. She saw Chuck cover the smile on her face.

"Ow!" Jace said smacking him again.

"What do you mean Godric dies?" Eric pushed.

"Oh hell no, I ain't telling you know. First you need to learn how to play nice then I might tell you."

"Sorry, Eric but she has a point. You need to learn how to play nice," Chuck added.

"You two are more than annoying, you are infuriating."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

Jace and Chuck shrugged. Eric rolled his eyes. He turned and left slamming the door behind him. He stood there for a few moments and shook his head. Godric owed him big for this. Eric was never one to complain but he had a feeling that he would be holding on to his temper a lot around those two girls.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Chuck checked out Eric's book collection and was surprised to see it had everything from the classics to Anne Rice's latest book. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that he had all the Vampire Chronicles. She turned and saw Jace looking at another one of the paintings that Eric owed. Chuck watched as Jace did what she always did while looking at paintings. She moved from one side to the other and then would gently run her fingers over the surface.

Chuck smiled. She had missed seeing Jace like this with paintings. They had been a creative pair the two of them. Jace with painting and Chuck with her poems and short stories. The Jace's father had died and Jace had stopped painting and had gone to work at the local Starbucks. Chuck really hoped that being here would lead Jace back to her painting.

"What do you think?" Chuck asked walking over to her.

"It's okay but see the strokes here," Jace said pointing at the strokes of the woman's red dress.

"Yeah."

"They are uneven. Someone painted this piece in a hurry. My guess is Eric was holding him hostage and he needed to finish this painting by dawn."

"Wow, you know all that from a painting?"

"That and it's Eric, Chuck."

"True. He has all of Anne Rice's vampire books."

"Really? Bet he got a good laugh out of those."

"Probably. He must have laughed at the fact that none of the vampires got any."

"Yep. Bet you a hundred bucks he called Louis gay."

"No way. I am smart enough not to take that bet."

Chuck and Jace turned when they heard the door swing open. They walked back into the living room and saw Alcide standing there with Pam. Pam looked at them and smiled. They smiled back. Boy, this was going to be fun.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Chuck looked at Pam, then back to Jace. "This should be fun." The girls looked at each other.

A moment later they went through the motions of rock, paper scissors. Chuck cursed loudly, then smiled at Pam. She said nothing as she walked over to her, admiring her vinyl get up. "I love the outfit." she said as Pam smiled at her, looking her up and down.

"I dont know if you know this, but-"

"Lavender is your favorite? Oh I know." she said with a smile as she looked over to at Alcide. "Hey big boy. Thats Jace. You're her guardian tonight. Have fun." she said as she shoved him slightly, Jace shaking her head.

Alcide walked over and held out his hand. "I'm Alcide."

"Jace, but you already knew that."

"And if Eric wasnt lying, you already know who I am."

"I do." she said with a nod as she checked him out; god what was it about the True Blood world and every man being too damn good looking. "I should tell you know, it might hurt less later."

"And whats that?" he asked, Jace was about to answer, but his cell went off. "One second?" he asked as she nodded, watching him answer his phone. In her gut she knew it was Debbie. Well she would be fixing that later.

X  
>X<br>X

X

Chuck looked at Pam as she set the catalog down. "Do we really have to stay in?"

"Yes, I know its terribly boring,"

"Oh no, I dont think its boring. You make it too awesome to be boring. Its more of, I love Jace, but I have had my fill of listening to her knockin boots if you get my drift."

Pam looked up at Jace, then to Alcide. "Those two? Are you sure?"

Chuck smiled widely. "Oh yeah. I would bet money on it."

Pam raised an eyebrow. "One hundred?"

"Lets make it a hundred and you tell me about when you were human."

Pam's eyes flickered with an emotion Chuck could not read. "Why on earth would you want to know that?"

Chuck smiled sweetly. "Because, of everyone Jace and I have seen, we know less about you then anyone else. And you're one of our favorites to watch. I mean, I would never have thought of a chain saw to get rid of a body."

Pam looked slightly taken back. "He wasnt lying."

"No, we're just awesome like that." Pam nodded and sat down across from Chuck at the table.

Pam smiling the way she was could be taken one of two ways; good or scary and Chuck was going to go with good. "One hundred dollars, I tell you about myself as a human, and you let me give you a make over?"

Chuck's jaw nearly dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Hells fucking yes. You have a deal." Chuck held out her hand and shook Pam's; maybe this night was going to be better for her then she thought, cause after losing the night with Alcide, she didnt think it was going to be as fun; looks as if she was wrong.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Jace leaned against the wall and listened as Alcide finished his conversation with Debbie. She turned and saw Chuck and Pam laughing. She was a little bit worried. She couldn't ever remember hearing Pam laugh and was worried that it might mean something bad. She turned when Alcide hung up the phone. She looked around and saw an office she nodded towards it and he nodded. She walked in the office first and he shut the door behind them. She turned and looked at him. She really wished that she didn't have to tell him this but she knew that in the end it would be for the better.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked softly.

"Debbie is cheating on you with Coot, another werewolf. She is going to become part of his pack," she answered softly.

Alcide didn't know what to say. He looked at Jace and knew that she wasn't lying. Eric had told him about her and Chuck being seers. He ran his fingers though his hair and tried not to react. He turned and punched the wall. He felt Jace place her hand on his back. He spun around and looked at her. The look on her face was one of pity and understanding. He leaned against the wall.

"I knew that something was happening. She was pulling away from me and I didn't know why," he said.

"Alcide, you're a good guy. You deserve far better than her and you know it," Jace said.

"I know but that doesn't mean that I can stop loving her."

"True, but I bet I can distract you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Jace smiled. She yanked on Alcide's shirt and pulled him forward crushing her mouth to his. She felt him kiss her back. Then he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her body against his. She raked her hands though his hair and immediately knew that things were going to be different than they had been with Sam. Alcide was more demanding then Sam. Alcide turned her around and slammed her back into the wall. Jace moaned and pulled away from the kiss. She felt Alcide's hands pushing up her tank top and running along her bare stomach.

"Alright, you distracted me," he answered resting his forehead against hers.

"I haven't even started to distract you yet," Jace answered undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Alcide moaned slightly when Jace kissed his chest as she undid the buttons slowly. He told himself that he shouldn't be doing this; he was in a relationship. But then he remembered that Debbie was probably currently fucking Coot. He picked Jace up with one arm around her waist and pulled her over to the desk. He knocked everything off Eric's desk with his free arm and laid Jace on it. He ripped her tank top off not caring that he had ripped the material and tossed what was left of it aside. He felt her hands pull his shirt off and toss it aside. Then he hands ran down his chest to his jeans. He grabbed them and pinned them to her sides. He leaned in and heard her suck in a breath as his chest touched her bare one.

Jace arched against Alcide. She felt his warm breath on her neck. Then he bit her. She moaned in pleasure. He let go of her hands and she raked her nails down his back. She felt his fingers dance along her skin then he gently squeezed her breast and she moaned his name loudly.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Chuck and Pam heard the moan from the office. Chuck turned and looked at Pam and smiled. Pam shook her head and looked at Chuck.

"It would seem you were right," Pam answered.

"Believe me, when it comes to Jace and men, I am rarely wrong," Chuck answered.

"Eric said that you two were like peas in a pod."

"What else did his hotness say?"

Pam rolled her eyes a little and got up. She walked over to where her purse was and opened it. She pulled out her pink wallet and opened it. She pulled out a hundred dollar bill and closed her wallet tossing it back in her purse. She walked back and handed Chuck the bill. Chuck took it and smiled at Pam.

"Come on. I keep some things here. As beautiful as you are, I always say that you can improve on perfection all the time."

Chuck didn't hesitate. She got up and followed Pam to the stairs. She rolled her eyes when she heard Jace moan again. She was calling dibs on the next True Blood hottie they met. She climbed the stairs behind Pam and looked around the second floor. The whole apartment looked like a showroom. There were no personal touches except for a couple of paintings down stairs of Godric and Pam. Chuck wondered if living for a millennia meant that Eric found it easy to let of material things. Although, knowing where he came from, Chuck had a hard time trying to understand why the hell he didn't surround himself with gold... Well, everything.

Pam led Chuck down the hall to the bedroom that Pam sometimes used to entertain her high paying clients. Men paid her lots of money to bite them. She pushed open the door and walked into the room and over to the closet. She heard Chuck grasp and turned around to face her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Pam, I really don't want to make you mad but I have got to ask... What the fuck is about pink that you love so much?" Chuck asked walking into the pink ocean that was the bedroom. Everywhere she looked it was pink. Pink walls, pinks curtains, pink bedspread. It was a little creepy.

"My mother hated the colour pink. She refused to let my sisters and I wear the colour and she refused to allow our brother to see a woman who wore pink. She had decided it was the colour that whores wore. I think she decided that when she found out that my father's mistress simply adored the colour," Pam explained.

"Wow... What a bitch."

"I completely agree. It's no wonder I simply jumped and grabbed a hold of Eric where he breezed into town. He was... Different from all the other men I had ever been exposed too."

"Probably prettier too."

"Oh definitely."

Chuck smiled as she walked over to the closet and stood beside Pam. Pam pulled out a short leather skirt and held up to Chuck's waist. She nodded and tossed it on the bed. She then pressed a button and the rakes turned revealing two racks of blouses. Chuck whistled as she reached out and touched on. It was silk and felt so soft to the touch. Pam looked though them then shook her head. She pressed the button again and the racks again this time showing off tight, low cut lace shirts. Pam smiled as she turned to look at Chuck.

"Are you ready to put yourself in my hands?" Pam asked.

"Yes, master, I am but a grasshopper ready to learn at your feet," Chuck answered.

"You know, despite what Eric said, I like you."

"Thanks... Hey, what did he say?"

Pam just shook her head and went back to the rakes of clothes. She loved doing makeovers. Unfortunally, she barely had the time anymore with all the trouble that Sookie Stackhouse had bought into Eric and her life. She was going to have fun playing with Chuck.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Jace felt Alcide fall on her and she rested her head on the desk. She smiled thinking that she owed Eric a new desk considering that she and Alcide had broken this one. The sex had been rough and hardcore and one of the desk legs had broken under their weight. She opened her eyes when Alcide kissed her on the breast. She met his eyes and smiled at him.

"That was great," she said raking a hand though her hair.

"I'm sorry about the bite marks," Alcide said running his thumb over one that was above her pelvic bone.

"Oh please, you aren't the first man I have been with who has liked to mark what he considered his."

"So, does that mean you're mine?"

Alcide looked at Jace. She looked away and pulled away from him. She stood up and walked over to the pile of clothes that were a mix of his and hers. He silently watched as she pulled on his shirt and her shorts. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He leaned down and kissed her on the neck.

"I didn't mean anything by that," he said softly.

"It's alright, I'm just... I don't want a relationship right now and I made the mistake of having sex with someone who couldn't let go after."

"I get it. What happened here was just a one night thing. I hope that we can still be friends though. I have been a little short of those lately."

Jace turned around and kissed Alcide on the lips softly. She pulled away and gave him a soft smile. He really was a good guy and she wished that he would find someone who would love him like he deserved. She pulled away and did up the buttons on the shirt. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and heard Alcide getting dressed. She started thinking about how they hell her and Chuck were going to get to Dallas. She turned and looked at Alcide and smiled when suddenly a plan came to her.

"Alcide, I need to ask you a favour," she said gracing him with a heart breaking smile.

Reviews Welcomed.

Was It Everything You Wished For?

Coming Soon But Not In The Next Chapter...

GODRIC!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello My Pretties.

If You Read Everything Else, You Know Why I Have Been Absent.

Yet Again, I am Fine, My Baby (AKA My Truck For Those Who Thought I Was Pregnant) Are Fine.

Here Is Another Chapter For You.

After convincing Alcide that what they were about to do was for the best, Jace went off to find Chuck, hoping that A. Pam hadn't eaten her and B. Pam hadn't _eaten_ her. Jace didn't need to walk in on that, not after the last drunken time.

When she heard Chuck giggling, she knew she was okay. "So, there, I think this is my best master piece yet." Pam said as she stepped away as Jace walked up.

Her jaw dropped. Chuck smiled at her. "So?"

"I'd do you."

"I knew you were into me."

"Totally." Jace said as she rolled her eyes, then taking a second look at her friend; her short leather skirt screamed high class call girl along with the lace buste and to complete the look was knee high heeled boots.

Jace gave her a look and Chuck nodded, Pam who had been watching them smirked. "He said you did that as well."

Chuck looked at Pam. "Pam, do you love Eric?"

The room went very silent. "He's my maker." She said quietly.

"So you wouldn't want any harm to come to him, right?" Chuck watched Pam's fangs come out, but she held her ground. "We're not here to hurt him. We're here to help him."

"Talk faster."

"Godric will die if we don't get to Dallas now. Think about how you would feel if Eric died. Do you want him feeling that?"

"How can you know what?"

Chuck looked at Jace. "You already know that answer."

Pam stared at the girls, then to Alcide. "You drive all day and you don't stop." He nodded.

"Tell him we disappeared on you. We don't want you in trouble." Jace said as Pam rolled her eyes.

"I can handle Eric."

Chuck tried not to smirk. "Next time you do, can we be there?"

Jace smacked Chuck upside the head. "Focus."

Chuck rolled her eyes. "We'll bring both of them back, alive. Even if we have to do it kicking and screaming." Chuck said as she looked at Jace, whom also nodded.

Pam took an unnecessary deep breath. "Go before I change my mind and wolf, you let anything happen to them and Eric wont have the chance to turn you into puppy food." Alcide swallowed hard as Jace grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room.

"We love you too Pam." Chuck yelled as they ran out of the apartment; they had to be quick.

Once in the truck, Chuck smiled. "So, how was it?" She asked in Swedish as Jace turned slightly pink.

"That good huh? Lucky bitch."

"Come on Chuck."

"No, that's two supernaturals for you and one human for me. This is not fair."

"You can have Eric."

"Damn fucking straight I'm fucking Eric the chance I get. I'll even let him bite me." she said as she looked at Jace.

"Looks like you let Alcide do that. Damn, mm mm."

Chuck's eyes glazed over for a minute and it took Jace smacking her to break her out of her trance. "Thanks."

"Anytime." she said as she looked at Alcide as he drove; she wouldn't have minded another round if everyone didn't fall in love with her after they fucked.

Jace sat squeezed in between Chuck and Alcide and wished for the millionth time Dallas was closer. Or Eric would find them. Or a comet would hit the truck and it would explode. Alcide reached over to turn the radio station again. They had been having a silent battle of the stations since leaving Shreveport. She grabbed his arm and turned to look at him.

"Alcide, I swear I will kill you if you move that station to anything that isn't Classic Rock," she said.

"I am just trying to hear myself think."

"You don't need to think just drive. Chuck and I have this all under control."

"If you think I am letting you go in there alone, you are wrong."

"Look," Jace said trying really hard to keep her cool. She was tired and hadn't had coffee in a while. She looked down at Chuck sleeping curled up in an awkward position in the passenger seat her head in Jace's lap. Jace had let sleep knowing that the last thing they needed was a sleep deprived Chuck, "Alcide, I am trying really hard to be nice here but... Chuck and I know what is going to happen and the last thing we want is to get you involved and screw up your future and everything."

"I am already involved. Eric told me-."

"Eric can go to hell for all I care at the moment. If we do this his way, innocent people get hurt and vampires die. Granted one of them deserved it, Stan was such an ass, but the rest didn't. Chuck and I can stop all of this but we need to do it alone. You are out of it."

Alcide looked at Jace then looked ahead at the road. They could see the sun rise and Dallas came into view. Alcide pulled the truck onto the side of the road and slammed on the breaks. Jace cursed as she almost slammed into the dash. She held Chuck back and glared at Alcide.

"What the hell-," she started but was cut off with him throwing open his door and dragging her out of the truck. She pulled away and glared at him, "what do you think you are doing?"

"I am not out of this. You are my-."

"I swear to God, Alcide if the next word out of your mouth is lover, girlfriend, girl or anything like that I will call Eric up and tell him you kidnapped us and then laugh as he tears you limb from limb."

"I was going to say friend. You are my friend. Friends do not let friends just walk into danger."

Jace snorted, "You've met Eric, right?"

"I am not Eric. You need to change your plans and include me in them or else we are just going to stand here on the side of the road."

Jace looked past Alcide and saw Chuck climb in the driver's seat. She looked at Alcide and sighed. She was really going to regret this. She went over to him and hugged him. He held her tight. She then pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright I mean-Oomph," Alcide said as Jace kneed him in the groin and he fell to his knees. He turned and watched her run to his truck and climb in the passenger side. A moment later Chuck drove off. He shook his head and cursed, "Eric was right; they are infuriating."

Chuck parked Alcide's truck in front of the Camilla Hotel. She watched as Jace dug around in the glove compartment for cash. Chuck sat back and looked at the hotel that Godric would die in. At least he would if she and Jace didn't do something. She turned when Jace whistled. She saw Jace holding up a rolled up bundle of bills. There was another one in the glove compartment.

"Alcide sure carries around a lot of pocket change," she said.

"That he does. So... You know that he is going to call Eric and tell him the truth right?"

"Oh, I know. Which is why we have until nightfall to get into the Fellowship, find Godric, save Godric and not get caught."

Chuck sighed, "Sounds so easy when you say it."

"I know. Chuck... I really don't want to say this but... The outfit has to go."

"But, but, but... Fine. Stupid Newlins. I am not going to look like vanilla pudding though."

"I would never dream of asking you to."

"Let's get a room then go shopping. Think we can pull off virginal?"

Jace climbed out of the truck and pulled at the sleeve of Alcide's shirt. She fell into step beside Chuck, "Not a chance in hell."

"We are so getting caught."

"Totally."

"And Godric will end up saving us."

"Probably."

"Then I'll have to thank him good and proper."

"Chuck."

"What?"

"You said you wanted to fuck Eric. Godric is his maker."

"And you point?"

"Well... Isn't that a little redneckish? Sleeping with the child then the father sort of thing?"

Chuck thought about it. She hit Jace on the shoulder, "I hate it when you make sense."

"I know."

They stepped into Hotel Camilla and really hoped that they could pull off their crazy plan before Eric showed up and dragged them back to Fangtasia. They had no doubt that this time he could chain them up in the basement. And they doubted they would have as much fun with him down there as Yvetta had.

X

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

After realizing trying to shop in the store they had in the hotel was not going to give them the look they were going for, the girls ventured out into Dallas. No one knew they were coming, hell Sookie, Bill and Jessica weren't due to arrive for another night. They had time to work their plan. That was till Eric got there and calmly ripped their heads off.

Jace pulled out a pants suit, turning her nose up at it. "How you fairin out over there Chuck?" she asked, not looking up from the hideous suit.

When Chuck didn't answer, Jace wondered off to where she had seen Chuck last; she stopped dead in her tracks. "How is it possible that you make that look like sex on legs?" She asked, looking at her sweet, ivory colored dress that only showed off a decent amount of skin.

"Cause I am sex on a stick, we've covered that."

Jace nodded. "Good point. What do you think?" she asked, holding up the suit.

Chuck pretended to gag. "Babe, we can do pudding better then this."

At the same time, the same smile spread across their face. Both girls threw their hands up, shouting, "PUDDING!" Several people turned and looked at them, but they paid no never mind to them.

Chuck grabbed a dress off the rack and handed it to Jace. "Here, I picked this one out for you." She said as Jace looked at the dress carefully.

"Chuck, it looks just like-"

Chuck nodded, cutting her off. "I know. I mean, you never got to wear that maid of honor dress anyways. Might as well work it now."

Jace looked at her friend, grabbing her hand gently. "You doin okay?"

Chuck nodded. "Lets just save Godric. I know when we do, everything is going to change. For the better. I know it."

Jace smiled. "Of course we're right. We know everything." Jace said with a wink, successfully getting a smile from Chuck. "Get that one. If we're going to be good girls, we have to be bad too."

"Amen to that sister." Chuck said as she disappeared into the dressing room to change back into her clothes.

Chuck stared at herself in the mirror; this was the exact color of her wedding dress, which still hung in her closet; she hadn't the heart to take it back or get rid of it. She took a deep breath and reminded herself why they were there.

Other then to sleep with every male within a hundred mile radius. She quickly took the dress off and pulled one a different outfit she was buying; something less Pam and more her.

When she walked out, Jace was wearing her dress, which fit her perfectly and wasn't too sexy. "I think we found a winner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Chuck said as she looked at the price tag.

"You're SO going to have to fuck Alcide again to make this up to him." She said casually as she gathered up their things, Jace rolling her eyes. She wouldn't have minded, if he would ever forgive her for hitting him where he lives.

After their short shopping the spree, the girls knew they had to get back to the hotel. Chuck opened the door first and squealed when she was grabbed and pinned against the wall. "You think this is a game?" Eric growled in her face, but she merely stared him dead in the eyes, not showing an ounce of fear.

"You wouldn't have let us come and it would have costed you Godric."

"Why do you care?"

"Because believe it or not, we care about what happens to you, and you're not the same after he dies." Eric stared at her a long while before letting up on his hold slightly, but kept her pinned.

Eric smirked and Chuck wondered if it was a good one or not, either way it sent chills down her spine. "So, how did you convince Pam to let you go?" he asked as she smiled.

"It wasn't very hard. I think she's rather fond of us."

"I know she is." he said, his mouth inches from hers. Jace, who had been watching the entire time, slowly started to back out of the room; she knew if she ruined this, Chuck would never forgive her.

Jace backed right into something solid. "Jesus Jace, watch where you're going!" Sookie yelled, effectively breaking Chuck and Eric apart.

"You fucking brought her? After we warned you?" She shouted as she shoved at his chest, pushing him away. It took Eric a moment to realize he had been acting as if she had glamored him. Once he shook that feeling off, he listened as Chuck and Jace went on in Swedish about their plan.

"We can still do. We'll go during the day. Just make sure the others aren't involved."

"What about Jason? He's here."

Jace gave her a look. "God whats wrong with me? I'm worrying about the wrong person here." Jace nodded.

Chuck inhaled deeply, then released. "And better. Okay. We still go in like planned. They are going to expect Sookie, not us. We look nothing like her, they'll honestly think that we are one of them."

"We just got to remember who mama used to be."

"Exactly. And Aunt Hilda."

Jace smiled. "I miss Aunt Hilda."

"She was such a racist bitch."

"She rocked."

Chuck nodded in agreement. "We know the lay out and where he is being kept. We just have to do it before the lock in."

"Which we can do because,"

"We already have a plan." they finished together.

They looked over to Eric who was watching them closely. "What are they going on about?" Sookie asked as Eric's eyes flickered over to her.

"They have a plan."

"Wonderful. Is it going to work?" Sookie asked as Eric merely looked at the girls.

"They seem to think so."

"We know so." The girls looked at each other. "As long as we don't run into Gab." Both girls shivered.

"But Godric is there."

"Good point." Chuck looked at the clock. "Set the meeting with Isabel and Stan. Don't let them know about us, at all. Hugo is the mole."

Sookie and Bill looked utterly confused. "He's pissed Isabel wont turn him." Jace said as Chuck nodded.

"Pretend like you're going to go through with all of it so the Fellowship doesn't suspect anything. Can you guys follow that?"

"Why are we taking orders from them?" Bill asked as Eric looked at the girls.

"Cause they have seen the future and know how to change it." he said as he grabbed Chuck's arm, pulling her out of the room. She turned back and gave Jace the thumbs up.

Jace groaned. "Not fair." she said, realizing she was stuck with Sookie and Bill.

Well If You Love It.

If You Hate It.

Tell Me Why.

I Promise Godric Soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Pitch Forks AWAY!

Both Persephone And I Had Finals.

We're Both Off Now From School For A Couple Of Weeks.

If You're Good, That Means More Chapters.

Warning:

Actually, There Is No Need For A Warning.

This Is A True Blood Fanfiction With Eric.

Need I Say More?

Jace stared at the ceiling and tried to effectively block out Sookie and Bill's questions. And their rants about Eric. She knew that Eric could be an ass but she knew why he was being an ass this time. Godric meant the world to Eric. She knew what losing his maker would do to him and Jace knew firsthand the pain that came from losing someone you loved; a parent. She thought about her father and knew that he would have probably liked Sam, tolerated Alcide and absolutely hate Eric. He probably would have joined the Fellowship for fear of what vampires might do to her. He was a difficult man to live with but he had loved her and losing him had nearly crushed her.

"I don't understand Eric and why the hell Dallas is so important," Sookie said unpacking her things.

"Neither do I. He is acting more particular than usual," Bill answered looking at Jace.

"Particular? Bill, he literally dragged us here just to come after his new shiny toys."

"Alright, I have had it," Jace said getting up. She glared at Sookie, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jace-," Bill started but Jace glared at him.

"I have had it with you two and your hate for Eric. Neither of you understand him and you refuse to take the time to try."

"Like you do," Sookie snorted.

"I do better than you do. I understand why this is so important to Eric. Godric is his maker. Eric loves him."

"Eric doesn't love anyone."

Jace shook her head at Sookie, "You're wrong. Eric can love. The person you should be questioning about love is Bill. After all, his maker was not as kind or caring as Godric, right Bill?"

"How do you know about my maker?"

"How do you think? And I know a lot of other things. Like about what you keep hidden in a folder."

Bill reacted before he knew what he was doing. He grabbed Jace by the shoulders and slammed her into the door. He heard Sookie gasp and scream his name but he didn't let go of Jace. His fangs came out and he glared at her.

"How dare you come here and make accusations about me?" he demanded.

"Why not? You are doing the same with Eric. What's a matter Bill, jealous because you know that Eric is everything you aren't?" Jace asked looking at Bill ready for him to hurt her.

"Bill, let her go," Sookie said pulling on his arm.

Bill let go of Jace. She turned and opened the door leaving the room. Jace slammed the door behind her and walked down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited. She sighed in relief when the elevator came. The doors opened and there stood Alcide.

"Fuck," she muttered turning to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in the elevator with him.

Alcide hit the stop button and turned pinning Jace to the wall. She gave him a smile and he tried really hard to control his anger, "You stole my truck."

"It's out back. We... We borrowed some money from you but I am sure that Eric-."

"Eric? There's a laugh. You know, he threatened to kill me because I lost track of you two."

"Well... YAY for you still breathing."

Jace pushed herself against the wall more as Alcide leaned closer. She could smell the liquor on his breath and wondered how much he had been drunk since she had last seen him. She reached around him and managed to hit the release button and the elevator hummed to life. Alcide kissed her neck and wrapped an arm around her.

"Debbie called. She broke up with me. Over the phone," he said his words slurring a little.

Jace hit it main floor button, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Know what I'm sorry about?"

"What?"

"Meeting her before you. You are everything she isn't."

"Alcide, please don't."

"I told Eric all about it. He said I should fight for you."

Jace suddenly knew the reason why Alcide was drunk; Eric had been the one getting him drunk. She cursed the blond Viking as she held up Alcide.

"How many drinks did Eric buy you?" she asked as the door opened.

"A few. We were waiting for you to come back here. Did I ever tell you how pretty you smell?"

"No, and thank you. Wait here."

Jace dumped Alcide on a couch and walked over to the front desk. She smiled at the young woman there, "Hello, I need a room please."

"Of course. Which room would you like? A single, a suite?"

Jace smiled evilly, "Is the presidential suite available?"

"Let me check," the woman clicked away on the computer, "Yes, it is."

"I will take that one. Oh, and charge it to Eric Northman. You have his information, right?"

"Yes, I do. Enjoy your stay."

"Oh, I certainly will."

Jace smiled when the woman handed her the key card and walked back to Alcide. She helped him to his feet and was glad he showed up actually. She would rather spend the night nursing him though what promised to be a horrible hang over then spent another minute with Sookie and Bill. At least she didn't want to stake Alcide.

X

X

X

X

Chuck stood on the roof of the Camilla hotel. She watched as Eric paced back and forth speaking on the phone with Isabel. She had thought for sure that he had been dragging her away to his room but they had come up instead and he had immediately made the call. She watched him trying really hard not to get sucked in by how beautiful he was.

He paced the length of the roof and Chuck found herself watching his face. He usually kept his face void of emotion but tonight he was letting them show. She saw how worried he was about Godric and what the thought of not finding him in time was doing to the usually composed Sheriff.

"Okay, I set up the meeting now I need to know what happens to Godric here," Eric demanded walking back over to Chuck.

"Nothing is going to happen to him, we are-," Chuck stopped when Eric grabbed her arm and squeezed it hard yanking her close to him.

"I need to know what you saw."

"Godric up on this roof. He meets the sun, Eric. That is what Jace and I are trying to prevent."

Eric let go of Chuck. He turned away from her all kinds of thoughts running though his mind. Godric was his maker; he was supposed to be around forever. It was true that Eric hadn't seen him since the great revelation and Godric had become Sheriff of Are 9 in Dallas while Eric was left in Shreveport, but he still cared deeply for Godric. Godric had given him a second chance at life when Eric had really thought his life had been over. He turned when he felt Chuck place a hand on his back. He looked at her. She held tears in her eyes.

"Jace and I, our plan is going to work and we are going to save Godric. We won't let that happen."

"You better not."

Chuck went to hug Eric but he just looked up and flew off. She cursed and watched him go. She hugged herself and really hoped that he would trust her and the plan that her and Jace had. Chuck turned and walked off the roof. She smiled and thought that she would head down to the lobby and figure out which room was Eric's and wait for him there. She then sighed as she remembered Jace and her had agreed to put their plan into action the next day one day a head of when Sookie would be walking into the church. Hopefully there would be no need for Sookie to go at all and that they would be able to get Godric out. Chuck sighed and highly doubted it.

X

X

X

X

Jace undid Alcide's jeans and pulled them off. She tossed them aside and then pulled the covers over him. He was sleeping snoring softly. She raked a hand though her hair and stood up. She smiled a little at how peaceful he looked. She turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She walked into the huge den in the suite and let her body fall on the couch. She looked around the stately room and really, really hoped that Eric wouldn't lock her in the basement for making him pay for all this. She heard her cell phone ringing and reached into her bra and pulled it out. She flipped it open and groaned when she saw the number for Merlotte's.

"Sam, I am busy right now I-," she started really hoping that she could get it all out before he started talking.

"Where the fuck are you?" he demanded.

"Dallas with Chuck."

"Why are you there?"

"None of your business."

Jace hung up and tossed her phone aside. She closed her eyes and thought about what needed to be done in the morning. Her and Chuck would need to get up, sneak past Sookie, get out of the hotel and head over to the Fellowship. Jace sighed thinking about how many things could go wrong. She sighed and rolled on her side opening her eyes and staring at her phone. She sighed when it rang again. She just wished that Sam would give up already. She had enough crap to deal with without him adding to it. She was about to try and sneak into a crazy ass church with her best friend to try and convince a two millennia old vampire that he needed to leave and not let himself be sacrificed. She groaned and buried her face in a plush pillow. They were so fucked.

X

X

X

X

Chuck could be patient when she wanted to, waiting for Eric was painful. When he walked into the room, he looked at her, as if wondering why she was there. "I might die tomorrow-"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You're going to give this human speech now."

"Shut up and let me finish."

Eric crossed his arms, amused. "Continue."

"And I am not dying without having had sex with you. I absolutely refuse."

"Absolutely?" He mused as she nodded, standing to meet him.

"Absolutely. I don't want to regret anything."

"And you would regret not fucking me?"

"Very much so." She said as she felt Eric's hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him, slowly.

"Anything else you would regret?"

Chuck thought about everything in her life, then she shook her head. "There is nothing left in this world I would regret." Eric was more then shocked, and quite frankly intrigued; this is all a human wanted before she died? She was different.

Chuck wrapped her arms around his neck, going up on her toes. "So, are you going to leave me regretting something when I'm in hell?"

"Oh, you think you're going to hell, do you?"

"Oh Eric, there is so much you don't know about me." She gave him a peck. "I am far from being a good girl."

"Well, if you're a bad girl, then you need to be taught a lesson."

Chuck smiled. "I love lessons." Before she could even think, Eric's lips were on hers; his mouth was, in one word, amazing. A thousand years of practice made his mouth the most talented thing that had ever been on her body. They were soft and surprisingly not as cold as she would have guessed.

Eric kissed Chuck deeply telling himself that he needed this release. He needed a chance to just feel and not have a million thoughts about Godric running though his mind. He hands ran down Chuck's body making quick work of her clothes and tossing them aside before she has even pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

He pulled away from the kiss reminding himself that Chuck was human and she had to breathe. He looked down at her in her white bra and matching panties. He smirked and yanked her body closer to him kissing and sucking down her neck. He heard her moan and arch against him. He pulled on one bra strap snapping it in half.

Chuck raked her hands though Eric's hair and felt him pick her in his arms. She felt like she was flying then the soft covers of the bed making contact with her skin. She ripped at his racer back tank top and heard the fabric rip. She tossed it aside and ran her hands down his chest. It was cool but not as cold as she had thought it would have been.

She turned her head and looked at Eric. His pale eyes met hers and she suddenly saw all the emotions that he usually kept under wraps. He could feel despite what everyone thought. Then his mouth was on hers again and she gave in completely.

Eric ripped off her panties and then quickly undid his jeans. He thrusted into her and heard her gasp. He felt her stretch to accommodate him. Her legs came around him and he griped her thigh tight. He kissed along her shoulder as he moved inside of her. He reached her neck and smirked. He bit down hard breaking the skin and allowing her blood to flow into his mouth where he lapped it up sucking her skin.

Chuck moaned Eric's name. Suddenly he flipped her over and began thrusting into her from behind as he still sucked on her neck. She gripped the comforter tight in her hands and bit her lip. Her entire body was vibrating and she had never felt anything like this before. She felt the pressure building and just let go. She screamed Eric's name and felt him bite her again. It sent her soaring higher and higher into oblivion where she planned on staying for a long while.

Review And We'll Put Out As Much As The Girls Do.

;)


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Fucking X-Mas Bitches!

This Is Us Giving You An Early Present.

Review.

Also, Macho Love Shout Out Hug To MusicLover27.

You Know Why.

Jace stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her tightly. She walked over to the huge mirror and grabbed another towel wiping it off. It was about an hour before sunrise and she had started getting ready to put the plan in action. She looked at herself in the mirror and hated the bags under her eyes. She knew that she was going to have to pull off some damn amazing make up to make her look like vanilla pudding.

She began to towel dry her hair humming to herself a Folk song her father had sang to her as a baby. She closed her eyes and thought about her dad and everything he had done for her. Bo Tucker had been a lifelong army man. Jace childhood had been a whirl of different schools and homes. Until her mother had died, at least. Once Jaylynn Tucker had died in a horrible car accident the army had stationed Bo and his young daughter permanently in a town. It was that year that Jace had met Chuck and the rest was history. She looked up and jumped about three feet when she saw Alcide leaning in the doorway of the washroom watching her.

"Sorry, I scared you," he said walking over to her.

"It's alright. I was just lost in my thoughts. How are you feeling?" she asked him brushing her hair and trying to decide on a French braid or just regular one to go with her outfit.

"Like a have a hammer hitting my head every five seconds."

Alcide stood beside Jace and turned on the taps throwing cold water on hsi face trying to sober himself up more. He turned and watched as Jace started to braid her hair. She went fast at it and in a matter of a couple of minutes she was finished. She tied the braid off and pulled her towel off. Alcide stared at the curves of her body and wished again that she had been willing to go for more than only one night. She grabbed her dress and pulled it on. Alcide frowned.

"What?" Jace asked looking at him.

"That dress makes you look way too innocent."

"Maybe I am innocent."

"You sole my truck, kicked me in the family jewels, and charged this room to Eric without him knowing."

"So? I haven't killed anyone."

"Yet."

Jace shook her head and stood up kissing Alcide softly. She pulled away and tapped him on the nose, "Get something to eat and then go back home. Chuck and I have this all under control."

"Jace-."

"No arguing."

Jace walked out of the washroom grabbing her shoes from the floor. She walked out of the suite and shut the door behind her. She stood there for a moment debating going back in there and showing Alcide a real goodbye. She shook her head and walked over to the elevator. She pressed the down button and sighed. She needed to find Chuck and get going. She knew exactly where she would find her friend; Eric Northman's bed.

X  
>X<br>X

Chuck was having a hard time leaving the bed; not because she didnt want too, she didnt, but it was the fact that somehow during the night, they had ended up passing out in a pretzel position and she was trying not to wake Eric. She failed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, pulling her closer. Chuck rolled her eyes, but couldnt help but feel that she and Jace didnt know Eric very well; he could be sweet, when no one was looking and he wasnt trying to gain something.

Right now was an example of it; them cuddling. "Jace is looking for me. We have to go and save Godric, remember?"

"Let Sookie do it."

Chuck was surprised, but she didnt let it show. "We'll save him Eric, we gave you our word. So let me go so I can save him for you." Eric untangled himself from her lightening fast, causing Chuck to sigh.

Eric was sitting up in bed, thinking; he didnt like how human Chuck was making him feel. It was making him feel weak, for lack of a better word. He felt Chuck's arms come around him, her naked breast pressed to his back. "Dont be like that. I promise another go after we save him."

"If you make it." He teased as she smiled, but still could not ignore the knots in her stomach.

"If we make it. If I dont, then you better give Jace the time of her life." Eric looked back at her; she kept surprising him. "If something does happen to me Eric, please promise you'll make sure Jace is okay?"

Eric quickly shifted, pulling Chuck into his lap. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not asking you to baby her, or anything like that. Just make sure she doesnt lose it okay? For me?"

Eric nodded before kissing her. "Okay, I promise."

"I actually believe you right now." she said as she went to kiss him again, but there was a knock on the door.

"I told you." She said as she pulled back, looking around for her clothes. "You know, you owe me another bra and pantie set." she said with a smirk as she slipped her dress on; she was going to have to follow Jace back to the room for a shower, and makeup; she looked like shit.

Eric grabbed her arm as she headed for the door. "Dont die."

"Well its not like im suicidal." With that Chuck opened the door as Jace raised her hand to knock again. Her eyes went wide for a moment; sure they had seen Eric naked from behind, and from the waist up, but never had she seen him full frontal and she had to say, it was fantastic. "Come on Jace, you can play later." "Hi." Jace said with a wave, still in a trance as Chuck pulled her down the hall.

Once they were in the room, Chuck pulled her dress off and headed for the shower. "So?"

"It was the best sex I have even had in my life." Chuck started the shower and waited for it to get warm.

"Thats all you're giving me?" Jace asked as Chuck gave her a look.

"We both know I have pretty high standards and I have gotten around, so obviously it was mind-blowingly spectacular."

Jace chuckled as Chuck climbed in the shower. "Are you nervous?"

"Only a little."

"So a lot?" Chuck nodded, knowing Jace saw her. "Its okay, so am I."

"We know our shit. This was our favorite seasons, well, cept for more Eric in the third."

"Right, thats right. We're fuckin seers, and we have seen all."

Chuck snorted. "Okay most. Just finish up your shower. I want to get out there before Sookie tries talking to Barry again."

"Oh, I forgot about him." Chuck said as she turned off the shower, Jace handing her a towel.

Jace looked at her neck. "Thankfully he got you low enough that your dress should cover it."

Chuck looked at her neck area. "Fucker."

"But you enjoyed it."

"Fuck yes I did." she said as she started pulling clothes out of her bag. "Listen, we got this. They only know about Sookie and Hugo going. We are nothing except more followers for them."

"But we know if we see Newland, we're fucked."

"Only a little bit." Chuck said as she pulled the other dress on; it was perfect. "You got take a shower Jace and i'll finish getting ready."

Jace nodded and walked into the bathroom. Chuck looked at herself in the vanity mirror, taking a deep breath. They were going to be fine, because she had a date with a certain viking that she didnt want to miss. She smiled and started on her makeup. Cat in the bag easy.

X  
>X<br>X

Jace pulled the car into the parking lot and looked at the church. She shut the engine off and turned to look at Chuck. Chuck looked at the church then turned and looked at Jace. Both of them knew that there was a ton of things that could go wrong right at that moment but they had to believe that everything would be fine. Chuck looked at Jace and gave her a smile.

"We have this all under control," Chuck said pushing the door open and climbing out.

"I hope you're right. So, I guess the plan still stands then," Jace added pulling at her dress and grabbing her purse.

"Yep. We go in and take the tour. I ask to use the washroom and you keep our tour guide occupied while I head down to the basement and get Godric."

"Tell me again why you are the one who has the dangerous part of the plan?" Jace asked Chuck pulling her sunglasses out of her bag and putting them on.

"Because I have fulfilled my lifelong goal."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I fucked Eric Northman. You need to live so you can give him a go."

Chuck smiled at Jace as her friend rolled her eyes. They walked towards the church and Chuck really hoped that the plan went well. She took a slow deep breath trying to will herself to stay calm.

Jace rolled her eyes again as Sarah Newlin explained to them how beautiful the sanctuary was. Jace looked at Chuck and Chuck gave a soft nod. Jace knew that that meant Chuck was going to pull the bathroom break at that moment.

"Sarah, I am sorry but... I need to use the little girls' room," Chuck said smiling at her.

"Oh, of course, Charlotte. It's around the corner to your left. We'll wait for you," Sarah said her sweet voice wearing on Jace and Chuck's nerves.

"No, please you and Jackie go ahead. I'll catch up. I don't want to ruin this experience for my sister."

"Please, Sarah, I really can't wait to see the sanctuary," Jace added smiling at Sarah. She hoped her smile was as sickening sweet as Sarah's.

"Oh alright, come on. You hurry up, Charlotte. I planned this tour to end at sunset so that you could see how beautiful the sanctuary looks at sunset."

"I will do just that."

Chuck turned and caught the look in Jace's eyes. She knew her friend was worried about her but she needed to do this; they needed to do this. She knew that they could get Godric out of the church without anyone getting hurt. She walked down the hall towards the washrooms. She turned and saw Sarah and Jace turn the corner. She raced quickly across the church grand entrance way and to the stairs to the basement. She took the stairs two at a time. She pushed open the door at the bottom and walked into the basement.

She tossed her bag aside and looked around. She saw the cage that Sookie and Hugo had been held hostage in. She walked over to it and turned around looking at the basement. It was huge and she could easily get lost in it. She leaned against the cage.

"Godric, my name is Chuck. Eric sent me," she said softly knowing that he would still hear her. "Please, my friend, Jace, and I came to save you. We know why you are doing this. This isn't the answer. The others won't understand your sacrifice."

Chuck was greeted with silence. She cursed. She looked at the basement and sighed. She kicked off her shoes and tossed them over to where her bag was. She looked around the quiet basement again. She knew that Godric was watching her. It was like she could sense him. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"That's alright, Godric, if you don't want to come out, I'll just come and find you," she said walking into the dim room. She was determined to find and save the two millennia old vampire; even if he didn't want to be saved.

X

X

X

Jace glanced at her watch and watched as the sun set completely from the sanctuary. She could feel Sarah's eyes on her and knew that she had to come up fast with an excuse for Chuck. She turned and looked at the doors as if she expected Chuck to come though them at any moment. She turned back and looked at Sarah.

"I'm sorry but sometimes Charlotte gets these horrible cramps with her... Well, you know," Jace said softly willing herself to blush. She pictured Eric naked on a bed beckoning her to join him; she could feel her cheeks heating up at the thought.

"Oh, I understand. It is so hard for some women nowadays," Sarah said leading the way out of the sanctuary.

"You have no idea," Jace muttered as they walked into the entranceway again. She looked around but didn't see Chuck anywhere. She swore inwardly and knew that this plan was going to blow up in their faces. She smiled though and tried really hard not to strangle Sarah Newlin. She was a hundred times more annoying in person than on TV.

"And I guess that concludes the tour. I'll walk you back to your dorm now," Sarah said in that sweet voice that made Jace want to ask which medications she was one and how much did she have to take to be happy all the time.

"I was hoping that I could show Chuck the sanctuary. And that we could both pray and thank the Lord for bringing us here to people who think just like us," Jace said really hoping that she wouldn't have to repeat every hateful thing she had said about vampires that day. She couldn't remember half the shit she had said.

"Of course that is fine. I will see you at dinner then."

"I will see you there."

Jace watched as Sarah walked off. Jace looked around and saw that the place was empty. She made a mad dash for the basement cursing when her heels clicked on the floor. She ripped them off and ran down the stairs quickly. She pushed open the door at the bottom and walked into the dark basement. She saw Chuck's bag and shoes off to the side. She tossed her purse and shoes there as well. She looked around the basement getting this creepy feeling that she was being watched.

"Chuck? Where the fuck are you?" she demanded walking around the metal cage and around the corner.

There was no response. She walked further into the dark wishing she had a weapon of some sort. She stopped when she felt something sticky on the floor. She had stepped in it. She kneeled down and touched it with her hands. She felt her heart beat faster. She knew what she had stepped in; blood. She shot up and let out a soft yell. She turned and ran back the way she had come hoping to find a flashlight so she could see where the blood had come from.

She yelled though as a hard object hit her on the back of the head. She crumpled to the floor out cold. Gabe stepped out from behind a huge pile of boxes. He looked at the second girl that he had found poking around in the basement. He needed to get both of them in the cage and then tell Newlin that something stunk around the Fellowship.

Promise No One Dies.

Well...

Anyways, Godric In New Chapter.

That I Can Really Promise.

We're Review Sluts So Make Us Happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Put The Pitch Forks Away.

I've Been So Busy, Its Honestly Stupid.

I Figured I Owed Wonderwhat More Then Anything Else.

So Here It Is.

Enjoy.

And Oh Yeah...Godric Has Finally Arrived.

Jace woke to someone shaking her. "Stop it Chuck."

"Bitch wake up." Jace's eyes slowly opened; they were locked in a cage.

"This is your fault." Jace said as she slowly sat up; her head was pounding. She touched the spot and was glad when she didnt feel blood. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking at Chuck who looked as if she had seen better days.

"I may have dropped the sweet act when I spotted Gab the giant rapist."

Jace's eyes went wide. "Chuck-"

"Nothing happened. I just gave him hell. Fuckin ripped my vanilla pudding dress." she said as Jace laughed, despite their situation.

"No Godric?" she whispered and Chuck shook her head.

"You know if I didnt promise Eric, I would just let him fucking fry."

"You dont mean that."

Chuck sighed. "I know, but im just pissed. And hungry, and I really have to pee." Jace couldnt help but roll her eyes.

"So, how are we getting out of this one?"

"Remember Camp Alley?" she asked as Jace smiled, thinking back to the camp her mother had forced her to, and like a good friend, Chuck followed.

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Yeah." Chuck said as she looked around at all of the things in the cage with them. "Godric, I know youre not sleeping so quit being a whiny emo kid and help us out. Your child is very worried about you, and you have no idea what your death will do to him." she whispered as the basement door opened and they heard footsteps.

"Steve, what were you thinking? They are new members of our church and you lock them down here like some criminals."

"The girl attacked Gab."

"I dont believe it." Sarah said as she followed her husband down the stairs. "Oh my lord, look at what Gab did to her? Are you okay Charolett?"

Chuck flinched at her name but nodded softly. "Nothing some aspirin and getting out of this cage wont cure."

"Whats going on Sarah? Charolett gets lost easily, I told you about that. I went looking for her and I got knocked out. Is this what your church is about?"

Sarah looked at Steve. "You hear this Steve. "What were you doing down here?"

"Sarah had mentioned your fathers tomb and how spiritual it was. So I thought I could take a peek before getting back to the tour, I didnt mean to snoop." Chuck turned and buried her face in Jace's neck, crying. "I want to go home Jackie. I want to go now."

Jace rubbed her arm comfortly. "You heard her. You better let her out of this cage or our boss will come looking for us and there will be bad press coverage."

Steve looked as if he was thinking hard and nodded. He grabbed a set of keys next to the cage and opened it. "I am so sorry about this. There was just a-" There was a blur and a moment later, Sarah and Steve were in the cage and Jace and Chuck were out of the cage.

Chuck turned and looked; her jaw nearly dropped. There Godric stood in all his glory, he was even more beautiful in person. "What the hell-"

Chuck turned and smiled at the Newlands. "So, you're not going to kill this vampire, and if you even try to kill him," Chuck looked at Jace, sharing the same evil smirk. "You'll get to learn some neat chemistry tricks we learned at camp."

"Boomin good time." Jace said as she looked at Godric, sighing in relief.

Chuck grabbed his arm. "Nice of you to show up, after we get locked in a cage."

He merely stared at her. "Why are you here?"

"Weren't you listening? If we didnt get you out of here, it was going to cost a lot of people. Vampires and humans."

Jace turned and looked at Steve. "And just so you know you Evangelical lunatic, sending in a suicide bomber to a vampire den with vampires and humans, is just as bad as the Muslims with their bombs, at least their cause isnt the ranting of a lunatic. You sick fuck."

"Okay, thats enough church for you young lady, lets go back to the bar, okay?"

Jace took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine."

Chuck pulled on Godric's arm, but he wouldnt move. "I'm not leaving. I have accepted my fate."

Chuck rolled her eyes and him, linked her arm through his. "You meet the sun, and i'm going with you."

"Chuck!" Jace hissed but Chuck ignored her.

"Why? Why would you risk, give up your life for me? You dont know me, and I am a monster."

Chuck looked at him, shaking her head. "You are not a monster. You are better then most humans I have met and most likely will ever met. And I made a promise, and I never break those."

"You are a very different human."

"Oh baby, you have no idea." This time when she tugged on him, he moved with Jace right behind them.

X

X

X

X

X

Jace walked up to Eric's door. She heard Chuck and Godric talking behind her in the hall. She knocked on the door and waited. A moment later it opened revealing a fully clothed Eric. She pushed her way in the room and kicked off her shoes. She didn't make an effort to fix her hair or her dress. She marched right over to the bar and opened it. She pulled out liquor and a glass not really caring what went together or not.

"What-," Eric started. She turned and glared at him.

"Do not start. Godric is safe and alive. Chuck is currently talking to him about the rise of Christianity. Now if you will excuse me, I need this," Jace said knocking back the contents of the glass making a face.

"You actually saved him?"

"No, I look like this for my health... Of course we saved him you idiot!"

"Jace, when I said make nice with Eric, this wasn't what I meant," Chuck said walking into the room with Godric.

Jace rolled her eyes and turned back to the bar. She made herself another drink then made one for Chuck as well. She became aware of how quiet the room had become. She handed Chuck her drink when her friend came and stood beside her. They knocked their drinks back. They both turned and saw Eric on his knees in front of Godric. Jace crossed her arms and looked at the emotion in Eric's eyes. She looked at Chuck and saw that her friend had tears in her eyes. She smiled and reached out and took Chuck's hand.

"Godric, have you fed?" Eric asked looking up at the man who had given him a second chance at life a millennia before.

"I am not hungry. Eric, my child, why did you send these humans after me? They were almost harmed," Godric stated glancing at Jace and Chuck.

"Almost? Chuck looks like she went-," Jace started. She stopped only when Chuck placed her hand over her mouth.

"We are fine and we weren't hurt at all. Ignore her," Chuck said Jace tried to protest but her voice was muffled by Chuck's hand.

"What did you expect me to do, Godric? I needed to save you and they claimed to have a good plan."

"My child, I was there of my own free will."

"Why? Why go willingly?"

Godric sighed. He looked at Eric and wondered what he had done wrong. He had hoped that the years would have softened his child like they softened him. Unfortunaly, Eric was very much the Viking still. Godric had a hard time seeing past the hard, tough exterior that Eric had wrapped around him like a shield. He had no doubt that the child he had sired a millennia ago could feel, he had seen it himself; although those times had been few and far between. The last time he had seen Eric's caring side was when Eric had made Pam a century ago. And even then that had been because Godric had told Eric that he was leaving and Eric had not wanted to be alone. Godric had just been thankful that Eric had chosen Pam and not some other woman that Eric probably would have tired of in a decade.

"I went willingly to prevent further bloodshed. Haven't we already killed enough people? They already see us as monsters," Godric paused, "Perhaps we are monsters."

"We are not monsters. We are superior to them and that is why they wish to be rid of us!" Eric roared in anger.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but humans in the room," Chuck said blushing slightly when Eric and Godric turned and looked at her. She had never had two beautiful men staring at her like they were. She could get use to it.

"Eric, we will continue this discussion later. I must go see Isabel," Godric said in Swedish.

"Not alone, you aren't. You're under... Supervision until further notice. Jace," Chuck said looking at her friend.

"What?" Jace asked looked at Chuck. Jace saw the way her friend was looking at her. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. She grabbed Godric's arm along the way and pulled at him to follow her. She ignored the glare that Eric sent her way.

"Fine, I will supervise the suicidal vampire. But Eric, you owe me big," she said as they reached the door.

"How about what you owe me for the presidential suite?" Eric shot back.

"Fine, we'll call it even. Come on, Godric I need to get out of these clothes. No way am I going to go see Isabel and have her think I'm vanilla pudding."

Chuck hid her smile as Jace dragged Godric out of the room and slammed the door. She could see the anger on Eric's face. He was not use to having people defy him or talk back. Even Pam eventually gave in to what he wanted. Jace however was not going to let Eric have his way. Chuck on the other hand, didn't really care about it one way or the other. She would let Eric have control for the moment. She had nothing more to worry about; Godric was safe, they had made it out alive, she could just sit back and let someone else have control for a while.

"She is so... Infuriating," Eric said turning towards Chuck.

"You should have seen her when she was a teenager. Believe me, this is an improvement."

Eric looked at Chuck and saw the blood on her dress. He walked closer to her thankful that she didn't move away. Usually that was the natural reaction people had to vampires when they were bleeding, to back away then run. Chuck stood still as Eric turned her head and he saw the dried blood on the back of her neck. He gently ran his fingers up and felt the cut there on the back of her head. He turned her face back to face him and saw the bruise forming on her jaw and the scratches on her arms and her broken nails. She had put up a fight. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Are you in pain?" he asked softly suddenly feeling caring towards this human.

"Not really. I am fine," Chuck said giving him a smile.

"And you wouldn't be lying to me now would you?"

"Me lie? Never."

Chuck smiled when Eric smirked at her. God, he looked absolutely gorgeous when he smiled. She let him take her hand and pull her to the washroom. She followed just allowing him to have control in that moment. She stood inside the washroom and watched as he started to fill the bathtub with water. He then turned to her and began to undress her. She reached up and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear when it fell in his face.

"Eric, what are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Godric was right; you could have been seriously harmed and it was my fault. Right now I am trying to make amends by looking after you now," he answered his voice barely a whisper.

"Mmm, maybe I should call Jace and have her join us. You need to make amends to her as well."

Chuck giggled at the look Eric gave her. It was his 'you-have-got-to-be-fucking-kidding' look. She remembered it well from when Lafayette suggesting that Eric turn him. She opened her mouth to ask when Eric would be letting Lafayette go only to have Eric kiss her fast and hard.

"No more talking," he ordered his voice soft but commanding. Chuck nodded. She didn't really want to talk at the moment anyway.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Jace walked out of the washroom brushing the tangles out of her hair. She was back in Alcide's shirt and her jeans. She saw Godric standing at the windows looking out at the city. She tossed her brush on the table and went and stood beside him. She crossed her arms and looked out at the city as well.

"You and your friend should not have saved me," he told her staring out at the night.

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place," Jace answered.

"I am a monster."

"Underneath it all, Godric we are all monsters. That's the secret of being human; the ones who are happy just hide it better."

Godric finally turned and looked at her. He could see a powerful emotion in her eyes; it was one he recognized. He had seen it in Eric's eyes when he had turned him. It was the look of loss and loneliness. Jace had lost someone she loved and now she was reluctant to let anyone close enough to love her. He had also seen the same look in her friend Chuck's eyes. Godric wanted to go back and ask Eric where on earth he had found two souls like his. It was just uncanny.

"You do not truly believe that, do you?" he asked her as her eyes met his.

"I don't know. Maybe I do. It makes sense. You were right, Godric, there is too much bloodshed in the world already but... Your death wouldn't end. I am seer, I saw what would happen if you meet the sun."

"And what happens?"

"Eric loses his shit. He lost his family a millennia ago and then you came and promised him that you would be his brother, father, friend for life. And now, you decide that life is too much and too shitty so you are going to bail on him? Sorry, Godric but you should have thought about that before you made him into a vampire."

Jace turned and walked back to the couch. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag. She turned and looked at Godric just standing there. She swung her bag on her shoulder and walked to the door.

"Are we going or not?" she asked.

"You do not have to accompany me."

"Yes, I do. I would very much like Eric to not eat me as a bedtime snack or Chuck to toss me off the roof of this hotel. Plus, I am just absolutely dying to meet Stan."

Godric walked over to her using a normal walking pace. He reached the door and looked into her eyes. He gave her a rare smile and shook his head.

"You are lying about meeting Stan."

"Of course I am. Who would want to meet that asshole? Come on, Godric the truth, you thought about staking him like a million times?... Right?"

Jace smiled when Godric just shook his head and followed her out. She walked beside him just glad that she had managed to get the Emo vampire to smile at least once. Sookie Stackhouse eat your heart out, she thought as they got on the elevator.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

X

Eric being sweet and caring was one thing, Eric ordering her breakfast from room service was another. Chuck was sitting on the bed, wearing one of the short, silk robes the hotel provided with a tray of food in front of her. "So, I know you havent been human in a long time, but there is no way I eat all of this."

Eric claimed on the bed behind her, kissing her neck. "Oh really?"

Chuck nodded. Her mind then went to then he was human, the one scene she and Jace had seen. "Can I say something to you without you getting mad?" She felt his lips still.

"If you know it will anger me, then why even bring it up?"

"Because, you need to hear it."

"Speak it then."

"It wasnt your fault you know. What happened to them. I know what its like to carry guilt like that around, and ive only carried it for three years, I dont want to imagine what a thousand years has been like."

"How do you know about that?"

"We told you, Jace and I are seers, and we happened to have seen that moment." Not a moment later did she feel his absence on the bed.

He stood in front of her, his face twisted in anger. "And what can you know of this? You speak of guilt, what could you have lost-"

"The only person who I ever loved, and loved me back for every fault. He is dead, and there is no way to bring him back, ever. To you it might not compare to your pain, but he was my family. Jace is all I have left. Why do you think I wanted you to look after her if something happened to me?" Chuck pushed herself off the bed. "I think i'll go back to my room now, because obviously the topic of your passed humanity is still a sore subject."

Before she even reached the door, Eric had her pinned to the wall. "Why?"

"Because, keeping it all in is only going to make the future harder. Buried wounds do not make for healed wounds Eric. If you havent gotten it through your thick head yet, we care about what happens to you. I care about what happens to you."

Eric stared down at her, not knowing what to say. He hadnt felt choked up like his in hundreds of years. "Sigird." He whispered, not knowing why he was even telling her this. She looked at him, waiting; she could be patient; she grew up with Jace. "My sister. Her name was Sigird."

Chuck cupped his cheek gently. "Its beautiful."

"My mother let me choose it. I can still remember the day she was born, its so clear in my head."

Chuck leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips; she could tell he was trying very hard not to start crying. "Oliver. And I know that till the day I day, I will remember the moment I saw him."

He looked at her, both amazed and a little scared; how was she doing this to him? "Are you some kind of witch too?"

"Voodoo priestess actually."

Eric cracked a smiled, laughing. "Are you going to use your voodoo on me?"

"How do you know I already havent?" she asked with a raised brow.

The mood had instantly changed, and for that she was grateful. Even if she had been the one to bring it up, like Eric, she really wasnt ready to talk about it anymore.

She felt his hands wander down her sides, pushing the robe up as he gripped her thighs, lifting her off the ground. She couldnt help but moan when he bit down on her neck again as he thrust into her; sex with a vampire was never going to get old.

We All Know I'm A Review Slut.

So Tell Me What You Thought.

Where You Think This Is Going, Cause There Is A Lot To Come.


	10. Chapter 10

Just As The Pixie (Me) Promised.

Here Is A New Chapter.

Blood?

New Attraction?

Drama?

You Bet Your Ass.

Jace sighed and looked up from her magazine; Stan was staring at her again and this time it was getting on her nerves. She looked over to Godric, who was still talking with Isobel; Eric owed her more then just the presidential sweet. She doesnt like to baby sit suicide riskettes and she didnt like the idea of trying to keep a vampire from doing something; this was going to be a long night. Damn Chuck for having all the fun.

"You know, a picture lasts longer," she muttered to Stan tossing her magazine aside.

"I won't need a picture. Waste of money when all I want to do is eat you," Stan answered letting his fangs show.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

Jace jumped a little when an instant later Stan was sitting beside her his hand around her neck. She looked into his eyes and suddenly wished that her and Chuck hadn't prevented the Newlins from sending Luke with the bomb; at least then Stan would have been dead.

"I would be scared if I were you. No vampire has claimed you as theirs which means that you are free for the taking. And I am going to take you."

Jace fought against Stan and his hold. He laughed as he pinned her to the couch. She let out a cry. A second later she was suddenly free and Stan was thrown across the room and crashed into the stone fireplace. She sat up and saw Godric looking at her. She rubbed her throat and still felt Stan's hand there. She looked at Godric and nodded.

"I'm okay," she whispered knowing she was lying but Godric didn't need to know that.

"Not for long," Stan sneered pushing himself away from the fireplace.

"You will not harm this girl," Godric ordered looking at Stan. Isabel stood beside Godric to show Stan that she agreed with their Sheriff.

"She is food, Godric! Not a friend!"

"She knowingly put herself in danger to help me. That makes her a friend, Stan."

"I don't care what you say I am going to eat her."

Jace looked around from something she could use as a weapon. Her father had taught herself defence and she knew that anything could be used as a weapon. She pushed herself up from the couch and stood. She smiled when she saw the pool table and the pool cues. She turned to make her way over there. She was knocked to the ground on her stomach. She struggled and felt Stan's fangs as they scraped her neck.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"You are mine!" he whispered in her ear.

Godric acted fast. He used his speed and went to the pool table and grabbed a pool cue. He then went back over to Stan and Jace. He didn't hesitate; Jace had been right, he had thought about staking Stan for years and now was his chance. He shoved the pool cue into Stan's back and though his heart. Stan yelled and then became a pile of blood and tissue. Godric tossed the pool cue aside and kneeled down. He took Jace's hand and pulled her to her feet. She was shaking and covered in blood.

"Jace?" he asked softly seeing her flinch.

"I'm okay," she said then paused as a sob racked her body, "I am so lying."

Jace let Godric pull her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry. She had never been terrified before in her life. She had always known that whatever came her way, she could fight back. However, now she knew no matter how hard she fought back she would never be able to match the strength of a vampire. If one of them wanted her she would be at their mercy. She clung to Godric not able to express in words how thankful she was that he had been there.

"Godric-," Isabel started looking at what had been Stan on the floor.

"Clean this up. I will take Jace back to the hotel Camilla."

"Nan is going to find out about this."

"I care not what Ms. Flanagan thinks."

Jace let Godric swing her up in his arms and then they were flying. She squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see the city below them. She was scared enough know as it was.

XXX

Chuck opened her eyes when she heard the soft knock on the door. She felt Eric climb out of bed and grab his jeans from the floor. She laid there not moving just listening as he walked to the door and opened it. She snuck a peek at the clock and saw that it was a couple hours away from sunrise.

"Godric, is that blood?" she heard Eric ask in Swedish as he closed the door softly.

"Yes, it is. Not mine though. Stan is no more," Godric explained.

"What happened?"

"He attacked Jace."

Chuck shot up in bed and grabbed a robe. She walked into the room not caring that the robe hung opened and gave Godric a good look at her body. All she could think of was Jace. She looked at Godric then at Eric.

"She is okay, right? He didn't eat her?" she asked softly.

"She is fine. She is resting in the presidential suite. She," Godric paused and looked at Chuck, "she has barely spoken since arriving here. And she refuses to change out of her blood stained clothes."

Chuck turned and starting going around the room and grabbing her clothes. She ripped the robe off and tossed it aside. She pulled on her clothes not listening to the conversation that was slowing turning into an argument between Eric and Godric.

"I am not claiming them!" Eric yelled at his maker.

"If you do not what happened tonight will keep happening! As long as Jace and Chuck lay unclaimed by you or... I even, they are at risk for every other vampire," Godric pointed out.

"They are of no concern of mine. You are safe, they're job is done."

Eric saw the look on Godric's face. He turned and saw Chuck looking at him. She shook her head but he could still see the tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked past him yanking her arm away when he reached for her. She pulled open the door and looked at him.

"So much for your humanity," she muttered before letting the door slam behind her.

Godric looked at Eric. Eric looked at him and Godric sighed, "They are so much like you were all those years ago."

"I was not like them!"

"Oh, you were. And perhaps still are. When are you going to let others care for you, my child? When are you going to let us in your soul?"

Eric didn't know what to say as Godric also left the room. He was left alone with his thoughts and at the moment he didn't like any of them. Especially the ones suggesting he go check on Chuck and Jace. He sat on the couch and looked at the clock. He could sit there and keep those thoughts at bay for a couple of hours. It wouldn't be that hard.

XXX

Jace sat on the bed rocking back and forth. She kept going over and over in her mind what had happened. She hugged herself still feeling Stan's body on hers as he pinned her to the floor. She looked up when the door to the suite banged open. She pulled her knees to her chest scared about who might be after now. She stared at her door until finally it swung open. She was ready to scream when she saw Chuck walk into the room. She sat there fresh tears coming to her eyes as she saw her friend.

"Shit, Jace," Chuck said walking over to the bed and climbing on it. She pulled Jace in her arms.

Jace started sobbing again hugging Chuck to her. She felt her friend rub her back trying to soothe her, "I couldn't fight him, Chuck. I couldn't defend myself," she cried.

"I know, it's alright. Shhh, it's alright," Chuck told her. She looked up and saw Godric standing in the doorway. He turned and left. She knew that once she got Jace settled she owed a huge thank you to him. She didn't know how she would ever be able to thank him for saving Jace. She owed him so much now. Jace was all she had left in the world and Chuck was kicking herself for not being there and helping her friend. She hugged Jace closer and hoped that Jace would be strong enough to put what happened behind her.

It seemed like an hour later before she finally calmed down some. "Come on."

"No, I dont want to go out there."

Chuck sighed, reminding herself of all of the drunk times Jace had taken care of her and she was less then thankful. "Just to the bathroom. You smell like tomatoe soup." Jace laughed softly and Chuck smiled. "There's my favorite smile, come on."

Jace let Chuck pull her from the bed and towards the bathroom. "Well, at least this is the worst possible outfit that could have gotten ruined." Jace merely looked at her. "What, we know its true." Chuck worked on her buttons, ignoring the stickiness of the blood and whatever else she was covered in

Once Chuck had gotten Jace out of her clothes, she handed her a towel and sat her down on the edge of the bathtub as she filled it up. When she turned to walk out, Jace grabbed her hand.

Before she could speak, Chuck shook her head. "I'm not leaving. I'm grabbing some drinks." Jace nodded and let her hand go. Jace counted to ten, then twenty. After she was starting to panic again, but Chuck walked on with two classes filled with amber liquid. "See, just like I said I would." She handed a glass Jace and turned the water off.

After getting Jace into the tub, she just sat there, but Chuck wasnt going to push her to wash the blood off, not yet at least. She needed to cool down first. "Do you remember when Adam Green asked you out?" Jace looked at over at her.

Chuck rolled her eyes. "Wait for the story. What was he? The Quarter back or something? Big ass dude and you were pissed at mom, so you were all for it? He wanted to take you camping or something, but the moment you heard I was going to that college party, you told Adam you guys had to come with me, to keep an eye on me. We lost track of each other, actually, I pulled the whole, LOOK OVER THERE! You were pissed about it of course, but I got my fun for the night." Chuck winked at her. "But it left you and Adam alone."

"I remember this part, and how is it suppose to make me feel better?"

"That if Stan would have been human, you would have been able to sweep the floor with him without a moments hesitation, just like Adam." Chuck moved and sat on the edge of the tub. "Your dad taught you defense against humans, he never could have guessed this is where you would come to be. I know you're scared, and that we are no match for them, but please dont shut down on me."

Jace grabbed her hand. "I'm more then scared. I just keep thinking back to when those vampires were going to eat Sookie,"

"We were rooting for that."

Jace smiled slightly. "We were stupid to think we would be okay here. There's no one to protected us."

Chuck tucked a piece of Jace's hair behind her ear. "Maybe i'll ask Jess to claim us, ooo or Pam. How hot would that be?"

Jace laughed this time, looking up at Chuck. "How is it you always know how to make it better?"

"Its my job." she said as she handed Jace the shampoo. "If you dont do it I will, and you know I pull hair." Jace rolled her eyes, taking the shampoo from her.

As Jace washed her hair, she tried not to dwell on her darker thoughts and wondered how Chuck's night had been. "So, how was it with Eric?"

"I dont want to talk about it."

Jace rinsed her hair and looked at Chuck; she now remembered her tears earlier and saw how sad she was now. "What happened?"

Chuck knew that as angry as she was at Eric, it was not her place to tell Jace about what he had told her, that was between them. An understanding, one that seemed to have passed the moment Godric brought up their safety. She fought against tears once more. "Babe."

"He can be a real asshole sometimes, thats all."

"He didnt hurt you, did he?"

"Surprisingly no. Do you remember the dream?" Jace nodded; of course she remembed the dream in which Eric was naked in bed, of course Sookie was there as well, but that was easily cut out of memory. "He was like that."

"Teach me your voodoo." Jace said, knowing it would get Chuck to laugh.

"My voodoo." she said as she grabbed a towel for Jace. "I'm going to get you something for bed." Jace nodded as she watched the bloody water drain and dried herself off.

A few minutes later, Chuck came back with a giant shirt and underwear. "My lady."

"Good sir."

Both girls laughed. "Get dressed. I found a movie for us to watch."

"Really?" Chuck nodded and walked out again. When Jace was dressed, she noticed that Chuck herself had changed both herself and the top sheet on the bed. "What did you find?" She asked as she climbed into bed with Chuck, laying down on her stomach.

Chuck hit play, causing Jace to smile widely. "Witches of Eastwick?"

"Remember when we tried making a voodoo doll of Carlton?"

Jace smirked. "Too bad it didnt work. Fucker derserved it."

"Theres my girl." Chuck said as she patted the top of Jace's head, causing Jace to smack her.

XXX

Only a half hour into the movie and Jace was out like a light. Chuck carefully climbed out of the bed and picked up the hotel phone. "Yes, I would like the room for Godric. Yes, thank you."

In all honestly, she didnt know why he was staying in the hotel seeing as this was his home, but it was lucky for her; less travel for her. Chuck quickly wrote a note, leaving it on the bed next to Jace before she grabbed another robe and walked out of the room.

Godric's room was just down the hall from hers. When she came to the door, she hoovered for a moment, nervous; it was a feeling she hated.

Finally she knocked and within five seconds, Godric answered the door. She couldnt help but stare at his bare, tattoo covered chest; she was always a sucker for tattoos. "Chuck, come in please." She nodded, not saying anything as she walked in, Godric closing the door behind her. "How is Jace?"

Chuck turned to him. "She's better. Still scared."

"And you?" Chuck looked down for a moment before smiling. "I dont really have a self-preservation gene, so im scared for her. I'm always scared for her."

"I will speak to Eric about-"

Chuck gave him a look. "We both know your child is stubborn, and will not admit that he is worried, if he even is."

"He is."

"And I am glad you are so sure." There was a quiet moment between them. "I wanted to come here and thank you."

Godric looked at her both confused and shocked. "Thank me?"

"For Jace. I dont know what I would do if something happened to her. I think I would lose that last bit of pull on this world. I wouldnt care anymore. So, thank you. I'll find a way to repay you."

"You dont have to repay me. You and Jace risked your life to save me. When you didnt know me, and being the-"

"Dont call yourself a monster. Everyone has a past they are ashamed of, things they have done that are set in stone, but it never defines who you are as a person."

"I'm not a person anymore."

"And as I have already said, and I know Jace has said, you are the best of the people we have ever met. I know its hard for you to believe us, but its true. Maybe its because you have been alive for so long, that you have an understanding on this world that no one else can. But you are a good person."

"And you are a very strange human."

Chuck smiled. "Thank you."

Chuck looked around the room before sighing. "What is it?"

"You are aware the Newlands wont stop? We may have stopped the suicide bomber from happening, for now. It doesnt mean they wont try again."

"See? My death would have stopped this."

"No, it wouldnt have. After you, they would have come for more and more vampires until their beliefs became even more wide spread, and it wouldnt be long till more vampires were meeting the sun, and it wouldnt have been their choice."

Godric stared at this girl, this very beautiful girl who was wise beyond her age and she puzzled him. "I see why my child took interests in you."

Chuck chuckled. "Oh Godric, his interests were purely carnal, and in all fairness, so were mine." Of course, Godric knew Eric better, and knew it went beyond that.

Chuck looked at the bedside clock. "I was going to leave, but I dont think you should go without supervision."

"I do not need to be babysat."

Chuck was quiet for a moment before speaking. "You turn blue first."

"What?"

"When you meet the sun, you turn blue. You dont burn like the others do," Chuck wiped at a few fallen tears. "And then like a flash, you're gone. No smoke, not even an ounce of ash. I cant let you do that to Eric. And I wont go back to my room as if everything is okay, when I know you're still hurting and the sun is calling to you." Chuck wiped at the last of her tears.

She clapped her hands together. "So, you sleep, i'm going to watch some tv. Maybe read."

"I'll watch something with you."

"Wont the bleeds start?"

"Its not as bad as you think."

Chuck's eyes narrowed. "Fine, but if I see blood, I will find a way to drag your ass to bed." Godric laughed and Chuck smiled. "Dont think i'm not serious."

"Not for a moment." He said as he sat on the couch first, Chuck following. It had been a long time since Godric had stayed up for day time TV, he wondered if it had gotten any better.

Theories?

Comments?

Questions?

Concerns?


	11. Chapter 11

**Are You Ready For The Awesome Twins?**

**Okay Fine, That's Not What We Really Call Them When We're Writing, But In My Defense, I've Had Caffeine.**

**Fuckin A It Was Really Good Cause I Know The Dude Makin Them.**

**And No, I didnt Bang Him. **

**Yet.**

**Joking.**

**Okay, Kind Of.**

**Moving On To Something Actually Related To Posting Chapters.**

**Here It Is, As Promised.**

**Read My Pets, READ!**

* * *

><p>Chuck stretched out, pointing her toes before cuddling herself against Eric again. She knew, in her heart that something in him had changed, that something was different. It was his eyes that gave him away, mostly when he looked at her, that was when she could feel it.<p>

They had spent hours making love before she told him had he to get some sleep before the bleeds started. It didn't take long for him to fall into his dead restful sleep. Chuck couldn't help but smile; Eric was holding her hand. She wasn't the one who had grabbed first, it was him; he grabbed her hand and held it against his chest as he fell asleep.

As she laid there, she hoped that Jace was still with Godric, keeping him company; she had a feeling that at least for a while someone was going to have to be with him, to watch him and make sure he was okay. Chuck tried not to think about the human moment she really needed but her bladder was not going to hold forever. She carefully tried wiggling away, but Eric held onto her fiercely.

Chuck leaned up, whispering in his ear. "Eric if you don't let go of my hand, I am going to pee in this bed, I swear to god." For a moment she could have sworn she saw him smirk. "You're awake, I know it."

Eric shook his head, bringing their hands up to his lips. "No."

"Seriously, I'll be gone two minutes." Eric said nothing as he kissed her hand, then released it.

He chuckled when she bolted from the bed, naked as the day she was born and ran into the bathroom. Not a second later, she came out in two minutes and crawled back into bed with him. He pulled her back into his arms, settling her half on top of him. "Chuck?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him, knowing what he was going to say. She felt her stomach drop and instead of letting him talk, she kissed him. "I know. Go back to sleep." The pain in her voice made him hate himself, but they couldn't go on like this. He was vulnerable when he was with her, and he couldn't let that be, even if he was more content then he had been in over a thousand years with her in his arms.

X

X

X

X

When Eric woke again, Chuck was not in the room. Her scent lingered, but she was gone. Eric sat up, grabbing the nearest thing to him and threw it against the wall. He wished it didn't have to go like this, but it was for the best and even she knew that.

Eric grabbed the room phone off the night table and dialed Godric's room, there was no answer. Panic spread through him like fire. He was off the bed and dressed before the phone even hit the ground.

Eric knocked and knocked on the door, but there was still no answer. He opened the door with little effort; his things were missing. Eric started to rationalize this; they weren't missing, but collected. Godric had gone home. Eric still didn't like this answer and decided to go see the girls. Jace would give him answers, even if he had to hurt her to get them.

When he got to the girls room, he knocked and waited. No one answered. For a moment he let his mind travel to the idea that this had all been planned and the girls had wanted Godrics death. He nearly slapped himself for thinking that when the door opened and Godric stood there with a tru blood.

Godric stepped aside, letting Eric in. "Godric."

"You seemed almost shocked to see me my child." Eric did not speak for a moment. He looked around the room and saw that not only was his luggage in there, but so was the girls. "They met with another human companion and went to breakfast."

Eric looked up at him. "Whose?"

"I do not know the vampire. She is fairly young."

"Jessica."

"Yes, that is the name. The human looked very happy to see Chuck."

Eric wasn't sure how to feel about that. He probably felt about the same as Godric had felt when he saw the two of them hugging. "Well, the flight is in two hours, I think we should get everyone together." Godric only nodded, trying to hide his slight smirk at Eric jealousy; he had not seen it in a very long time, and especially over a human.

When Eric and Godric made their way down stairs, they could already hear Jace and Chuck's laughter. Both slowly made their way over, wanting to eavesdrop. "Honesty babe, you say the word and we'll have mama committed."

"Guys, she's my mama."

"We did it to Jace's mom. Trust me, your mom is more deserving and will never like Jessica."

Hoyt sighed. "I know that, but she is just the prettiest girl I have ever met."

When Eric and Godric walked over, they could see Chuck smiling at him. "Didn't I tell you straight?" she asked with a wink as he turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you Chuck."

"Don't thank me for nothing babe. You would have got there, just with more bumps."

Chuck touched his hand gently before looking up and seeing Eric there. "Good evening gentleman."

Hoyt looked up and smiled at them. "Its nice to meet you." he said as Godric nodded to him.

Hoyt looked between the girls then to the vampires. He stood with a kind smile. "Well, Jessica and I are going to drive back to Bon Temps."

"No stopping for anything." Chuck said with a smirk as she stood as well, kissing his cheek. "See you later." Hoyt couldn't help but blush as he walked away.

"You had to make him blush."

"Its too much fun." Chuck said as she sat down, grabbing Hoyt's plate. "Score. More bacon."

"Cow."

"Pig actually."

Jace rolled her eyes and looked at Godric, then to Eric. "Do you guys want anything? Tru Blood?"

"That hot blonde who I'm sure if she isn't a call girl wouldn't mind getting bitten."

"I myself are not hungry, Eric?" Godric asked as he sat down with the girls.

This was all kind of strange to Eric; himself, his master and two humans, two humans neither of them planned on feeding on. "I'm fine. I'll eat when we get back to Fangtasia."

"Speaking of back. We're going to need that money right away Eric."

"Jace found us a house."

"A house?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, we need somewhere to live and if we honestly had to live with Sookie, we might end up burying her in the back yard." Jace said as she took a bite of her eggs.

"I don't mind." Chuck said as she sipped her juice.

"Well, when you ladies are done plotting a murder, we have a plane to catch." Jace and Chuck looked at each other with matching smirks.

"Okay." For some reason, this made both vampires feel uneasy.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Eric opened his eyes when a bag was unceremoniously dropped in his lap. He looked up and seriously began to wonder if Karma had finally decided to kick his ass. Jace stood there smiling at him. It was the same smile she had given him back at the hotel. He knew that this was not good; especially not for him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Godric stole my seat beside Chuck. He's fast for an old guy," she said nodding towards the front of the plane.

"I can still hear you," Godric called back getting up and looking over the seats.

"Well, they say the first thing to go is the mind. Right, Bill?" Jace asked looking at Bill who was sitting beside Sookie. Sookie and Bill were sitting in the middle with Chuck and Godric in the front and Eric and Jace behind them.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Bill answered glancing at her.

"Sure, and I'm a fat barmaid servicing men," Jace muttered in Swedish.

Chuck's laughter echoed in the plane. Jace smirked then looked at Eric. She waited and held in her laugh when he sighed and stood up. He placed her bag in the over head bin and moved so that she could sit in the seat by the window. She slide in and sat down doing up her seat belt. She took a slow deep breath. She then turned and looked at Eric. He was looking at his blackberry.

"What are you doing?" she asked knowing that by the time they got to Shreveport he would probably have envisioned killing her a million times.

"Checking my emails," Eric answered wishing he had packed his iPod.

"You have email?"

"Yes, I have email. Is that so shocking?"

"A little."

Jace dug in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at it and saw that she had twenty missed calls. She knew that most of them were from Sam if not all. She flipped her phone opened and deleted all the messages without reading them. She turned and saw Eric watching her. She shoved her phone back in her pocket without a word. She really didn't want to sit next to Eric but she knew that Godric wanted to spend more time with Chuck.

She also remembered the look that Chuck had worn on her face when she had come back from Eric's room. She knew that Chuck needed to spend some time with Godric and forget all about the brooding, pale, tall hunk of meat that was Eric Northman. Now if only she could take the same advice and sit back and forget about the fact that one of the best looking men she had ever seen was sitting beside her. Life would go a hellva lot smoother.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Chuck smiled at Godric as he tried teaching her how to speak Latin. She kept fumbling on the words and just gave up listening as he recited to her a poem in Latin. It sounded beautiful and after every line he stopped and explained to her in English. She looked down when he took her hand. Her mind had begun to wonder towards Oliver and everything she knew she was never meant to have. She looked up at him and saw his eyes looking into hers. It felt like he was looking into her soul.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

"Just thinking about what will never be," she said smiling at him.

"And what do you think will never be?"

"It doesn't matter, it isn't important."

"Yes, it is. I want to know. Jace has told me most of her life."

"Jace has probably told Eric most of her life by now. When she gets nervous she tends to rant and talk a lot."

"No, it was not that. I asked and she obliged me. I wish to know more about you and her. I still cannot understand what lead two human girls to Eric's door and how you came to come and save me. It does not make sense."

Godric saw Chuck smile. She squeezed his hand and linked their fingers together. He looked at their hands and wondered if there would ever be a day where he would be able to claim her. He knew that when they got to Shreveport Eric and he would have to sit down and give serious consideration to that matter. He knew that there was no way that Jace and Chuck were going to stay out of their lives now; he wouldn't allow it.

He considered them friends. Unfortunately for them that meant that they would be in danger every time they were around vampires; something needed to be done to ensure that Jace and Chuck would be safe from harm. Godric sighed inwardly knowing that it would probably end in another screaming match between him and his child.

"Eric actually found us. We're seers Godric, we saw what was going to happen to you and we just needed to stop it. Of course if Eric hadn't found us we would have gone to Dallas on our own and saved you," Chuck explained.

"You just saw what was going to happen and you wanted to stop it? There must be more."

"There is. We saw... We saw what would happen to Eric after he lost you. Godric, you think he is strong and cold but there... There is something inside him that is fragile. Losing you would have caused that to break and... I don't think you would have recognized the person that Eric would have become."

"I barely recognize him now."

"Yes, you do. Trust me, everything will work out and be okay."

Chuck looked at Godric and waited. Godric brought her hand to his mouth and placed a soft gentle kiss on the back of it. He nodded and then leaned back in his seat closing his eyes. He did not let go of her hand and she didn't pull it away. She turned and looked out the window at the fields and highways below them. For some reason holding Godric's hand felt right; it made her happy.

X

X  
>X<br>X

Jace walked out of the washroom of Fangtasia pulling at the t-shirt to her work uniform. She really didn't want to face Sam that night but she didn't have a choice. She needed to work and she really wasn't going to take up Eric's offer and end up shaking her ass on the stripper pole. She still had some self respect left. She walked over to the table where Chuck, Godric and Eric sat. Eric was counting out the money for them. She looked over at Pam leaning against the bar watching them. She waved at Pam and Pam gave her a smile. She looked at Chuck and made a face.

"I am heading over to Merlotte's. Here's to hoping it is still standing and the mob of crazy ass town's folk aren't after Sam," Jace said grabbing her bag.

"Alright. I'll take your luggage back to our house after I meet with the realtor," Chuck answered.

"Great. And Chuck?" Jace asked walking towards the door.

"Yes, Jace, my love?"

"Try not to fuck her. Really, that meter maid was enough."

"But, but, but... Fine, I won't fuck her. But if it's a guy all bets are off."

"Uh huh. Eric?"

"What?" Eric asked turning to face Jace. He was shocked that she was talking to him now. The entire flight back she had been silent.

"Remember to release Lafayette. We had a deal."

"I do not remember that deal including a presidential suite."

"I don't remember it including me almost getting eaten by a vampire but shit happens."

"I will make sure Eric releases this Lafayette," Godric said stopping any further argument between Jace and Eric.

"Good. Bye Pam."

"Goodbye, Jace."

Eric glanced at Pam and gave her a look. She just looked at him telling him with her eyes that she liked Jace whether he did or not. He went back to counting out the money. He really wondered what trouble the girls would cause him and Godric; because he had no doubt that all those two girls would cause was trouble.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Chuck sat at the bar and rolled her shoulder; Gab had slammed her into a wall pretty hard and her shoulder was still pretty twisted from it. She groaned and rolled it again before standing. "So, I will see you gentlemen-" She stopped when she looked at Eric. "And good sir." she mused with a curtsey before turning to Pam. "Wanna give me a ride home?"

"Of course." she said with a smile as she looked at Eric, then to Godric.

"I'll be back soon." Chuck leaned down and kissed Godric's cheek, repeating a line of Latin back to him. Godric turned and looked at her, slightly shocked. Chuck winked and looked at Eric, blowing him a kiss before walking out with Pam.

The car ride was quite quiet as they drove to the house. "So, I must say. I am impressed."

"Consider me flattered."

"You kept your word. You brought Eric back and although he seems upset, I know it is good that Godric is here, and alive."

"I love you better when you're cold, but thank you." Pam looked at her; Eric had said those exact words to her, a long time ago.

When they pulled up the house, Chuck whistled. "Well hot damn."

"What is it?"

"Looks just like this house she painted a long time ago." Pam stopped the car and looked around; it seemed safe enough. "You don't need to stay Pam."

Pam raised a brow. "You think Eric and Godric would let me leave until you were settled?"

Chuck laughed. "I promise not to take too long." Pam nodded and grabbed Jace's bag; she hated manual labor.

It only took an hour to get everything settled. Chuck sighed and rubbed her stomach; she was starving. Maybe she would ask Pam to drop her off at Merloetts so she could eat something and walk with Jace home. "Hey Pam, do you mind dropping me off at-"

"That hick excuse for a bar."

"Yes please."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you Pam." she said as Chuck locked the door and got in the car.

X

X  
>X<br>X

Jace was in hell; this was worse then she remembered. She nearly cheered in joy when Chuck walked in the door.

"Thank God, Chuck I was just about to-," Jace started going over to her.

"Jace! Dammit it where the fuck are you?" Sam yelled from the back.

"-Kill Sam. Help me hide the body?"

"Sweetie, he is just pissed because you went away with your lover for a couple of days," Chuck teased.

"Fuck, did Sookie tell everybody in this fucking town?"

"Nope, just Jessica... Who told Hoyt... Who told me... I think I am going to tell Godric."

Chuck laughed when Jace stomped away muttering in Swedish. Chuck sat at a booth and looked around at Merlotte's. It was busy but there was something different about the feel of it. Usually Merlotte's had this homey carefree attitude. Chuck didn't feel that now though. As she looked around she noticed how quiet and almost dead some of the patrons looked.

She caught Jace's eye as Jace brought a tray of food to the booth behind Chuck's. She knew her friend had felt it too. Maryanne was around and Chuck knew that Jace and she were going to have to find her and kill her. She looked at Sam as he went behind the bar. They would need his help on this; and considering the daggers he was sending Jace it was not going to be easy convincing him.

* * *

><p><strong>And Now That You've Read, Go Re<strong>**view.**

**Feed The Review Whore.**

**We're Fuckin Hungry.**

**Yeah, No More Caffeine For Me.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Yes. I Live.**

**I've Just Been Really Stupid Busy.**

**Like My Days Off Are Spent Catching Up On Sleep.**

**So, Here Y'all Go.**

**Lots Of Shit Goes Down In This Chapter.**

**Review And I'll Put Out.**

* * *

><p>Godric walked into Eric's apartment carrying his luggage and looked around. This place wasn't a home; it was more like a museum of expensive things. He watched as Eric walked into the living room and around the corner. Not a moment later did he hear his child curse. Godric walked over to the couch and tossed his bag on it. He turned when Eric marched back into the room carrying a little yellow paper that Godric knew was a post it note.<p>

"First, it is my phone, then she makes me spend hundreds of thousands on a hotel room and now she breaks my ten thousand dollar desk? I am going to take her over my knee and spank her," Eric growled headed for the door.

"Are you speaking of Jace?" Godric asked watching as Eric stopped and spun on his heel to face Godric.

"Yes, who else would I want to spank?"

Eric saw the look Godric gave him and knew that he wouldn't be leaving the apartment anytime soon. He crumpled up the post it note from Jace and tossed it aside. He looked up and watched as his maker walked around his home. He still couldn't believe that Jace and Chuck had actually saved Godric and that his maker was back with him again. It just seemed so surreal to have Godric in Fangtasia and now here in his home.

"Eric, we must speak of the safety of the girls," Godric finally said turning and facing Eric his arms behind his back.

"They are safe in Bon Temps. We have no need for them any longer."

"They are my friends."

"Godric-."

"No, my child, this time you will listen. I will use force if I have to but I will make you listen to every word I have to say."

Godric smirked as Eric sat on the couch and looked up at him. The look on Eric's face reminded him so much of that of a spoiled child use to getting his way until finally his parents say no. Effectively that was what he was doing, saying no to Eric. He was not going to let Eric push Chuck and Jace out of their lives. He liked the girls and wanted them in his life as long as he decided to stay in Shreveport.

"What do you want to say, Godric?" Eric finally asked.

"Those girls saved me not only because they care about me but because they also care about you," Godric started.

"Yes, because breaking my desk proves that," Eric muttered.

"I will buy you a new desk, alright? Who cares about a fucking desk anyway?"

Eric was a little taken aback. Since when did Godric swear? He sat back and watched as Godric started to pace back and forth. This certainly was a different side to his maker. Eric didn't know what to think of it.

"My child, when Chuck or Jace spoke to me about my dying, it was always in relation to how you would deal with it. If you could have heard them I know that you would know what I know."

"And what is that?"

"That finally, you have found a family to be a part of."

Eric bristled at that, "No, I cannot be part of their family. Not after... No."

"Whatever happened with Chuck-."

"Godric, you do not understand. She... She made me... Feel again. I cannot be who I am supposed to and... Have all these feelings inside of me. I would not be a good Sheriff."

Godric sighed. He walked over and sat beside his child. He looked at Eric then turned and looked at the painting on the wall that Eric was currently staring at. It was a painting of Pam that Eric had commissioned shortly after he had turned her. She was dressed up in the finest pink satin that money could buy. Godric heard Eric sigh a little then his head fall.

"I know what you want me to do, Godric and I can't. I cannot one or both of them as mine. I will not let them make me feel."

"Would this not feeling be before or after you found Jace and spanked her?"

Eric didn't answer. He got up and walked back to his office closing the door. He wouldn't give into to his maker. Not on this; those girls were better without him. He had caused them enough pain he wouldn't subject them to more.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chuck was getting impatient. She stood and walked over to the bar and bumped Tara out of the way; she had expected an outburst but remembered that Marrianne had calmed her ass down with mass amounts of weed. "Terry, I need my burger now."

Terry looked up at her, his eyes blank. "What?"

"Babe, burger." A few seconds later he handed her a burger. "Thank you." She said as she started devouring it.

Tara looked at her. "God, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't remember." She joked as she took another bite.

Jace walked up to her and took a deep breath. "If Eric paid us a shit load of money, why am I here?" she asked in Swedish as Chuck looked at her.

"Because we have to take care of you know who."

"Voldemort?" Jace asked as Chuck rolled her eyes, taking another bite.

"No." Chuck looked over to Tara and Jace nodded.

"Right." Jace looked around, grabbing a apron, tossing it at Chuck. "You're helping me."

"But I'm eating."

"Tough shit. They are getting out of hand."

Chuck cursed under her breath and tied the apron on. "I hate you." Jace said nothing as she went back to her tables.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

An hour later, Jace and Chuck were kicking everyone out; they had had enough of them and needed to talk to Sam. Hopefully when they all went to a party at Mariannes, no one was dying.

As Chuck cleaned up, Jace looked at Sam, grabbed his hand and pulled him into his office. "Oh now you want to talk?" He asked as she shook her head.

"This has nothing to do with the us, we aren't an us." She hated hurting him, but she knew it was the only way to break free of him. She was not for him. "So, how are we going to kill this bitch?"

"What?"

"Marianne. We both know what she's doing to this town, and its only going to get worse."

Sam looked at her, shaking his head. "This is not-"

"You love these people. I know you do. They treat you like shit, but you love them and you are about what will happen to them, and it is not pretty."

"What did you see?" Jace looked away, trying to think of how to look as haunted as possible.

"Bad."

Sam went to pull her into his arms, but she shook her head. "No. We need to come up with a plan."

A moment later, Chuck walked in, pulling her apron off. "Told him yet?"

"Told me what?"

"You get to kill her. You're the only one who can trick her."

"How?" Chuck looked at Jace and smiled. She started explaining to him how this was going to go down, that was, after they figured out how to lure Marianne to them without her followers around.

Sam didn't want the girls walking home, but they told them that if he offered them a ride one more time, he was going to get shot. He watched as they walked away from the bar. Not a moment hesitation later did he strip off his clothes, shift into a dog and follow them.

Sam stayed fairly far behind, but close enough he could still hear them. "So, you and Godric huh?"

Chuck couldn't help but blush. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she said as she skipped slightly.

"HA! You're skipping."

"Am not." Chuck looked down at her feet. "Damn it."

"So, you like him."

"Maybe."

Jace wrapped her arm around Chuck's shoulders. "Its okay, you're allowed to like him."

"We all know how that ends for me."

"Chuck."

"Jace."

"Fine."

Once they were home, Sam waited till her heard the door locked then turned and left. He missed the car pulling up. Godric looked up at the house, then around; Pam was not lying, they did not have a car. He could tell that they had walked home; he didn't like that. He smiled as he took the keys up to the front door and left them there. He took a deep breath, inhaling Chuck's scent before flying off; this was only the beginning for him now, it was no longer an end.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jace groaned as she felt the bed bouncing underneath her. She grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her head. She heard Chuck laugh and wanted to know where he friend got all the damn energy from. Jace herself felt like she could sleep three days without moving.

"Chuck, fuck off," Jace moaned rolling over.

"Jace, it's six pm already," Chuck said falling on her knees beside Jace.

"What?"

Chuck watched as Jace bolted up from bed and looked at the clock. It was true it was going on six in the evening. Chuck herself had been up since three in the afternoon speaking with Sam on the phone and looking up things on the laptop Jessica had lent her. Chuck had a pretty good idea of what would work to lure Marianne in but she needed to run it past Jace first. There were a lot of things that could go wrong and Chuck knew that after what happened with Stan, Jace would be wary of any trouble.

"Why did you let me sleep in?" Jace asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Because you needed it. You worked twice as hard as I did last night."

"Chuck-."

"Plus it gave me some time to do some research," Chuck got her off jumping off the bed. "I got dinner ready so come in the kitchen and see what I have."

Jace rolled her eyes as Chuck ran out of the room. Jace fell back on the bed and really wished she could get back on the schedule of actually sleeping nights and being awake during the day. She closed her eyes and thought about the last few days. Once they got rid of Marianne then it would be quiet around Bon Temps and maybe then things could settle down. She snorted knowing that that was probably a huge lie; things would never settle down in Bon Temps. Ever.

Chuck placed the paper plates on the table and knew that after they got rid of Marianne that she and Jace would have to go shopping for things that the house hadn't come with. It had come with most of the furniture they needed but things like plates, glasses and others had been thrown out. Chuck smiled when Jace walked into the room wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a off the shoulder black shirt. Her hair was wet telling Chuck that she had taken a fast shower. Jace sat at the table and grabbed the cup of coffee Chuck had placed by her plate for her. She took a long sip then looked at Chuck.

"This is Chinese. You didn't make it," she said looking at the noodles on her plate.

"I had to empty the containers and reheat it. That counts for something," Chuck countered.

Jace rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. She watched as Chuck got Jessica's laptop and placed on the table in front of her plate. Jace looked at the screen and saw that Chuck had been looking up the myths about the Trojan War. Jace raised an eyebrow and looked at Chuck.

"I thought you said you were doing research."

"I was. I figured out how to lure Marianne away so Sam can kill her."

"We're going to find Hector and Achilles?... Mmm, Achilles, I really hoped he actually looked like Brad Pitt."

Chuck sighed and looked at Jace, "No we are not going to find Hector and Achilles."

"Oh... Yeah, that wouldn't work since they've been dead for like thousands of years. And I really doubt they look as good as Godric or that pain in the ass pale, tall and hot looking one."

"Jace, could you please focus on the task at hand."

"I am focused; you're the one that was looking up the Trojan War not me."

"Because of Cassandra."

Chuck watched as Jace sipped more of her coffee. She sat and waited for Jace's mind to kick in. Sometimes Jace was awake but it took her brain like an extra hour to actually start working. Coffee helped but mostly Chuck just needed patience with her friend and wait it out. Jace's mind eventually turned on and then they were usually unstoppable.

"Wait, Cassandra as in the daughter of Priam who saw the fall of Troy before it happened?" Jace asked and Chuck could almost envision the giant light bulb go off on top of her head.

"Yep. She was seer, like everyone here thinks we are. I am sure that by now Marianne knows about us."

Jace sat there and finished her coffee. She got up and walked over to the beat up coffee machine and poured herself another cup. She walked back to the table and sat down. She looked at Chuck.

"You are suggesting that we let Marianne think we saw where her God is and will lead her to him?" she asked wanting to clarify what Chuck was suggesting.

"Exactly."

"Fuck, that sounds so safe."

"I know but... We really don't have any other choice. I called Sam and we agreed on tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yep. Need to get rid of Marianne the sooner the better."

"Fine. God, here's to hoping we get though this in one piece."

"I am with you sister."

Chuck raised her glass and knocked it with Jace's. She was worried that something would go wrong and one of them would get hurt. She refused though to call Godric or Eric and tell them what they were going to do. She was sure that if she did both vampires would come and put them on lock down. Or worse, they might not ignore her all together. She sipped her coffee and knew that she was making the right decision. Her, Jace and Sam would kill Marianne and everything would go according to plan and smoothly.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chuck was staring at the car in the driveway. At first when she had found the keys, she had thought that Pam had dropped them, then again, what kind of vampire loses her keys? When Chuck had looked up and saw the Chevy Camaro there, she nearly screamed for Jace, but instead, she stared at it.

She knew Eric was one to give cars as presents, seeing as he gave one to LaFayette, but this was not his style. Chuck walked over to the car, running her hands over to the body; this had Godric written all over her.

She blushed like a highschooler when she took the keys and unlocked the door; it was hers. She squealed as she climbed in, her hands feeling at everything. She had never had a new car before; she had always bought beaters and drove them as so.

Her eyes lit up when she saw it was stick shift; she was really going to have to thank Godric now, sticks were her favorite, because her first love, Alphonse, an exchange student taught her how to drive one. Chuck was about to pull her phone out to call Godric when Jace walked out of the house.

Her reaction was similar to Chuck's still staring at the car as Chuck stepped out. "I told you you're not allowed to steal cars anymore. You're parole officer would be really pissed."

Chuck rolled her eyes. "It was a present Jace."

Jace raised a brow. "From who?"

Chuck only smiled as she climbed back into the car. "Come on, we got to go."

Jace knew there was something up, but there were also more important things at stake right now, like the safety of those in Bon Temps. She said nothing more as she got in the car, feeling it much like Chuck had. "I love this car."

"Its mine bitch, but you can borrow her." Jace only smiled as Chuck pulled out of their drive way and headed to Merloettes; this would work because it had to.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sam looked up and saw Jace and Chuck climb out of the car. He looked at Jace and really wished that she wasn't involved with this whole thing. He wanted to keep her safe. They walked over to him and Jace graced him with a soft smile.

"You don't have to do this," Sam said again.

"Yeah, we do. Did you call her?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, I did. Told her I was leaving town."

"Well, you better get going then," Jace said softly.

Jace looked at Sam. He reached out for her. She didn't pull back. He pulled her in his arms and hugged her. She nuzzled her face in his neck for a moment. She then pulled away and he kissed her softly. She kissed him back then pulled away and sighed.

"For God's sake, be careful," he told her his warm breath on her cheek.

"You too," she whispered before pulling away and putting up that wall that she always had when she was around him.

Chuck watched without saying anything. Sam turned and jogged into the woods. Chuck turned and looked at Jace. Jace leaned up against the bar and looked at Chuck. Chuck went over and hugged her friend close. Jace welcomed the hug and held her close.

"I'm fine," Jace said pulling away.

"Good. Cause we are about to kill a mynaid."

Chuck saw Marianne pull the car into the parking lot. She stood up straighter and looked at Jace. Jace nodded. It was show time.

"Well, I haven't met you two beautiful girls," Marianne said walking over to them.

"We have been out of town but... We think that you might have known one of our family members a long time ago," Jace said softly.

"Oh, and who was that?"

"Cassandra. We saw it all, we know where he is," Chuck answered looking at Marianne.

Jace watched as Marianne looked at them. She really hoped that she believed them and didn't just kill them outright. She watched as Marianne seemed to look inside of them; inside their souls. Jace resisted the urge to shiver. Finally Marianne smiled at them.

"I knew Cassandra. Take me to my God now," Marianne said.

Chuck really felt like letting out a sigh of relief. She didn't though. Instead her and Jace starting walking the way that Sam had earlier. They both felt Marianne behind them following. Chuck really hoped that Sam was ready and everything. She started going though everything that could go wrong in her mind. She smiled when she felt Jace take her hand.

Jace walked next to Chuck. She kept looking into the brushes every time she heard a noise. She had never been scared of the dark but right then at that moment she suddenly realized that there was tons of shit out there that could hurt her. Especially here in Bon Temps; there were so many things here that could and would kill her and or eat her. She turned slightly when she heard Marianne start to sing behind them. She looked and saw that Chuck was giving her a look.

"She is crazy," Chuck muttered.

"Totally," Jace agreed.

After fifteen minutes they reached the clearing that they had agreed on before. Jace and Chuck stood back and watched as Marianne walked into the middle of the clearing. She looked around and turned towards the girls.

"You better not to be lying to me," she said.

"Call to him and find out," Jace said looking at her.

Chuck stood close to Jace and listened as Marianne started chanting in and old language. She guessed it was Greek. She took a slow deep breath. Marianne finished chanting. A moment later out came Sam. He had shifted into a huge ox. Chuck felt herself relax a little. This was going to work, it had to work. Marianne turned towards them.

"Thank you. My God will accept your deaths as thanks," she said looking past them.

Jace turned when she heard someone running towards them from behind. She instinctively shoved Chuck away and behind her. She turned completely around and sucked in a breath when something hard and cold was shoved violently into her stomach. She looked up and saw Eggs black lifeless eyes staring into hers. He ripped the knife out of her causing her to yell in pain. She fell to the cold ground aware of the blood sipping though her shirt.

"JACE! NO!" Chuck screamed seeing Jace lay there not moving. She looked up at Eggs. She kicked the knife from his hand. He tackled her and she went on the attack. She was still worried though. Every moment she spent with Eggs kept her away from Jace and that worried her.

**X**

**X**

Eric stopped. Something cold past though him and he knew that something wasn't right with Chuck. He could practically feel her panic and worry. He turned when Godric walked over to him.

"Eric, what is it? Is it Chuck?" Godric demanded.

"I do not know. I... It might be."

"Come, we need to find her."

And just like that Godric was gone. Eric sighed and knew he had no choice but to go after his maker. Godric was after all still on suicide watch. He walked outside the club than took flight. This was going to probably prove to be one of those painfully long nights.

Chuck had managed to pin Eggs down and knocked him out with a rock. As she pushed herself off the ground, she turned in time to see Sam impale Marrianne with his horns. "Thats right you fucking cunt!" Chuck yelled as she ran over to where Jace had fallen.

"Fuck, fuck fuck." she muttered as she slapped Jace lightly. "Stay awake. Come on, you're not allowed to die one me. Remember, you fucking promised."

Jace moaned in pain. "I think he got that one spot where Hannibal stabbed Will in Red Dragon."

"Great." Chuck muttered as she grabbed Jace's hand, holding it tight. "Just don't die okay? Eric is on his way, I can feel it."

"Did you-"

"Can we not talk about the blood swap thing right now?" Chuck sneered; she knew this was Jace in denial about being stabbed and dying.

Sam ran over, only his jeans on. He had tears in his eyes. He started pulling out his phone, but Chuck grabbed his hand. "Don't."

"She's dying."

"No, she's not." Chuck and Sam looked up to see Eric standing there.

"Do it now!" She yelled as Eric was over to Jace's side lightening fast.

"No." Jace turned away from his wrist when he bit it.

"Jace, now is not the time." Chuck nearly yelled as she watched the two.

"Goddamn it woman, for once don't be stubborn." Eric said, thinking of a new tactic. Eric bit his tongue, then kissed Jace. At first she struggled, but once the V hit her, she was hooked.

Godric, who had been watching all of this go down, knelt beside Chuck and took her in his arms. "She will be okay."

Chuck said nothing as she held onto him tighter. "This is all my fault. She pushed me out of the way, she shouldn't have done that."

Godric pulled back and looked at her. "What are you talking about?" He asked as she looked down, not able to meet his eyes. "What were you two up too?" Chuck swallowed hard, about to answer when she heard Eggs groaning.

Chuck quickly left Godric's arms and ran over to him. Without hesitation she kicked him in the rib cage. He cried out in pain, but Chuck said nothing as she straddled him again and started hitting him. "You're fucking going to jail for this you stupid fucking bastard! I don't even care if it was Marrianne who did this to you, you killed that woman and you almost killed Jace!" Eggs looked up at her horrified as Godric came up behind her, grabbing from behind and dragging her away, sitting kicking at Eggs.

Eggs laid there in pain, thinking about what Chuck had just said; was that what he was missing all along? He was a murderer.

He heard Chuck tell Sam to call the cops now, tell them they had their murderer. Eggs sat up slowly, his eyes meeting hers; they both knew he wasn't going anywhere. She knew that if he wouldn't have died, he would have successfully turned himself in, because at heart, he really was a good person. Who had simply pissed off the wrong girl.

Sam looked over to the couple making out, his grip nearly crashing his phone. "You two can stop now." he said as Jace pushed Eric away, staring at him.

"Thank you." she said without looking at him and he nodded. Jace looked down at her stomach, amazed that it was healed. Before she could ask Eric a question, he was gone.

Sam took his place. "Are you okay?" She nodded, looking to where Chuck had gone. She couldn't help but smirk as Godric had to hold her back from Eggs and calm her down.

"See? Told you it would work."

"Right, because getting stabbed was part of the plan."

Jace, who had honestly thought she was going to die, shrugged it off. "All worked out fine."

Sam merely nodded. "So I guess it is true. You do end up with him." he said as she nodded.

"That still hasn't changed. I'm sorry Sam."

"Yeah, me too."

Jace pushed herself off the ground and walked over to Chuck and Godric; only then did he release her. Chuck ran to Jace and held her tight. "Don't do that again you stupid bitch."

"I was saving your life."

Chuck smacked Jace. "I told you, you're not allowed to do that."

"I'm sorry that I didn't want you to die. Actually I'm sorry I saved your stupid whore ass!" Jace shouted as Godric looked between the two, wondering if he should break them up or not; it had been a long time since he had been in the middle of two anger, fighting human females, it was just about as scary as two female vampires.

Without hesitation, Chuck pulled Jace into her arms again. "Please don't do that again. I don't want to be here without you, okay?"

"Ditto you idjit. You think I want to be somewhere you don't exist?" The two girls cried as they held each other as Andy Belfleur, their favorite detective showed up; this was going to be fun.

**X**

**X**

Jace watched as Sam paced back and forth. She turned back to Andy and gave him a smile as he wrote down everything she had said. She knew that everything she had said was a bunch of bull crap about Eggs being high and then attacking her and Chuck with Sam and Godric coming to the rescue but at least it sounded less crazy than a mynaid wanting to marry her God.

"And that blood?" Andy asked looking at Jace's shirt.

"The Tru Blood Godric had been drinking from earlier. I am fine, Andy and... Could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"I'll try."

"Go easy on Eggs. Marianne had him mixed up in some bad shit and... I know that inside he is a good guy."

"I will see what I can do. Sam, you need a ride back to town?" Andy asked walking over to Sam.

"Yeah, I do," Sam said his eyes still on Jace. She looked away and walked over to where Chuck and Godric were. She heard Andy drive off and sighed in relief. She bit her lip and cursed when she still felt Eric's lips on hers.

"What were you doing, Chuck?" Godric asked again for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Like Jace said we were only going for a little walk in the forest," Chuck lied looking at Jace. Jace shook her head a soft smile on her face. Chuck knew that smile. It meant that Jace was staying out of it and letting Chuck try to dig herself out.

"I do not believe that. Tell me what you two were doing out here and why Jace almost died."

"Well... There may have... There was this mynaid and... Jace and I decided to kill it."

Jace saw the look on Godric's face and knew that they were in for a lecture. She really didn't want to hear it though. She made a huge show of looking at her watch. She cursed.

"Wow, look at the time. I need to get back to Merlotte's. I told Sam I'd help him with... Something," she said backing away.

"Jace, don't you-," Chuck started.

"Bye!" Jace said turning and running off.

Chuck turned and looked at Godric. She had never seen him angry but by the look on his face he was angry now. She looked down at her feet. She looked back up when he placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. She saw the battle going on in his eyes. She reached up and took his hand and held it in hers.

"You could have been killed," he said his voice controlled. He was trying very hard not to scream and yell at her.

"Someone needed to do it," Chuck whispered.

"Explain to me why that person had to be you? Why did it have to be you and Jace to do this? Eric and I-."

"Godric, we both know that Eric wouldn't have done anything to save some humans."

"He saved Jace."

"We both know that that was for you not because he suddenly likes Jace or any humans for that matter. It had to be me."

Godric pulled Chuck against his body. He held her close feeling her warmth spread over him. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her deeply and softly. He felt her kiss him back. He pulled away after a moment and looked at her.

"I need you to live. Without you, I see no point in going on. Do you not understand that?" he asked her stroking her cheek.

"What?" she questioned not sure she understood what he was saying.

"I am still alive because of you. I want to know you I... I want to love you. Without you, this world would be as empty as it was for me before I came to know you. Can you not understand that as much as you need me, I need you more?"

Chuck felt tears come to her eyes. She nodded not sure that if she spoke any words that she said would make sense. She let Godric pull her in his arms again. She rested her head on his shoulder and knew that everything would be alright from that moment on. It just had to be.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jace walked up the driveway to the house. She stopped when she saw Eric sitting on the porch. Seeing him there didn't surprise her. She had known that he would be there. She walked up to the porch and looked at him. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Why did you save me?" she asked softly needing to know why he had chosen to save her.

"I thought it was Chuck who was hurt," he answered.

"Oh... Alright then."

Eric watched as Jace went to walk past him. He grabbed her wrist when she finally reached the step he was sitting on. She stopped and he just held her wrist in his hand. He looked ahead at the quiet empty night. He felt Jace tug on her arm and his hold. He loosened it and slid his hand down to hers. He held it and could hear her heart beat faster.

"I have come to an important decision," he said still not looking at her.

"Please say you're going to meet the sun. World would definitely be a better place without you," Jace stated wishing he would stop touching her. Feeling his hand on hers was making it hard for her to think. Damn him for doing this to her. She told herself it was only his blood and nothing else.

"No, I am not going to meet the sun. Although, something tell me that if I had said that you would have fought just as hard to keep me from doing it as you did with Godric."

"What did you come here to say, Eric?"

"I will help you with Sam. I will come to that redneck infested bar and let him think that we are together. I will drive you there or pick you up."

Jace was shocked. She looked down at Eric wondering if he had become possessed, "What do you want in return?"

"Keep Godric alive and happy. He... He thinks of you and Chuck as his friends. Think of him as the same."

"That's all?"

Eric let go of her hand and stood up. He looked down at her and smiled, "I may need someone to dance in the club once and a while."

"Not happening."

"I had to try."

Jace shook her head and then Eric was gone. She stood there wondering why it felt like Eric had been lying to her about his reasons for helping her. There had to be something more to why Eric was helping her. She sighed and walked to the door of the house and walked in.

She knew that she wasn't going to figure out what was going on with Eric that night so she just might as well give it up. All she wanted to do was climb in her bed and go to sleep. Hopefully now she would be able to get back on a normal sleep schedule and everything evil would decide to leave Bon Temps alone. She just wanted things to be normal for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>You Know The Drill.<strong>

**We Love To Hear From You.**

**If You're Confused, Let Us Know.**

**Now Go Review Before I Sick Eric On You.**

**;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry About The Hold Up.**

**But This Chapter Is The Beginning Of The Real Story Line We've Had Planned.**

**Yep. **

**I Don't Think Y'all Would Have Guessed This.**

**Ready?**

**Set.**

**GO!**

* * *

><p>Eric sighed and looked at his watch again; Jace was late, again. Barely a month into his deal with her and he was ready to give up, and he would have if he hadn't seen how happy Godric was. He was sure he had never seen his master smile like he had been the last few weeks, and it was all because of Jace and Chuck, mostly Chuck.<p>

He knew exactly how she could be; she had made him feel human, something he didn't think was possible, so he knew she had made Godric feel human, something he had craved for a long time now.

He watched as Lafayette and Jace walked out, laughing. He watched Lafayette's smile fade when he saw Eric sitting there. Eric smiled causing Lafayette to pale. Whatever Jace said to him made him smile and almost run to his car. When Jace climbed into the car, she smacked Eric's arm. "You are such an asshole."

"Now is that anyway to talk to your nice boyfriend who has come to pick you up?"

Jace rolled eyes, waving at Lafayette. "He's my friend, so stop terrorizing him."

Eric sighed. "You are no fun."

"Oh, I am lots of fun. Just not in the way you want me to be." Eric was going to say something, but decided against it. Believe it or not, this was a good night between them.

He had heard Chuck teasing them about extreme sexual tension, but the both of them wrote it off; they were not going to admit they had wanted each other since that first kiss.

When he pulled up to the house, Jace went to take her seat belt off but stopped. "Is Godric there?" Eric turned and looked at her, giving her the look she had become accustomed to; that meant yes.

"Where else would he be?" Jace nodded; as happy as she was for Chuck finally finding someone, she could not stand how sweet they were being to each other, sometimes it was an overload. "You can always come with me to Fangtasia."

Jace looked at him, about to take him up on his offer when she felt a rush of nausea. "Next time." She said as she bolt from the car and into the house.

Eric sat there for a second before he decided to follow; as strange as Jace was, that was one of the strangest things she had done. When he walked into the house, Godric was sitting on the couch alone, just as confused as he was. "What's going on?"

Godric shrugged. "Jace came running in and Chuck went after her."

Godric looked at him. "You haven't done anything, have you?"

"Now, why is everyone," Eric stopped and smirked. "No, I swear I did nothing." Godric nodded silently and waited for the girls to reappear.

**X**

**X**  
><strong>X<strong>

Chuck rubbed Jace's back and held her hair. "You feelin icky too?"

"You too?"

Chuck nodded, rubbing her stomach. "Godric thinks it was his cooking. It was fine, I just don't feel every good."

"Me either." Jace coughed as Chuck let go of her hair and grabbed a cup of water.

"Obviously." Chuck said as she filled the cup with warm water and handed it to her.

After taking a couple of sips, Jace moaned miserably. "I want to go to bed."

"Okay, lets get you to bed then." Chuck helped Jace stand and guided her out of the room.

**X**

**X**

**X**

When the girls walked out, both vampires jumped to attention. "I'm just going to put her to bed."

"I'll do it." Eric had three pairs of eyes on him, but he ignored them as he went over to Jace, wrapping his arm around her. "Its okay." He said to

Chuck who nodded and him and kissed Jace's forehead. "Get some sleep sweetie. If you need me, you know where I am." Jace nodded and let Eric take her upstairs.

Chuck rejoined Godric in the living room, and snuggled against him on the couch. "Are you feeling better?" Chuck didn't answer. "Love?"

"Its probably just a bug. Especially if Jace is getting sick too."

"I don't like the idea of you getting sick."

"I'm human, its okay. This isn't in your day when a simple cold killed someone. That's what drugs are for." She said as she turned in his arms and kissed him. "Don't worry."

"I can not help it."

Chuck smiled slightly. "I know." She said before kissing him again, turning her attention back to the documentary; she liked watching them with him because he always pointed out where the historians got it wrong.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jace looked at Eric as he grabbed her blankets and covered her with them. She laid there thinking that it should feel weird having him in her room but it wasn't weird. She watched as he sat on the side of the bed and looked at her. He reached out and stroked her hair softly. She closed her eyes and sighed. She still felt like shit but for some reason having Eric there was making it better.

"Don't you have to go to Fangtasia?" she asked opening her eyes and looking at him.

"I can stay a little longer. Do you need anything?" Eric asked looking at her and wondering why it was that suddenly he wanted to help her and make her feel better.

"I'm good. Why are you doing this?"

Eric shrugged not really having an answer himself. He watched as Jace pulled the blankets over her head. He raised an eyebrow and then suddenly her shirt was thrown out and then her shorts. He caught her shorts and looked at them. She pulled the blankets down and saw him holding her shorts. She grabbed them and tossed them aside.

"And what was the purpose of that?" he asked noticed that she was not wearing a bra. He looked at her and felt his pants get tight. He needed to get laid soon.

"I needed to get comfortable," she answered closing her eyes.

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"I will be fine, Eric I just need to sleep."

"Fine."

Jace felt Eric's weight leave her bed. She was then shocked when she felt his cold lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes but he was gone. She shook her head. Something was definitely up with him. He was acting weirder than usual. She shook her head and closed her eyes again. She hoped that she would feel better in the morning. She had promised Sam she would work a double shift to cover for Tara who was still freaking out about the whole Eggs thing. Jace sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chuck smelled the meat in the container and closed it cursing. She tossed it on the table and went back to the fridge. She had opened it that morning and had smelt something nasty in it. Now she was on the hunt for what it was. She felt the warm sun on her skin as she pulled out container after container and toss them aside. She stopped when she heard Jace come down the stairs. She saw Jace standing there in just an oversized t-shirt watching her.

"Something stinks in here," Chuck explained going back to emptying the fridge.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jace asked walking over and around the piles of fruits, vegetables and containers to the other side of the kitchen where the coffee maker was. She grabbed one of the many huge mugs they had brought and poured coffee in it. She was still feeling shitty but she hoped that the coffee would give her the pick me up she would need. She leaned against the counter and smelled the air. She wrinkled her nose and looked at Chuck.

"You smell it too," Chuck said triumphal. She was glad that someone else smelt it. It proved to her that she wasn't crazy.

"I do. What the hell is that?"

"I have no clue. I have been trying to figure it out."

"Good luck. I never thought I would actually be happy to go to work."

Chuck nodded. She heard Jace leave the room. She went back to her search for the smell. She was determined to found out what smelled. She stopped when she remembered a moment from the show. She remembered when Arlene's sense of smell had been strong. It was because she was pregnant. Chuck sat there thinking about it. She shook her head and forced herself to laugh a little.

"No way, just... No," she said trying to now force the thought out of her mind. She couldn't be pregnant it was impossible. She started to shove everything back into the fridge. She didn't care about the smell anymore. She just wanted to stop herself from thinking what deep down she knew was true; she was pregnant.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jace rested her head on her arms. She was so freaking tired and drained. And to top it off she was feeling nauseous again. She looked up and made a face when it was Sam standing in front of her and the bar. She knew he was going to tell her to go back to work but she really didn't want to.

"Jace, your tables-," Sam started.

"I know. I just... I am really feeling like shit at the moment, Sam. I just need a few minutes," she said.

"Well maybe if you slept at night instead of spending it fucking a vampire, you might feel better."

Jace looked up at Sam. She grabbed a glass of beer and tossed it in his face. She watched as the beer ran down his shirt and she slammed the glass back down. She went to gab something else but Terry grabbed her and pulled her away from Sam. She fought against Terry and started screaming things at him in Swedish. Terry pulled her out back and let her go. She screamed in anger.

"Are you okay?" Terry asked her.

"Do I look okay? How could he could stand there and be such an ass?" she asked stopping and looked at Terry.

"I don't know. Usually, Sam is a nice guy."

"I know. He's a great guy," Jace felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away not understanding why she had went to being so angry she could have killed someone to now wanting to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Jace?" Terry asked confused as well.

"I'm okay I just... I think I am going to head home. I shouldn't have come in today and work. I knew I wasn't feeling well."

"Alright. I'll get your bag and tell Sam."

Jace just nodded. She started pacing outside. She really didn't understand why suddenly her emotions were out of control. She started to think if maybe something wasn't wrong with her; maybe she seriously ill or something. Maybe she had cancer. She leaned against the bar and shook her head. She was overreacting and was sure that if Chuck could have heard her, her friend would have started laughing. She turned and smiled when Terry came out carrying her bag. He held something in his hand and he was blushing. He handed her her bag and then what was in his hand. It as a tampon.

"This fell out of your bag," he said.

"Thanks Terry. You can go back to work now. I'll be fine."

Terry nodded and left. Jace looked at the tampon and suddenly it hit her. She shook her head wanting to deny it but she knew that she was right. She had been carrying around this tampon in her bag since she had gotten here in Bon Temps. She should have had her period by now. She tossed it in her bag and walked over to Chuck's car. She knew where she could go for answers. No one would lie to her in Fangtasia. She just hoped that she was overreacting again. She had to be.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chuck was very good at one thing; well, she was very good at several things and one of those things being was stealing cars. It was still fairly early and Bill was not awake yet, so she decided to borrow his car while Jace had hers. She drove through three counties before she stopped at a Wal-Mart. Chuck didn't waste any time and headed straight for the pregnancy test and without hesitation grabbed one of each kind, piling them in her basket.

The check out woman gave her a dirty look, but Chuck thought nothing of it; all she could think about was generating enough pee for all of those tests. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a large water bottle, adding it to the pile. Once everything was rung up, Chuck walked into the bathroom and picked out the handicap stall; it was the biggest for her to pace in and there was the baby changing station in there.

Chuck took the first test and as she was waiting, her phone rang. "Fuck." She muttered as she picked it up and looked at it; it was Godric and she knew if she didn't answer, he would start to worry and she didn't need him paying anymore attention to her. Not till this was figured out.

She took a deep breath and answered. "Hey you." She said in the most calm voice she could muster, thankfully this wasn't face to face or she would have been a goner.

"Good morning love. Where are you? I tried the house phone first."

"I went for a drive."

"Went for a drive?"

She couldn't help but smile; some things that humans did still puzzled Godric. "Just to clear my head."

"What was clouding it?"

"Nothing. Its just, very relaxing to me." The alarm on her watch went off and she looked at the test; positive.

She would have stopped breathing if it hadn't been for Godric talking in her ear. "Love, are you okay?"

Chuck cleared her throat. "I'm fine hon. I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Are you feeling up to a night out?"

Chuck smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"That is a secret."

"I'll be up to it." She said as he whispered something sweet in Latin and hung up. Chuck looked at the other five tests sitting in front of her; she had to be sure because if she was, things were going to start changing rapidly and she really didn't like that idea.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jace walked into Fangtasia and completely ignored Ginger when she tried to stop her. Jace walked right to the door marked Employees only and yanked it open. She didn't take the time to think about how awesome it was that she was in Fangtasia. She just needed to find Pam and Eric, if she was feeling desperate. She walked down the hallway and was glad that the door to Eric's office was opened. She walked though it and found Pam standing there wearing only a hot pink bra and pulling on a leather skirt. Pam looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked zipping up the skirt.

"You have like super duper hearing as a vampire, right?"Jace asked dropping her bag on the leather couch.

"Yes, I do."

"So, you would be able to hear like... Heartbeats?"

Pam looked at Jace and noticed that something was really wrong with the girl. She looked worried and scared and Pam knew that it had nothing to do with the fact that she was in a vampire club. Pam walked over to Jace and grabbed her arm and pulled her over to Eric's desk. She leaned Jace against the side of it fearful that the poor girl would have passed out. She heard Jace's heart beating faster and harder.

"Jace, honey what is wrong?" Pam asked suddenly feeling compassion towards this girl. She knew that Eric had been spending a lot of time with her and that Godric had been spending a lot of time with Chuck. Pam was thankful to both girls for keeping the two men she cared about happy. Although, Eric would never admit that Jace made him happy.

"Just tell me that I am crazy. You don't hear anything, right?" Jace asked looking at Pam tears forming in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Maybe you need to be closer."

"Closer to what?"

"Please."

Jace took Pam's head and pulled it close to her stomach. She realized that Pam was only letting her do this because the vampire probably thought that she had lost her mind. She looked up when Eric walked into the office. He looked at her and Pam and was clearly amused. Jace looked at the navy blue track suit he was wearing and really wished that he would have at least zipped up the jacket. He wore the pants so freaking low it was not leaving anything to the imagination.

"Can I play too?" Eric asked smirking at them.

"This is not a game!" Jace snapped pushing Pam away.

Pam looked at Eric and gave a look that he hated. It was the one telling him he was being an ass and to be nicer. He then turned and looked at Jace. Something was seriously wrong with her. He could tell by the panic on her face. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. He looked at Pam and she nodded grabbing her blouse and leaving the office closing the door behind her.

"Mind telling me what is wrong?" he asked walking around her and sitting in his office chair. He leaned back and watched her.

"Not really. I have no desire for you to judge me or you snide comments."

"I promise to be good."

Jace snorted, "Do you even know the meaning of the word?"

Jace looked at Eric. He was giving her that damn blank look. She sighed and moved so she was facing him. She crossed her arms on her chest and looked down at the floor. She ached to have a paintbrush in her hand and a canvas in front of her. When she was nervous and scared painting calmed her and helped her focus her thoughts. She instead stared at the bottom shelve of the book case behind Eric and wondered why he had a bunch of self help books.

"Jace?" he asked willing to wait for her to talk to him but also wanting to just get it over with. He did have a club to run after all.

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Come again?"

Eric was a little shocked. Out of everything he had expected that wasn't it. He watched as Jace raked a hand though her hair and he noticed the tears in her eyes. He reached out and took her hand. He tugged on it and pulled her into his lap. She leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her willing to console her. He knew that if he didn't and it got back to Godric that he was being an asshole, his maker would subject him to a lengthy speech. Eric brushed the hair out of Jace's face and waited for her to go on.

"How could I be so stupid? I mean, come one it's not I am some goddamn virgin here. I have been around the block a few times. I just... This is such a cluster fuck," she babbled.

"Do you know for sure?"

"No, I don't. I... God, I really don't want to but I know that I have too. Eric," she paused looking into his eyes, "I... If I am pregnant I have no idea who the father is."

"Well, I guess we can rule me out."

Jace hit him on the chest. She laughed a little though. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt at peace and was no longer close to freaking out. She wondered if it was because she had finally admitted that she could be pregnant or if it was Eris's presence that was calming her. She opened her eyes when she heard him talking on the phone. She listened as he told Pam in Swedish to go to the store and pick up a pregnancy test. She waited until he was finished and had hung up the phone before she slapped him again.

"And what was that for?" he demanded.

"I really didn't plan on taking a test here," she said.

"What better place to take it at? Pam and I will not judge you."

Jace gave him a look, "I very much doubt that."

"Would you rather I call Godric and Chuck."

"No," Jace stated quickly. She didn't want Chuck knowing yet; at least not until she was sure herself about whether or not she was pregnant. She ran a hand though her hair, "Not yet. Not until... I am sure."

"Alright. So, as long as you here-."

"I am not dancing for you, Eric."

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something else."

"What?"

"How are you at math?"

Jace looked at Eric confused. She watched as he clicked on the mouse and the computer screen came to life. She watched as he opening the accounting program. She looked at him confused.

"You want me to do your accounting?" she asked.

"I cannot figure out this new system and Pam has told me she will only do it for a complete new wardrobe."

"I'd get her the wardrobe."

"Please?"

Jace rolled her eyes and took the mouse. She clicked on the program aware of Eric watching her every move. She turned and looked at him. HE sat back in the chair telling her he had no intention of moving. She pulled the chair closer now very aware that she was sitting in his lap and began to work on inputting the information of Fangtasia. She smiled when Eric starting handing her the proper papers and it seemed like for the moment that they were a team. Too bad she knew that it wouldn't last very long. She knew Eric and once he was finished getting what he wanted from her he would go back to being a complete ass.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chuck cursed loudly as she tossed the last pregnancy test in the trash. This was just fantastic, she was pregnant. There was no getting around it. How is she supposed to tell Godric she's pregnant? Chuck walked out of the bathroom and back to Bill's car in a daze, calculating in her head.

She had had her period before they had come to Bon Temps, then she slept with Hoyt. Of course she hadn't used anything, she was on birth control. Or at least she had thought she was, but she had forgotten that both herself and Jace had forgotten to get new ones.

Chuck hit the steering wheel and tried not to cry. She could do this. She placed her hand over her stomach, shaking her head; who was she kidding? Her and Jace could barely keep a goldfish alive, who the hell was she suppose to keep a baby alive.

God, she didn't want to lose Godric and she really didn't want Hoyt to find out about this; she knew if he knew that he would leave Jessica for her and their baby. Chuck took a deep breath. Maybe it wasn't Hoyt's. Chuck laughed at herself, that would mean it was Eric's and that wasn't possible.

She started the car, realizing she had the entire ride back to Bon Temps to think about this. When she and Jace got there, the rules changed, and maybe because they weren't from their world, they changed even more.

Chuck, with her hand still on her stomach looked down for a moment. "So baby, are you Hoyt's or are you Eric's?" Chuck sighed. "Of course you answering would be too easy, and actually kind of creepy." She said as she continued to drive, wondering how the hell she was going to tell Jace about this.

When Chuck got back to Bon Temps, Bill and Sookie were on the porch with Godric. Fuck.

Bill looked pissed but one look from Godric ended that. "Love." He said as he walked over to her, taking her into his arms.

"Thanks for the loan." Chuck said without looking at Bill as she and Godric walked back to her house.

The quietness was worrying Godric. Chuck was a lot of things, but never was she this quiet. "What is wrong? Have I-"

Chuck shook her head, near tears. "You haven't done anything wrong. Don't think that." She said as she gave his hand a slight squeeze. Now he was even more worried. He waited till they got home to question her.

Chuck had been deciding her entire ride how to tell Godric about her news. Once they were in the house, he looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head. "Come here." She said as she wrapped his arms around him, holding on to him tightly.

"Love, you're scary me. What's wrong?" Chuck took a deep breath and grabbed one of his hands, placing it on her stomach. Godric looked at her confused. "I don't understand." Chuck nearly burst into tears then.

Godric cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes. "Just tell me, there is nothing you will say that will change how I feel about you."

"Are you sure about that?" she whispered as he nodded once before kissing her.

"I love you." The water works came then. Godric didn't know what to do when a woman cried, he never had.

"I'm pregnant." If Godric's heart would have been beating, it would have stopped.

"Pregnant?"

Chuck nodded. "I haven't gone to a doctor but-" She was cut off when Goodrich's lips crashed against hers.

When he pulled back, the love in his eyes had only grown. "You're having a baby?" Chuck nodded, suddenly realizing why he was happier then she was; he had never had a child when he was human and although he had Eric as a vampire, there was something special about a human vampire.

Godric only smiled and kissed her again. "We have to go to a doctor, now and-"

"Can we go tomorrow? I am just so tired."

He nodded. "But I want to be there."

"I'm sure we can find a doctor to do a night time appointment."

Godric nodded, still smiling; god she loved his smile. "You're really okay with this?" She asked as he kissed her.

"More then you know." He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered as he held her, Chuck wrapping her arms around him; maybe everything was going to be okay.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jace paced looking at the kitchen timer. She could hear the music from the club and was glad Eric hadn't stayed back there with her. She didn't want him there; she needed to deal with this on her own first. She heard the timer go off. She grabbed the pregnancy test from the corner of the desk and looked at it. She closed her eyes and counted to ten then looked at it again. There was still a blue plus sign staring back at her. She felt her legs go numb. She almost fell to the floor and would have if Eric hadn't caught her. She felt the cool leather of his jacket as he held her close to him.

"I take it that the test was positive," he said leading her over to the couch and sitting her on it. He kneeled in front of it and placed his hands on her bare knees.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. I can barely look after myself, Eric. Case in point, I almost become vampire food and I get myself stabbed. How the fuck am I going to keep a baby alive? I can't fucking do this! I am not-," Jace started.

Eric grabbed her and kissed her hard. He raked his hands though her silky hair and let his tongue stroke hers. He felt her relax against him and her arms wrap around his neck. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He felt her warm breath on his chin and smiled. He heard her heartbeat faster and smiled to think that he was the one who cause it to speed up. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"You can do this, Jace Tucker. You kept my maker alive when I couldn't get him to see reason. You helped kill a mynaid. I believe you can handle one baby," he told her softly.

"A tea cup human, right?" Jace asked looking into his pale eyes.

"Right," Eric paused. He looked at Jace and gently tucked her hair behind her ear, "Pam and I are here if you need us as well."

Jace pulled away from Eric and his touch. She stood up and walked over to where she had left her bag. She grabbed it very aware of Eric's presence behind her. She didn't want to know why he was offering his help and Pam's. She just knew that there was no way she could accept it. The baby she was carrying was either Sam's or Alcide's. She knew that Eric wouldn't be able to handle helping her raise a werewolf or shapeshifter. She knew how he felt about them. She wiped away her tears and turned around. Eric was standing right behind her looking at her.

"I can't accept your help, Eric. This baby it... It might be Sam's or Alcide's and I know how you feel about werewolves and shapeshifters. I won't have my child growing up hating itself because of you. And, "s eh paused looking at his feet, "how am I supposed to know if you'll stick around long enough? You and Pam are vampires, Eric, and I know how most vampires view humans. You live in the night and... I want better for my child."

Eric watched as Jace walked to the door. He listened as she opened it. He stood there listening as she walked across the dance floor. He used his vampire strength and made it to the front door before she did. He looked down at her again and grabbed her and kissed her. She didn't kiss him back but he didn't care. He let her go and leaned in close.

"I want you to know that you are my human, which means that that child you carry is mine as well. Remember that," he whispered in her ear.

"No," she said jerking away and looking at him.

"Yes. Plus, you need me. I very much doubt that you are going to tell Sam that you are carrying his child. Who else is going to be your cover? Alcide?"

Jace shoved Eric aside and walked out of the club. She walked over to Chuck's car. She dug in her bags for the keys. She stopped because she was crying too much. She leaned against the car and slid down the side. She sat on the cool pavement and cried. She knew Eric was right; she had no intention of telling Sam or Alcide that she was pregnant. She knew that neither man wanted children and she wasn't about to give either of them the idea that this meant anything. She was alone and she didn't know what she was going to do.

"I told him to be nice, not to make you cry," Pam said standing in front of Jace tapping a foot that wore a purple pump.

"He's right, Pam, I need him. I really, REALLY, don't want to need him," Jace cried pulling her knees to her chest.

"He is an ass right now. He doesn't deal with change very well. First you and Chuck show up, then Chuck makes him feel human, then he starts actually liking pretending to be your boyfriend and now you're pregnant. It's too much for his small mind to handle."

Jace laughed a little, "Tell me how you really feel, Pam."

"Come on. I'll drive you home and make him pick me up after."

"Thanks."

"Just do me a favor; don't hurl in the car. I don't deal well with vomit."

"I'll try."

Jace let Pam help her off the pavement. She handed Pam the keys and then walked around to the passenger side. She climbed in and sat back resting her head on the back of the seat. She closed her eyes and told herself that once she got back home she could talk to Chuck. Once she talked to Chuck, everything would be alright. Chuck would know what to do.

**X**

**X**

**X**

When Jace and Pam walked into the house, Chuck and Godric were not on the couch as they normally were every night; the house to quiet. "Are they even here?"

Pam closed her eyes and listened. "Yes, they're. In Chuck's room."

"So I don't want to walk in?" Jace teased as Pam shrugged.

"They aren't doing anything, and even if they were," She winked causing Jace to smile.

"Thank you Pam."

Pam merely looked at her. "For what?" She said with her trademark smirk.

"I would hug you but-"

"I would get totally jealous." Chuck said as she walked down the stairs,; surprisingly Godric was not shadowing her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Pam said as Chuck jumped the last step and kissed Pam's cheek.

"Good night Pam."

"Oh you humans." She said as she walked out, giving Jace one last look before closing the door behind her.

Chuck and Jace stared at each other. "How was work?"

"I got into a fight with Sam. He really doesn't like Eric being my pretend boyfriend." Jace thought for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

She watched Chuck swift then look at her. "Good, you?"

"Same." There was a still silent between them. "I have something to tell you." They said at the same time, causing them to laugh. "You first." They looked at each other.

Chuck held out her hand and Jace took it. "So, you want me to go first?" Jace nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Jace's jaw dropped. "No fucking way."

"Come on, its not that hard to believe it was going- Hey-"

"I'm pregnant too." Now it was Chuck's turn to be shocked.

Then out of no where, Chuck started laughing hysterically. "We are in so much trouble."

"Yep."

"Us with two vampire boyfriends."

Jace paled slightly. "I think we need ice cream."

"I like we need to jack an ice cream truck."

Jace laughed, then looked at Chuck seriously. "How is it we always get into the same problem at the same time?"

"We're just that awesome." Chuck said as Godric came down the stairs.

Godric looked at both women. "You are both expecting?" The girls nodded.

"Does Eric know?" He asked, looking at Jace then to Chuck. Jace nodded. Chuck looked at Godric, giving him the look.

Godric nodded and looked at Jace. "Congratulations."

Then he turned to Chuck. "I will see you tomorrow night love." He kissed her gently. Godric kissed Jace on the forehead and then was gone.

"So, about that ice cream?" Jace asked as Chuck turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"On it, you find some crappy ass movie for us to watch." Jace nodded; she could do this with Chuck's help. And Eric's and Pam's and even Godric's. This was going to work.

"FUCK!"

"What?"

"We're out of ice cream." Maybe she spoke too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Love It? <strong>

**Hate It?**

**Let Us Know.**

**FEED THE REVIEW WHORE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry About The Hold Up.**

**I Wish I Had An Amazing Excuse, But I've Just Not Been Feelin Much Lately.**

**Been Busy. Havent Been Writing. You Know; Lazy Writers Block Basically.**

**Anywho.**

**Point Of The Story. **

**Review And I Put Out.**

**Just Ask My Boyfriend.**

**So Ready For Baby Daddy Drama?**

**Enjoy.**

**PS. Enter Drama.**

**PSS. Sorry About The Reposting. I Was Doing A Lot Of Editing That Night.**

* * *

><p>Chuck woke up when she heard cursing coming from the kitchen. She rolled over and sighed when she saw the place next to her was empty. She missed Godric and wished that he would stay the night with her. She wanted him holding her as she slept and so much more. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up. She had a feeling from the curse coming from the kitchen that Jace was attempting to cook.<p>

Jace tossed the pan in the sink and turned on the water. She had barely slept the night before. Ever since Eric had given her his blood, she was treated every night to dreams about him and her doing all sorts of naughty things. She leaned against the counter and looked out the window into the morning. She knew that what was really bothering her was the fact that she wanted very much to do all the things she dreamed about with Eric. She wanted nothing more than for him to chain her to his bed and have hsi way with her for as long as he wanted. She knew that there was no way Eric was ever going to care about her and want a future with her; he was perfect. However, now that she had her baby to think about she wasn't sure that mixing it up with him was a good idea.

"You should know by now that cooking is not your thing," Chuck said walking in the kitchen and looking at Jace.

"Sorry. I just... I needed to do something," Jace said turning around and facing her friend.

"Shit, Jace baby did you sleep at all?"

Jace shook her head and pulled out a chair sitting on it, "You know those dreams Sookie had of Eric?"

"Yeah."

"Believe me they are nowhere near to how... Hot it can get."

Chuck shook her head. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. She pulled out the orange juice and poured Jace and herself a glass. She placed Jace's glass in front of her and sat across from her friend. She shook her head.

"You should just have sex with him already," Chuck stated.

"I think we have both made enough mistakes this year without adding Eric Northman to the list," Jace muttered.

"Hey, I don't think having sex with him was a mistake."

"It would be for me. It is bad enough I have Sam breathing down my neck all the time; I do not need to add Eric to it. I... I am swearing off sex."

Jace was then showered with orange juice courtesy of Chuck. Chuck had been drinking and just spit all the juice out while trying to hold back laughter. Jace sat there as Chuck laughed and shook her head. She got up and grabbed two dish clothes. She threw one at Chuck and used the other to dry her face.

"Thanks, Chuck, because I really wanted a shower of orange juice," she said.

"I'm sorry but you, YOU, giving up sex? That's... Wow that is just too funny."

"And what does that mean?"

"That means... You and Jeremy Carver behind the school bleachers when you were fifteen. You lost your virginity first."

"So?"

"Jace, we both know that you cannot go without sex. Hell, neither can I."

"I can try."

Chuck got up and walked over to Jace. She hugged her friend then looked at the time. She made a face and pulled away.

"I got to head to work. What are you going to do today?" Chuck asked.

"Borrow Bill's car and head over to the free clinic in Shreveport."

"Jace-."

"Chuck, I am not going to do that. I just want to see a doctor."

"I have an appointment-."

"I know and you and Godric go right ahead. I... I just want to do this alone, this one time."

Chuck looked at Jace. She hugged her friend again and sighed. She wouldn't fight her this time. She turned and headed back upstairs to get ready for work. Once she got there she had a few choice words for Sam Merlotte.

X

X

X

Jace sat at the free clinic and read her book. She had been sitting there a couple of hours already waiting her turn but she didn't mind. Sitting there gave her time to think about everything. She stared down at the book but wasn't seeing the words anymore. She was thinking about her life. She had always given up or walked away when things got to hard or complicated. She never followed things thru. Her dad had died and she used that as an excuse to give up painting. Men tried to get close to her and know the real her so she walked away cutting them out. She could list hundreds of things that she had never followed thru on.

She sat back and gently placed her hand on her stomach. She thought about the little baby growing in there. It was depending on her to finally follow thru on something. It would need her for the rest of its life. Jace rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She wasn't sure if she could be someone's mother.

Chuck walked over to the booth and set down the plates. She looked at the clock and wondered how Jace was doing. She also wondered where the hell Sam was. She had arrived and found out he wasn't there and she really wanted to give him a piece of her mind. She walked back to the bar and looked at Sookie. Sookie looked back at her and crossed her arms on her chest.

"What is wrong with you?" Sookie asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing," Chuck shot back.

"You know, if you are going to be bitchy you could just go home."

"Oh, I wish I could, Sook, really. I would rather be at home then standing here looking at you for eight hours. Believe me, this is not the highlight of my day."

Chuck slammed down her tray and walked to the office. She slammed the door and started pacing. She really didn't think she could handle Sookie today. The blonde got on her nerves and it seemed that it was worse today. She turned when the door opened and Sam walked in. Sam looked at her then closed it softly.

"Look, I know what you are-," Sam started.

"Oh, you have no idea what I am going to say. Jace told me what you said to her, you little shit, and I am here to tell you to knock it off," Chuck stated getting in his face.

"Knock what off?"

"Jace made her choice, Sam. She choose Eric. She does not need you berating her for it."

"Well, sorry that I care about her and think that she is ruining her life."

"It is her life, Sam, not yours. She can do with it what she wants. And for the record, she still wants to be your friend. She still cares about you. Not that I can see why."

Chuck walked past Sam and out the office. She didn't feel the need to say more and if she looked at him any longer she was bound to do something she would end up in jail for. Not that she wouldn't enjoy it. She sighed and looked at the clock. She was counting down the hours until sunset and when Godric would be with her again. She missed him so much.

X

X

X

Jace sat on the patio of the restaurant reading though all the pamphlets the doctor had given her. There was one on how to take care of herself, one on what she should eat, another on the different birthing techniques and it went on and on. She shoved them all back in her bag and looked at her Greek salad and suddenly was hungry anymore. She shoved it aside and rested her head on her arms.

"You really need to eat that," she heard Eric say. She groaned.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" she demanded looking up. She had watched the sunset and had told herself that there was no way Eric would know she was in Shreveport. Apparently, he was psychic as well as an ass.

"Not at the moment. You look like shit."

"Why, thank you Eric. You know you are looking a little pale yourself, you should get out in the sun more."

"Haha, aren't we funny."

"I try. Why aren't you driving Godric insane?"

"He went with Chuck to her appointment. Why are you here?"

"None of your business."

Eric watched as Jace dug in her bag and tossed money on the table. She got up and started walking away from him. He got up and followed her. The minute she turned the corner close and came close to an alley he grabbed her arm and yanked her in it. He held her against the wall and kissed her hard. She responded immediately kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jace kissed Eric back and felt him lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his cold hand running up her thigh pushing her sundress as he went. She pulled away from the heated kiss to take a long breath. Eric began to kiss her neck and nip her gently.

"Eric, stop, we can't..." she trailed off her voice ending in a moan.

"Oh, we can, we most certainly can," Eric answered running his hand up her side and giving her breast a squeeze.

Jace was about to protest again when Eric claimed her mouth again. She kissed him back and wondered how far she was willing to take this with him? She asked herself if she was crazy enough to let it go all the way.

An hour earlier...

Chuck sat in the waiting room, waiting for Godric; she would have liked to have ridden with him but he told her to go without her and they were ride back to her house together. She looked at the old, water stained magazine and sighed; this was bullshit. Whenever, and it was very rare times she ahd pictured herself pregnant, she did not imagine it alone. She cursed at herself for not making Jace come with her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled, turning to kiss Godric. "And how did you know it was me?"

"Who else would it have been?" She asked as he looked at her. God, she didnt know what she would do without him.

When her name was called he held her hand as they followed the nurse into the examination room. The nurse kept glaring at Godric to the point that it pissed Chuck off. "Listen, if you have a problem with my boyfriend being a vampire, maybe I should request another nurse since youre being a fucking bitch."

Godric patted her hand. "Its okay love. It doesnt bother me."

"It bothers me." She said, glaring at the nurse. She left with a huff and when Chuck looked at Godric, he was giving her the look. "Come on, I cant help it." Chuck thought for a moment. "Are you sure you want to stick around for the mood swings. Thats going to be nothing compared to me in a couple of months."

"You will still be the woman I love more then anything."

Chuck wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tight. "What the hell did I do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself that all the time." he said as he kissed her, the doctor walking in.

"So, a bun in the oven eh?"

"Can we call it a cupcake? Just to be different."

"Anything you would like." he said as Chuck smiled; she liked the doctor.

"So, i'm just going to take some blood to run, just to make sure your levels are all fine and dandy."

"Okay." she said as she turned and buried her face in Godric's shoulder; she would never admit it a loud to anyone other then Jace, but she had a fear of needles. She couldnt even look at one without cringing.

"And you're going to be okay in here son?" he asked as Godric nodded.

"You have nothing to worry from me." The doctor nodded and carried on with taking the vial of blood.

When he was done with that, Godric stroked her hair and whispered in her hear. Chuck turned and smiled at the doctor. "So, you're going to have to put that gel stuff on me now, arent you?"

"Afraid so."

"Is it as cold as they say it is?"

When the doctor didnt answer, she already knew the answer. Chuck rolled her tee shirt up and jumped slightly when the gel hit her skin. "Okay, now since you're not that far along, the babe isnt going to look like much." he said as he moved the wand around, listening for the heartbeat.

"If you dont mind doctor?" Godric asked as the doctor looked at him, then shrugged.

Godric leaned down and closed his eyes, not a moment later did he point to her stomach. "The child is there." Sure enough when the wand was placed over that very spot, they got the heartbeat.

"Well, there you go. You are in fact having a cupcake." Chuck nearly burst into tears, but she kept it together.

"Can you tell how far along?"

"A month exactly. See there, that's only visiable after the first month."

"So around the 3rd of last month."

"Yes sirry."

Chuck was aware of Godric staring at her. "Love?"

"She's just in shock son, give her a few minutes. And on your way out, i'll have a prescription for prenatal viatims."

"Thank you doctor." He smiled and started whistling as he walked out.

Godric was now worried. "Love?"

"This isnt possible."

"Whats not possible? You knew you were-"

"Eric is the father."

Godric stared at her. "That is not posisble, he is-"

"I know what he is." she snapped, running her hands through her hair. "It cant be Hoyt's, and I didnt sleep with anyone else since Jace and I got here. Just Hoyt and Eric."

"There has to be,"

"He said a month exactly." Godric nodded. "We saved you exactly a month ago, one the 3rd."

Godric thought back to it, in the back of his mind wondering why she would remember that date. "Eric and I, slept together, a couple of times that night. Its the only thing that makes sense." Chuck had brought her knees up to her chest and started rocking herself.

Godric felt so lost; he was trying to think of how to comfort her and how all of this was possible. He knew what he had to do first. Godric sat on the examination table next to her, and pulled her into his arms. "Everything is going to be alright."

"In the two thousand years youve been alive, have you ever heard of this happening?" Godric shook his head. "What if my baby is a some kind of lame tv movie hybrid. I dont know what to do." Godric closed his eyes and started humming to her; he knew it would calm her down.

Twenty minutes later, Chuck was calm enough to walk on her own, so Godric guided her out to the car, where he got in the passenger seat. He kept looking over to her. "I need to call Jace." He nodded and handed her her phone. She waited and waited for the phone to ring and didn not seem to notice how out of breath her friend was when she answered.

While Chuck was calling Jace, Godric knew he had to call Eric and tell him; he knew his child was not going to take this very well.

They both ended their phone converastion by the time they got to the house. "How is Jace?"

"In as much shock as I am."

Chuck looked at him. "Who did you call?" He gave her a look. "Godric please dont tell me-" Angrily she climbed out of the car and headed to the house, Godric on her heels.

"Love he has a right to know."

"And it should have been me to tell him." she yelled as she unlocked the front door. She turned and took a deep breath. "I take it back. You're not welcome in this house." Then she slammed the door in his face.

Godric stood in shock; he could hear her on the other side of the door crying and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and make it better. He sat on the porch and decided to wait for Jace to come home; she would let him in, he was determined to get into that house.

X

X

X

Jace looked at Eric. He hadn't released his hold on her and she was pretty sure that even if he had she wouldn't have been able to stand on her own. Chuck was pregnant with his baby. She was trying really hard to wrap her head around that one. A thousand year old vampire had gotten a human pregnant. Jace rested her head on Eric's shoulder and placed a kiss to his neck.

"I need to go see her. She isn't taking this well," Jace said softly feeling Eric squeeze her thigh.

"It cannot be. I cannot have children," Eric said gently setting Jace on her feet. He looked down at her fixing her sundress. He reached behind her and redid the zipper that he had undone in the first place.

"Right now, I don't know anything more than you do. All I know is that I could tell by Chuck's voice that she is on the verge of a meltdown and I need to be there for her."

Eric watched as Jace grabbed her bag from the ground and started walking away from him. He knew that she was shutting him out. He could feel it. He followed her to Bill's car and climbed into the passenger seat before she could protest. She just glanced at him and started the car. He reached over and took her hand in his. She held on tight and he knew that she needed to feel him there with her; she needed comfort at the moment as much as he did. He was worried and didn't know what to expect when he got to Jace and Chuck's home. This had never happened before and he feared what it could mean.

X

X

X

Jace drove up the driveway and parked the car. She was confused when she saw Godric sitting on the porch waiting for her. She climbed out of the car and glanced at Eric. He also looked confused. She grabbed her bag and slammed the door walking over to Godric. The vampire looked up at her pain in his eyes. She looked at the house then looked at him.

"Ah, why are you out here?" she asked dropping her bag on the first step.

"Chuck rescinded my invitation."

"What?" Eric demanded.

"She was angry that I called you and told you about the child."

"I have every right to know."

"She thought it should have been her to tell you."

"I care not who told me-."

"Eric, shut up," Jace said looking at him.

"What?"

"Just shut up. I am going to go talk to Chuck. You two wait here."

"I am not standing out here."

"Do I have to do what Chuck did to Godric to get you to listen to me?"

Eric looked at Jace and saw the determined look on her face. He shook his head and she grabbed her bag and walked up the steps. She patted Godric on the shoulder as she went and walked into the house. Eric took a seat beside Godric. Him and his maker just sat there and looked out into the night.

"How could this happen?" Eric asked.

"I know not. All I know is that Chuck is scared," Godric whispered.

"I am scared Godric and I have not been scared of anything in a thousand years," Eric admitted.

"We must be there for her and support her decisions, no matter what they are."

Eric nodded. He wasn't so sure though that he would agree with Chuck's decisions. She was strong willed and he knew that in the end one of them would end up having to bend a little and he knew deep down that it wouldn't be him. He ran a hand over his chin worried about what the future might hold.

Chuck laid on her bed curled in a ball. She was crying and wished that she knew how to stop it. She turned when the door opened. She knew it was Jace. She watched as her friend walked over to the bed then climbed in beside her. Chuck welcomed his friend's around her as Jace hugged her close.

"So, here I am about to have either a werewolf or shapeshifter and you just have to one up me and have a vampire baby," Jace said softly.

"I didn't plan on this. God, Jace what if my baby is a freak?" Chuck cried.

"With Eric's genetics? Nah. Might be an asshole but not a freak."

"I am serious here."

"I know. Chuck, your baby is going to be normal and fine. You have got to believe that."

"What if it isn't though? What then?"

Jace soothed Chuck's hair and sighed. She turned Chuck on her back. They both laid there on their backs looking at the ceiling. Jace took Chuck's hand and placed it on Chuck's stomach. Jace patted it and smiled at her friend.

"This baby is a miracle, Chuck, it won't be anything bad. You and Eric are going to have a beautiful baby."

"I don't want to raise it with Eric," Chuck whispered.

"Come again?"

Chuck rolled off the bed and stood up. She looked at Jace and then started to pace. She knew that this was a hard decision to make but she wanted to raise this baby with Godric. She had sat there thinking about it and she didn't want Eric to be a part of this child's life. Yes, it was a miracle that this baby had even come into being but that didn't mean she had to let Eric be a part of its life. She couldn't trust him; she couldn't leave her child with him and trust that he could and would love it like he should.

"I don't think him being a part of this child's life is a good idea," Chuck said.

"Chuck... He is the father," Jace said.

"Don't pull that on me, Jace. I know damn well that you are not going to let Sam or Alcide be a part of your child's life."

"It's different! Neither of them knows that I am pregnant! But in your case... It's fucking Eric, Chuck, you can't just tell him that after two thousand years he is finally going to get back part of that family he lost and then yank it away from him. It isn't right or fair."

"It's my choice."

Jace stood up, "Fine, but for the record, I think this is a really shitty thing to do to him."

Chuck watched as Jace left the room. She listened and then heard the downstairs door open and slam shut. She sat on the edge of the bed and knew that she was about to break Eric's heart but she had no choice. This wasn't just about her anymore it was about her child. Her child needed her to make the right decisions and to insure that it had a good life. She was going to have to make the tough decisions now.

X

X

X

Eric paced the living room and waited for Chuck to come down. Jace had left to return Bill's car inviting him and Godric in. She hadn't said much else just drove off kicking up gravel as she went. He looked at Godric sitting there on the couch and he knew that his maker was worried that Chuck was going to reject him. Hell, Eric was worried about it as well. He knew that Chuck was the main reason that Godric was still sitting there and alive. Eric turned when Chuck finally came down the stairs. He didn't like the look on her face.

"Alright, I am only going to say this once, so listen up," she said using that hardass tone of voice.

"We are listening," Godric said looking at her.

"I... I decided that I am going to have this child and raise it. But, Eric, I... I don't want you around this baby."

"What?"

Chuck steeled herself against Eric. She heard the shocked tone of his voice and the look of pain in his eyes, "Look, neither of us thought this could happen, or anything. So, we just go on like we would have before. I have this baby and it grows up without ever knowing you are its father."

"Chuck, love, I don't-," Godric started.

"What about Godric? Will you allow him to be a part of my- this child's life?" Eric asked trying to get a handle on his pain. The one thing he had never thought he would ever get to have was suddenly yanked away from him. His only hope was that the one person he trusted most would be able to be a part of the child's life.

"I want to be with Godric, that hasn't changed and it won't change. I want him to be a father to this child," Chuck said.

"Good."

"Eric-," Godric tried but his child was gone. He looked at Chuck. She was looking at him waiting for him to say something. Truth was though; he didn't know what to say at the moment.

X

X

X

Jace walked along the road towards her house thinking about everything that had happened. She felt horrible for Eric but there was nothing she could do to help him. Now that she knew that he was the father of Chuck's baby, she couldn't and wouldn't allow herself to have sex with him. She was not going to hook up with her best friend's baby's daddy. That just wasn't right to her. She looked up and stopped walking when the man who her thoughts were currently centered on appeared in front of her leaning against a tree.

Eric watched as Jace walked towards him. He pulled off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He looked down into her eyes and saw longing. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned away and his kiss landed on her cheek. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"Eric, we can't. Not now," she whispered.

"Chuck does not want me in the child's life. The child will never know that I am its father," he answered wishing he could hide the sheer unadulterated pain in his voice. He had never thought twice about having a family or children and now that this miracle, gift whatever you choose to call it was there, he wanted it more than anything. It was being denied to him though and he would have to learn how to hide the pure hell that it was causing him inside.

"But I'll know. I'll know and... I may be a slut, a whore, a bitch or anything else that people may call me behind my back, but I am not going to be the girl who messes around with her best friend's baby's daddy. I have some morals you know."

"I know," Eric kissed her on the top of her head, "I wish you would forget about them for a while."

"I will stay with you tonight, if you want to company. We can do anything you want."

"Hmmm, anything?"

Jace pulled away and looked at Eric. She saw the playful look on his face but it wasn't reaching his eyes like it normally was. She smacked him on the chest and pulled away from hsi touch. She shoved her arms in the sleeves of his jacket and wanted to laugh at how much bigger it was than she.

"I am still not going to dance for you. Or anything that involves me getting naked," Jace stated.

"Well, I guess that I will have to go with plan B."

"And what is that?"

Eric pulled her close again and kissed her neck, "Taking you to a place where you can't tell me to stop touching you."

"What are you-ERIC!" Jace squealed as Eric grabbed her and flew off with her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Who Saw That Coming?<strong>

**You Know What To Do.**

**I Want To See Some Real Love Guys.**

**Im Serious.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Have No Excuses For My Disappearnce.**

**I Make Amends With A Chapter.**

**And You Will Like It.**

**Rawr.**

**No More Coffee For Me.**

**Oh Yeah.**

**Dont Panic.**

* * *

><p>Chuck sat across from Godric, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it you know."<p>

Godric nodded. "I know love. You were upset."

"I don't like being this way. I hate it. I've always had a great control over my emotions and right now it's like a train wreak."

"I read what's to be expected."

Chuck looked up at him; he read that? "Where did you read that?"

"In a pregnancy book."

Chuck looked at him shocked. "You read a pregnancy book?"

Godric nodded. "And a couple of baby books." Chuck couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Godric was next to her in seconds, pulling her into his lap. "Why are you so wonderful?" she asked through her tears as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm only this wonderful for you."

Chuck smiled and wiped at her tears. "I don't want to do this to Eric, but I cant trust him."

"But you trust me."

"Of course it do." Chuck grabbed his hand and held it to her stomach. "You're not, changeable. He has a history of changing his mind to suit him, I cant do that to the baby."

Godric nodded. "You are right. Are you so sure its a good idea to have me around?"

Chuck looked at him. "Do you plan on leaving me?"

"Not until the words leave your mouth, and of course, I have to believe you." he said with a slight smile. Chuck laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath; she was doing the right thing, right?

X

X

X

Jace sat across from Eric and shook her head again. She couldn't believe that he had bought her to Merlotte's. She sipped her sweet tea and rolled her eyes as Arlene dropped another plate off at the table. Eric had basically ordered her almost the entire menu. She shoved the plate of fries away and leaned in.

"Okay, you win. I will dance for you, just get us the hell out of here before Sam-," she started in Swedish.

"Jace, I didn't expect to see you tonight," Sam said walking up to their booth.

"Jace wanted to show me what the local nightlife around here had to offer. Let me tell you, it isn't much," Eric said. He didn't even react when Jace kicked his shin. He kept his eyes on Sam. It did not take a genius to realize that Sam didn't want him in his bar.

"We were just leaving because Eric needs to get to Fangtasia. Right, baby?" Jace asked glaring at him.

"Actually, I do not," Eric smiled when Jace kicked him again, "Yes, we should be going."

Sam shook his head and just turned and walked away. He would never understand why Jace had chosen Eric over him. He turned and watched as Eric climbed out of the booth and took Jace's hand helping her out. The minute Jace was on her feet he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Sam looked away and then marched to the office. He slammed the door.

Jace heard the door slam and looked at Eric. She shook her head and went to walk out. Eric took her hand and held it. She let him and walked out of Merlotte's. As they walked towards the highway, Jace let Eric wrap his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and suddenly felt warm inside. She wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled a little.

"Eric, when was the last time you walked a girl home without getting any?" she asked in Swedish.

"Never," Eric answered looking down at her.

"That's what I thought."

Eric walked along the road with Jace. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually just walked with a woman. His fingers gently ran though Jace's hair and he pulled her closer to him. Spending time with her had helped him start to process what Chuck had asked of him. He looked at Jace and knew that he could handle letting go of his own child if he had Jace and her child around him. He knew it wasn't right and it felt like he was just trading his child for Jace's but he needed to feel like he was doing something to get his control back.

"Do you trust me?" he asked Jace.

"Hell no," she answered.

"No, really tell me how you really feel."

Jace stopped walking. She looked at Eric and sighed. She knew why he was asking this and as bad as she felt for him at the moment, she needed to be truthful with him. She reached out and started to toy with his shark tooth pendant. She looked up and met his eyes.

"I want to trust you, Eric, but... I know that you will do whatever you think is best regardless of the consequences. And usually, you always make sure that you get what you want in the end. When there is a child involved, you just... You need to put the child's needs first."

"Do you trust me to keep you safe?"

"Yes, that I know you will do but only because Godric cares about me."

"Maybe it is because I care about you."

"Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy."

"Jace-."

Jace placed her finger on Eric's lips, "Goodnight, Eric. I need to get home and rest."

"Come home with me. I don't want to be alone," Eric said looking deep in her eyes.

"Eric, you aren't playing the rules."

"There are rules? Hmmm, now why is it that I don't care."

Jace moaned and shook her head. She pulled away but Eric held her tight. He wouldn't let her go. She turned and looked at him and the look on his face said it all. He was scared of being alone and losing it. She felt herself craving and tried to fight it.

"Please, Jace," he said.

"Oh, you little bastard," she muttered.

"IS that a yes?"

"That's a get our asses to your place before I actually go through with my plan of staking you."

Eric smiled. He pulled Jace close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He flew up in the air actually happy when Jace held on to him tight.

X

X

X

Chuck felt the comforter of her bed under her and reached out and grabbed a hold of Godric. She pulled him into bed with her and refused to let go of him. She felt his lips on her neck and then her cheek. She turned and kissed him softly.

"Stay," she whispered softly.

"I cannot. The sun will come and-," Godric started.

"Please, Godric I want to spend the night with you. We can go in the basement and huddle in a corner. I don't care; I just want to feel you hold me as I sleep. Please?"

Godric looked into Chuck's eyes. He wanted that as well. He just wanted to hold her all night. He reached out and ran a finger down her cheek and then along her neck and shoulder.

"Love, I do not want you to be stuck in a cold, dark basement," he tried another angle.

"I want to be if that is where you are."

Chuck held on tight to Godric. She wasn't going to back down this time. She needed someone to hold her that night. She had been through much and she didn't want to be alone.

X

X

X

Chuck rubbed her now vision baby bump then did the same to Jace's; Sam had given the both of them the night off when Jace burst into tears when one of the patrons called her fat. "You're not fat."

"Yes I am."

"If you're calling yourself fat, then you are calling me fat and you know how I feel about being called fat." Jace gave her a look and sighed; Chuck had been a chubby child and had been fun of ruthlessly because of it.

"You're not fat."

"Either are you. You're pregnant." she said for what felt like the thousandth time. "So, you still want me to come to the appointment tomorrow, right?"

Jace nodded, changing the channel. "You can find out what you're having."

"A shapeshifter."

"Hardy-har-har."

Chuck punched Jace in the shoulder. "Don't be such a bitch. You want to know what you're having, don't you?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"Duh. I want to get names picked out now."

"Are you letting Godric help?"

"Are you letting Eric?" She asked with a smile as Jace turned back to the TV screen.

"Come on, I told you, you can have him."

"He's the father of your baby."

"So? That's in the past for the both of us now. I want Godric and he clearly wants you."

"Stop it."

"Come on, you cant say you are feeling it. These hormones are making me crazy, so there is no way in all you're not as horny as I am."

"Wow, just lay it on out there."

"Yep."

"Then sleep with Godric."

"You try that and see how it goes." Jace looked at her shocked.

"Still?"

"Even though the doctor said it was fine, he refuses. Doesn't want to hurt me or the baby. If he only knew how close I am to ripping my fucking hair out."

"Oh, that's just mean. A boyfriend holding out on sex."

"Its karma."

Jace nodded. "Has to be karma."

"Fuck me."

"You know that wont work." Chuck let out a frustrated groan, her head hitting the back of the sofa.

"Lets change the subject."

"Great idea." Chuck said as she took the remote, changing the channel, to a picture of a naked man. "Oh come on already, this isn't fair!" Chuck yelled at the ceiling as Jace took the remote back, quickly changing the channel again. "I swear to god, if I don't get some sex soon, there will be consequences."

"Oh oh." Jace said, not liking the tone in her friend's voice.

X

X

X

Several hours later, Godric walked into the house, only to find the girls still on the couch. "Good evening my love." he said as he strolled over, bending down to kiss Chuck, but she turned her face, his kiss landing on her cheek.

Godric looked at Jace who shrugged her shoulders. "What's wrong?" Chuck looked over at him, then to Jace before standing from the couch and stomping up the stairs.

Godric stood there confused. "I don't get it."

"You wont give her something she wants."

"I give her everything-" he stopped when he saw Jace's face. "She told you?"

"Duh, we're having the pregnant no sex blues. I haven't seen her this pissed in years." "Cant she understand that I don't want to hurt her-" Jace patted his shoulder. "Right now, I bet she wouldn't care if you hurt her, as long as you're giving it to her."

Godric stood there, looking as if he was debating it when Jace stood and pushed him towards the stairs. "Go get em tiger." He looked at her oddly again before taking the venture up the stairs.

Jace waited till she heard the bedroom door close before she pulled out her cell phone. "Hey Eric, can you come pick me up? I have a feeling there will be some, bonding going on and I really don't want to hear it. Thanks, see you in a few minutes." She said as she grabbed her keys and stepped out onto the porch; she had chosen a good house.

She loved this porch. She sat down and took a deep breath; the night smelled so good in Bon Temps, it should almost be illegal. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Eric's car pulled up. "That was quick."

"I was in Bon Temps for business, I wasn't too far away." he said as he walked over to her, pulling her into his arms.

She watched him look up at the house for a moment, a certain sadness there before he pulled back and smiled. "Want to come to Fangtasia and balance the books."

"Are you going to feed me?"

"I think we can arrange that."

"Then what are we doing still standing here?" she asked as she walked over to the car, opening the door for herself.

X

X

X

Eric watched Jace as she input all the information into the accounting program. He knew how to use it perfectly by now but there was just something about having Jace work with him that made it better. He loved watching her as she bit her lip trying to figure out where to stick certain receipts or how she would run her finger down the computer screen making sure she hadn't made any mistakes.

"Here are your French fries, your sundae, and your Root Beer," Pam said walking in the office carrying the desires items and setting them on the desk.

"Thanks Pam," Jace said turning and opening the bag and grabbing the French fries.

"You should be eating something healthier," Eric said watching as Jace stuffed them in her mouth.

"These are healthy; they are potatoes."

"You know what I mean, min skönhet."

Pam and Jace shared a look as Eric went back to sorting papers. Jace was a little shocked that he had called her his beauty. Then again, he had been letting everyone in Shreveport and Bon Temps that he considered her his. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to get a date in either town even if she paid them. She smiled at Pam as the other vampire pulled up a chair and sat down at the desk as well. Pam grabbed a file and opened it. A minute later she flipped it closed and looked at Eric. Eric was purposely ignoring her.

"Are you going to tell her?" Pam asked in Swedish.

"Tell me what?" Jace asked looking at the screen and not seeing the look Eric gave Pam.

"It is nothing of importance," Eric stated tossing the file on the desk.

"Uh huh. Pam, what did he do?"

"I did not-," Eric started.

"Hello, I come to vork, yeah," Yvetta said walking in the office wearing short leather shorts and a mesh tank top with nothing underneath it.

Jace turned towards her then looked at Eric then looked at the computer screen. She calmly placed the fries down and pushed herself away from the computer. She grabbed her coat and her bag very aware of Eric watching her every move. She walked past Yvetta and out into the club. She pulled on her jacket and stopped when Eric was in front of her.

"I am not fucking her," he said plainly.

"I wouldn't care if you were," Jace lied looking in her bag for her cell phone.

"Why do you insist that we keep playing this foolish game? I want you I know that-."

"Don't. Just," Jace paused fearful that she wouldn't be able to control the emotion in her voice, "Just don't. I am not in the mood to do this now. I forgot I need to be at Merlotte's. I'm sorry but I need to go."

Eric grabbed her by the shoulders and looked in her eyes. He knew that she was lying. He brushed the hair out of her face and saw the look of hurt there. He sighed and pulled away from her. He dug in his pocket and handed her the keys. He watched as she took them then walked away from him. He stood there alone in his club wondering what it was going to take for Jace to finally give in to what she wanted; to what they both wanted.

"This good sundae," Yvetta said walking into the room eating the sundae that Jace had been craving. Eric knew all her craving and the times that she would usually have them. He looked past Yvetta and saw Pam standing in the doorway giving him a very serious look. He sighed. No doubt there was going to be a screaming match behind them. The sad part was he was looking forward to it. Maybe then he would be able to get his mind off of a certain human girl that seemed to have him wrapped around her finger.

X

X

X

Chuck sighed and rolled over to face Godric. He was lying on his back looking at the ceiling. She kissed him on the chest and smiled when he turned to face her. She saw the look on his face and she took his hand. She kissed it and held it tight in hers.

"I'm okay, Godric. You didn't hurt me or the baby," she answered feeling him stroke her hand.

"I love you but the thought of hurting you..." Godric trailed off pulling her body close to his.

"I know but you didn't. We're okay."

Godric kissed her on the head and smiled when Chuck laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers down her neck and her shoulder. He smiled when she purred in contentment. It had been a long time since he had been intimate with anyone. Unlike his child, Godric was very picky with whom he shared himself with.

He was glad that he had made love to Chuck. He had been so scared of hurting her or the baby but after she had reassured him over and over, he felt confident enough to show her how much he cared for her. He rolled her on her back and looked into her eyes. He knew what the next step was and he was going to allow her to make the decision for him.

"Godric, why all serious all of a sudden?" she asked kissing his nose.

"There is something I want to ask you," Godric said softly.

"Alright."

"I... I wish to make you my human. Would you consent to that?"

Chuck looked up at Godric and nodded, "You know I would."

"Then we must seal it."

Chuck watched as Godric bit his wrist and offered it to her. She took it and bought it to her mouth. She began drinking his blood completely fine with the fact that she was now agreeing to become his human. There was nothing more she had wanted than to be Godric's.

X

X

X

Jace looked at Lafayette from across the table and was grateful he was there but then again she just wanted to be left alone. She sipped her iced tea and looked around the bar. Sam was behind the bar with Tara and every so often he would look her way. Jace sighed and rested her head on her arms. She wished that her heart would want Sam; he was everything she should have wanted. Instead her ached for a jackass that was probably at that very moment fucking Yvetta in the basement.

"You know, hooker, he at worth it," Lafayette said sipping his vodka.

"Oh, I know he isn't. In my head at least, my heart though has decided that he is definitely worth it," Jace answered looking up at her friend.

"You want some vodka?"

"Yes but... I can't."

"If there was ever a situation for drinking this was it."

"I can't... Lafayette, I'm pregnant."

Lafayette looked at Jace and was shocked. He downed his shot of vodka and drank another one. He looked past Jace and saw Sam watching them. The whole town of Bon Temps knew by now that Jace and Sam had had a thing. They also knew that Sam wanted to get back with her. He looked back to Jace.

"Is it... Is it Sam's?" he asked softly.

"No, it isn't. There was someone in Dallas before Eric and I... Anyway, right now my life is a total cluster fuck. I don't need anything else to go wrong."

A moment after the words left her mouth the door to Merlotte's slammed open. Jace turned and saw Sookie walk in wearing the lovely lavender dress. Jace moaned and let her head fall on the table. She knew that everything was about to get worse.

"Thank God, Jace I need your help. Bill-," Sookie started walking over to their table.

"Gone missing. I know Sookie, I saw it," Jace said wishing she could have been able to take a nice big shot.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Sookie exclaimed grabbing Jace's arm.

"Do you have any idea how many things I see? It's a shitload of shit and at any given time any little decision can change the outcome. Like maybe if you would have said yes to Bill instead of running away like the coward you are, they wouldn't have taken Bill!"

Sookie slapped Jace on the face. Jace turned her head and placed her hand over her face. She then turned back and looked at Sookie. She looked around and saw that the bar had gone silent. She shook her head and slid out of the booth grabbing her bag. She looked at Sookie.

"You are in way over your head here," she said.

"I'm sorry I... I need your help. I want to go talk to Eric-."

"Eric spent time earlier with me. I don't know what he is doing now but he didn't take Bill," Jace stated turning and walking out. She rolled her eyes when Sookie followed her.

"I need to hear him say it."

"Then by all means, Sookie, march your little ass down to Fangtasia and ask him."

"I... Please come with me."

Jace whirled around and looked at Sookie. She was tired and emotionally drained. She didn't need Sookie and her drama at the moment. She raked her hand though her hair and shook her head.

"You don't need me to ask him, Sookie. He actually likes you."

"But you'll know if he's lying. Plus, whenever you or Chuck are around him he is less of an asshole."

Jace sighed, "You aren't going to leave me alone until I actually go with you, are you?"

"Not a chance. It's Bill. You'd do the same for Eric."

"I'd let his pale ass burn in hell first," Jace muttered in Swedish walking over to Eric's car. This was going to be a pain in the ass.

Sookie watched as Jace parked Eric's car in the parking lot. She followed Jace when she walked to the club door. Pam looked at them and then did something Sookie had not been expecting. She took Jace's arm and pulled her off to the side. Sookie stood there and listened as they talked in hushed tones in Swedish. Sookie was about to yell at them that she was going to go in without them when Jace pulled away from Pam and yanked open the doors cursing in Swedish. Sookie followed her into the club.

Jace walked across the floor of the club with no problems. Everyone there knew she was Eric's and moved far away from her. She yanked open the Employees only door and walked down the hall hearing Sookie following her. She reached the door to the stairs and pushed it open. She heard the grunts and felt her heart plummet more. She kept going though. She walked down the stairs with Sookie following her. She stopped when she reached the bottom.

Eric stopped thrusting into Yvetta and just stood there still as stone. He turned and saw Jace standing there staring at him along with Sookie. He dropped Yvetta's legs like they were suddenly on fire and yanked away from her. He turned and walked towards Jace. She stood there her eyes and face cold and still like stone.

"Sookie wants to ask you if you kidnapped Bill tonight. I told her you were busy. Didn't know that you were busy catching an STD," Jace stated looking past Eric at Yvetta.

"I was not going to wait forever," Eric told her in Swedish.

"Never expected you too," Jace said. She turned and looked at Sookie, "You talk to him. I am leaving."

Jace turned and stomped past Sookie not listening when Eric called her back. She kept going up the stairs and out the door. She pushed Pam aside and kept walking out of the club. She walked to the car and climbed in. She started it and then stopped. She sat in Eric's car surrounded by his scent and couldn't hold it in anymore. She sat there and started sobbing. She had wanted to believe that Eric cared about her that there was more to him then what he showed on the surface.

She had been proven wrong though. He didn't care about her; seeing him with Yvetta proved that. He didn't have that caring human side that Godric did. Eric was devoid of emotion and she was stuck loving him. This had to be some cruel joke that karma was playing on her. She wiped away her tears and set the car in drive. She drove away from Fangtasia telling herself that she wasn't stealing Eric's car. If he wanted it, he could always fly over to her place and get it.

X

X

X

It wasn't easy, but forced herself to stop crying; she didn't want the chance of Eric running out to the car, and seeing her like this. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that what he had done had affected her like this.

Jace started the car, reminding herself as she drove that if she didn't stay calm she would most likely get into an accident and kill herself and her baby; she couldn't do that to Chuck and she couldn't do that to her baby. It deserved better. Jace knew that all she had to do was make it back to her house, to her room, lock the door, curl up in her bed and cry.

When she finally made it home, she felt the tears coming again, but she knew she had to make it to her bedroom. There she could hide from Chuck for a while. The second she opened the door, she saw the light on in the kitchen and swore; she was hoping Chuck and Godric were still busy in the bedroom. "Jacey, is that you? You gotta try this ice cream Godric got."

Jace remained silent, the tears rolling down her cheeks again; she was alone. She had no one to help her raise her baby. Chuck was going to have a family without her; no matter what Chuck told her, she would always be the outsider. "Babe?" Chuck walked out of the kitchen with the gallon ice cream tub in her hands.

The moment Chuck saw Jace, she handed the tub off to Godric and pulled her into her arms; Jace lost it and completely broke down again. Chuck held her in her arms, rubbing her back. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Jace couldn't even form words; her throat hurt from sobbing and she couldn't stop. "Godric, help me get her upstairs?" Godric didn't hesitate, over at her side in a second, he wrapped his arm around her and helped her up the stairs.

Once Jace was in bed, Chuck turned to Godric, but he only smiled at her, kissing her gently. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Stay."

He shook his head. "She needs you. I'll only be in the way."

"I love you."

Godric would never get tired of hearing that. "And I love you." He kissed her again. When he pulled away he looked at Jace, wishing there was something he could do, but he already knew what had happened; he could smell it the second she walked in; Fangtasia. Godric left, letting himself out. He closed his eyes as he bent his knees slightly and went flying; this had to be dealt with.

Chuck crawled into bed next to Jace and wrapped her arms around her. "Just breath, okay? You remember what the doctor said? No more stress." Jace only cried harder; she was being selfish to her baby. Jace curled closer against Chuck as her sobs slowly ended. "What happened?" She asked softly after a few minutes. Jace shook her head.

"Sweetie, you have to tell me. This wasn't just someone at work calling you fat, or anything like this. I haven't seen you this upset since," Chuck shook her head.

Jace looked up at her, watching the realization hitting her. "I'm going to fucking skin him alive."

"He's already dead."

"So, now he wont have skin."

Jace shook her head. "He did nothing wrong, he-"

"Don't go doing that. I know what's been going on Jace, I'm not blind. You fell in-"

"Please don't say it."

Jace started crying again; now Chuck's water works was threatening the same. "Just calm down sweetie. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry."

"About that?"

"Godric left."

"Don't worry, okay? Right now, the only people we are caring about is the four of us."

"Four of us?"

"Unless you have twin cupcakes in there." Jace smiled slightly and let Chuck sooth her to sleep.

X

X

X

The next night, Eric was sitting in his office, thinking about what Godric had said to him when his office door opened; Chuck stood there, shaking her head. She said nothing as she turned and closed the door. Eric stood from his chair, watching her movements as she walked up to his desk.

Then without a moments hesitation punched him; it burned, his skin sizzling. "You fucking son of a bitch." Eric held his cheek; the skin had not grown back yet. He looked at her hand, seeing the silver chained wrapped around her hand.

She went to hit him again, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. "Enough."

"Oh trust me, its not." She seethed as she stared at him, the anger and hate clear in her eyes.

"If you're angry at me, that's fine, but you shouldn't be fighting when you're pregnant."

Chuck ripped herself away from him. "Don't try and pretend you care about me, this baby or Jace." he looked down when she said Jace's name.

"Chuck you know,"

"No, I thought." Chuck shook her head. "Do you want to know the worse part? We saw this happen. SHE saw this happen. I guess we were both hoping you would be able to keep your dick in your pants!"

"You didn't seem to mind!" He yelled at her as she laughed.

"You fucking," She pointed at him. "I just sent the entire morning and day at the hospital,"

Eric looked at her, a panicked look spreading across his face. "The baby,"

"And myself are fine. Jace on the other hand,"

He was in front of her in seconds. "Don't play with me,"

Chuck nodded. "I knew it. You do care about her,"

"Chuck, is she okay?"

"What I'm trying to figure out is why you had to fuck Yvetta, if you cared about her so much."

"Chuck, please."

"She and my god baby are fine. Her blood pressure was almost double then what it should have been. They are keeping her there for observation."

Eric went to grab his coat, but she shook her head. "Oh hell no. You don't get to be the one to be there and then show up there, no."

"Chuck, if it is my fault,"

"If? You're fucking adorable."

He knew she was being sarcastic; he took a deep, unnecessary breath, calming himself. "I have to make amends."

"Then you can do that, when she comes home, and with my consent."

"Your consent?"

"You bet your stupid fucking ass my consent. Don't you get it? Jace is my world, if something would have happened to her and that baby, because of you, not a power in this world would have stopped me from killing you, not even Godric." Eric looked at her, taken back.

Chuck quickly regained her composure. "I should go. Godric cant stay there much longer."

"Godric is with her?"

"I don't trust anyone else with her." Chuck turned to leave, then turned back to Eric. "Bill is going to try and sell you out. Send Pam away before they use her against you. The magistrate is coming. The Queen will also betray you to save herself. Get rid of all of the V while you have the chance. As for Russell, don't make a move without calling me first." Eric placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her, she didn't dare turn towards him. "You don't have much time, so hurry." She said nothing more as she walked out.

Chuck couldn't let the rest of the events play out. As much as she didn't like Sookie and Bill, and Bill's betrayal ran deep, she couldn't let it happen like this. Jace would agree with her. Chuck knew she had bought them some time, and that's what mattered.

As long as Eric got a jump start, Chuck and Jace had control in what was going to happen next. As she climbed into her car, she placed her hand on her stomach, feeling her baby move for the first time. "Yeah baby, that was your dumbass daddy I was yelling at it. Hopefully you wont have to hear that for a long time, but seeing as he's stupid, I doubt it." Chuck sighs as she started the car and headed back to the hospital; Jace needed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I Said Dont Panic.<strong>

**Things Will Work Themselves Out.**

**Just Review.**

**Feed The Whore & You'll Get To Know What Happens.**


End file.
